Can't Help Falling
by Fujima Priss
Summary: Fuji loves Tezuka but Tezuka kept pushing him away. Little did Fuji know that the love of his life is a vampire. Will he still continue to love his captain even at the expense of losing his own life? Perfect Pair and other tenipuri couples
1. Mixed Emotions

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

Tez x Fuji X Atobe

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mixed emotions**

The wind blew the cherry blossoms across the young man's face, gently brushing through his brown hair. It was the start of another school year. The boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued walking the path towards his new school. He've seen everything there is to this world and nothing could surprise him anymore, not until now. The young freshman stopped at his tracks, forgetting to breathe. Underneath the largest Sakura tree stood a boy covered in the same uniform as him, watching the fallen petals dance around his own delicate body. In his angelic face was a gentle smile.

He walked carefully towards the other boy, fearing that the latter might suddenly spread his wings and fly towards heaven at the sight of a demon like himself. Yes, he considered himself a demon, someone who doesn't deserve happiness.

The other boy must have noticed his presence and looked up, not taking his smile off his face. "Hi…" the other boy's soft angelic voice said, battling the sound of the gentle breeze that danced with his honey-brown hair.

Before the taller boy could muster any response, the school bell rang signaling the start of classes. The honey-haired boy opened his eyes to reveal the cerulean orbs he was hiding earlier. "Let's go together…" it was an invitation.

He was captivated by those gem-like blue orbs, making it hard for him to resist the temptation laid down by the stupid angel infront of him. Yes, this angel was stupid. What other reason could be derived from this situation? An angel asking a demon to go to school together; it's nothing but plain stupidity. Yet this stupid gesture made him feel warm, so he accepted the offer and nodded.

For the first time in his life, he felt that he wanted to live. To live with this angel, his angel, in this life that is now worth living.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tezuka…Tezuka…"

He looked to his side to see his angel smiling at him. "Fuji…" he whispered before looking around the now empty classroom. "Where is everyone?" he asked pasting his stoic mask across his face.

"It's lunch time…you've been daydreaming the whole 4th period"

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. "Really?" of course he knew he was daydreaming. His first encounter with Fuji had been the subject of his dreams, whether he's daydreaming or asleep, for the past two years.

"Saa…I wouldn't lie would I?" Tezuka looked at Fuji failing to read the honey-haired boy's real emotions. Fuji wouldn't lie, he knew because the tensai loves his own sadistic nature. He would want to see a person suffering because he told them the truth rather than lie to them to make them feel comfortable.

"Hn" the bespectacled lad stood up and walked out of the room and into the corridor fully aware of the figure following him. "What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch with you!" Fuji answered while following Tezuka childishly, placing both his hands behind his back.

"I don't eat during lunch" was his short response, typical Tezuka.

Fuji finally caught up on him, "That's why I brought you a bentou!" he smile shoving the box to Tezuka's face.

Tezuka sighed, he knew Fuji's stubbornness has no end. "Sorry Fuji…I…"

"I made this for you" Fuji's smile didn't vanish.

Tezuka force himself to stop the small curve from involuntarily appearing from his face. He was always fond of Fuji's sweetness, yet, "I can't…accept that…"

"Why?"

Tezuka turned around. He never liked seeing the boy frown. "You'll never understand it…"

"Try me!" the tensai shouted at his buchou's back. Tezuka had definitely made a mistake. The tensai loved challenges and he considered Tesuka the greatest challenge he ever faced in his entire life.

Tezuka still had his back on the glaring tensai. He didn't have the courage to face his cerulean eyes that are longing for an answer. "Trust me Fuji, its better is you don't know anything." He started walking away from the tensai and into the rooftop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey!" the worried fukubuchou leaned on the rails and greeted the hazel-eyed boy. "Eiji said you've never eaten a single meal eversince you and Fuji became classmates." He stared at his so-called bestfriend trying to figure out what's wrong.

His hazel eyes continued gazing at the clear sky above him. "I feed myself to death every night, Oishi…" Tezuka's stoic voice didn't take the worries out of the black flat-haired lad beside him.

"I know…" Oishi reminded him. "But isn't it bad for you…I mean if you want to stay you know…_normal_…you should at least eat 'real food'…and feeding yourself to death every night doesn't help either" he reprimanded but kept his voice gentle.

Tezuka's hands tightened their grip on the rails. He was having a hard time adjusting himself in this new school. "It's different Oishi…you wouldn't know this feeling—"

"I know Tezuka! I know…" Oishi pulled the taller boy to face him, pulling his shirt in the process. "That's how I felt when I first meet Eiji—"

"Eiji and you are the same when you meet each other." He said in his usual expressionless voice and removed Oishi's grip from his shirt. "His scent is strong Oishi, you know that…"

The other boy was silent, still lost for words. The brunette took this opportunity to walk away from his companion, but before he can go out of the rooftop door, Oishi stopped him.

"You'll just hurt the both of you if you continue doing this Tezuka…" he warned the other boy. "Stop torturing yourself…please…"

Tezuka just merely walked out of the door and headed back to class, not wanting to hear any of Oishi's sympathy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji sighed for the hundredth time while sitting uncomfortably in the cafeteria table as he watched the hungry spiky haired lad devour his home-cooked bentou.

"Nya! What's wrong Fujiko?" A certain red-hair crossed his line of sight. "You haven't eaten anything and you're just wasting your breaths by sighing."

"Do you like me, Eiji?" the tensai asked, still staring blankly at the sight of the hungry Momo infront of him.

"Of course I do!" Eiji answered in his usual energetic tone. "You're cool, you're smart and I could tell you everything!"

"Everything?"

The redhead nodded and grinned like a cuddly cat. "Oi! Everything!"

Fuji shifted in his seat and turned his gaze towards the grinning cat-like fellow beside him. "You live together with some of the regulars, right? Including Tezuka…"

"Eto…ummm…" Fuji opened his eyes revealing two cerulean orbs and glared at Eiji. "How did you know?"

"I followed him once…" Fuji didn't remove his gaze on the little kitten who was now sweating with nervousness. "Why is he avoiding me?"

"He's not…he doesn't like it when people stay too close to him." Fuji's eyes suddenly shut tight, his normal smile pasted back on his face.

"I see…" he whispered to himself.

"You like Tezuka-buchou, don't you?" a small familiar voice occupied Fuji's ears as he suddenly blushed furiously. He looked up just enough to see the youngest regular member of their team smiling at him, seemingly reading his thoughts.

_THA-THUMP!_ Fuji felt his heartbeat grew louder and faster. He knew he loved Tezuka eversince the first day he met him, but he kept that as a secret. He didn't know people noticed it until now.

Momo was now grinning beside Ryoma, the little freshman. "Your heart beats so loud and fast senpai. You really do like buchou!" He continued grinning until an elbow found its way into his now full stomach. "Yawch! That hurt!" he winced at the smaller boy beside him.

Fuji blushed harder than the last time. Even Momo knows his secret. This could only mean two things, either the two boys are capable of telekinesis or he's just plain obvious. Seeing that the first option was rather unbelievable, he settled on the last one. The tensai sighed once again. No wonder Tezuka is avoiding him, if Momo had figured it out, without a doubt, Tezuka would have too.

Pair of hands caught his shoulders, as the acrobat pulled him closer. "Relax, Fujiko! Why don't you talk to buchou? Nya" he grinned while pointing out of the cafeteria door. Fuji turned around and followed his bestfriend's finger just in time to see Tezuka emerging from the stairs.

"I'll do that." Fuji smiled before getting up.

"Goodluck Fujiko!" Eiji smiled before reverting his eyes to his bentou. '_Everything will be alright' _he thought while eating joyfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tezuka!" Fuji shouted from across the hall. Tezuka stopped at his tracks but didn't bother to look at the owner of the voice. "What do you want Fuji?" he asked as soon as the tensai was behind him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because that would be best for you."

"Don't tell me what's best for me!" Fuji felt his anger building up as he shouted the words behind the taller boy's back. "What's best for me is for you to stop this fucking charade. I don't know what you're thinking Tezuka…but please…" he lowered down his voice as tears begun to form behind his eyes. "…please stop avoiding me…"

"I like you Tezuka…" he whispered almost inaudibly, staring at the floor, afraid to look at the buchou's face. Fuji knew he heard him but the other boy remained silent for a moment.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Fuji jerked his head up, the buchou's back still blocking his sight. "…Don't come closer to the darkness that you don't need to see…"

Those words pierced into the tensai's heart as he watched the retreating buchou out of his sight. He fell down on his knees crying his heart out, not caring that a handful of people saw him breakdown.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review if you want me to continue with this fic. :) Don't worry...you'll get to see Tezuka's side of the story next chapter


	2. Decisions

Can't Help Falling

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took too long...i have so many things to do at work...hope you like this chapter

Please read and review! ;

**Amaitoru: You'll be meeting Atobe soon enogh! :)**

**Loverbabe: Hmmm...yeah...cause i really like the twilight series...I anted Tezuka to be edward...it suits him ne? :)**

This is really the first yaoi fic i've ever written in my whole life...i hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions**

"Nya Oishi! I can't find Fujiko anywhere!" Eiji shouted while pulling out one of Oishi's jersey sleeve childishly. The neko had been bugging the vice captain eversince the bell rang to signal the end of classes.

Oishi placed his racket down and faced the red hair. "What's wrong Eiji? You've been abnormally worried about him."

Eiji looked down his lap and removed his hands from Oishi's sleeve. "He's been acting weird all afternoon." He pouted while clenching his fists into a ball. "And his eyes were all fluffy and red. I'm worried about him…and I still can't see him, can you?"

"No…" Oishi sighed. "You know I couldn't see him either…"

"I wonder what happened after he confessed to buchou…"

Eiji felt hands grabbing and shaking him. "Fuji confessed? To Tezuka?" The neko nodded slowly, surprised by the actions of his mate. "You don't understand Eiji, Fuji's…Fuji's been rejected! I saw Tezuka's future after he rejected Fuji!"

It was after a few seconds before a sound could escape from Eiji's lips. "Is…it that…bad?"

"Twenty laps Kikumaru!" An emotionless voice shouted. Eiji looked up enough to see his buchou glaring at him.

"Demo buchou…Oishi is—"

"Now!" Tezuka commanded. Eiji suddenly jerked up and begun running.

"Tezuka…" A worried voice finally greeted him. "Why have you rejected him?" The captain remained silent. He doesn't want to talk about Fuji anymore. "Why can't you be more honest to yourself?"

Tezuka didn't remove his sight from the people practicing at the courts and retained his expressionless face. "Another word from you Oisi and I swear I'm gonna make you run a thousand laps."

It was unusual for Oishi to hear Tezuka loose his cool but when it comes to Fuji, Tezuka is overly, unreasonable. "It's true Tezuka, Fuji's not here because of you! You're destroying yourself! You're destroying the team!"

"A thousand laps, Oishi, now!"

"You're DESTROYING Fuji!"

Tezuka stood silent for a long time. Was he really destroying the one thing he cared for the most?

"_Buchou!"_

Tezuka returned to reality and turned his gaze to the small freshman who was preparing his racket at the bench. _"Echizen"_ he answered with his thoughts.

"_You want to know where Fuji senpai is?"_

"…"

Tezuka knew Ryoma was smirking, although he was facing the boy's back and considering that the little freshman was a feet from him. _"That girl at the other court saw him going out of the school gates."_ Tezuka glanced over at the girl's tennis courts and saw two girls busy giggling. One was the captain of the girl's tennis team and apparently, the president of the Fuji's fans club. The other one was the girl who confessed to Fuji just months ago.

"_He went home."_

"_No, he's in the public courts. The president of his fan club saw him and is bragging about it."_ Ryoma sat down the bench and looked at the girls who were blushing at the other court. _"They're blushing because you're staring at them, buchou."_ The little freshman definitely loves the way he can trespass into his mysterious buchou's head.

Tezuka felt several weights being lifted from his chest. He knew the tensai needed his own space and he was willing to give it to him. Fuji can never accept defeats but he is strong enough to move on, to forget about him and to be happy. Tezuka would still be watching over his angel, as long as Fuji is happy…

"_You love him buchou" _that was not a question_.  
_

"_This doesn't concern you"_ He hates having the arrogant freshman in his thoughts.

"_You're quite stubborn for someone who broke his own heart because of his own stupidity."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about Echizen."_

"_You're an idiot buchou!"_ Ryoma stood up and went inside the court to play a practice match against Momoshiro. He stood behind the service line waiting for the other to hit his serve. _"It doesn't matter whether Fuji senpai is a human."_

Ryoma slammed the ball back to Momo's side of the court. **Love-15.** _"If you really love him, you can work things out."_

Tezuka watched the game, completely ignoring that Oishi was still behind him. _"Let some of your guard down buchou!" _Ryoma returned Momo's dunk smash almost easily. **Love-30.**

The result was predictable; Ryoma was really heated even at the start of the match._ "You've been alone for the past 500 years; it won't hurt to have someone"_ **Love-40.**

"_Be happy, buchou!" _The little brat finally won. **Game set Echizen. One Game to Love.**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Fuji stood at the public courts alone, watching a particular pair play tennis. They were two junior high boys, probably the same age as Echizen, happily smashing the ball to each other. Fuji felt envious of their atmosphere. He and Tezuka had only played a tennis match once when they were first year students, and that match ended in a depressing way. He always wondered what it feels like for the both of them to play a match once again. Now, there was no way he could know how it feels like to play against the stoic buchou and he would never know what it's like to spend some time with Tezuka alone.

He hates him, and he would never love someone like him.

It's time to let go of these feelings for they would never be together.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind him, surprising the hell out of him. "Do you always sneak out of practice just to watch those brats play?" Fuji knew who's the voice belong to. He slowly turned around, placing his usual smile back in his face.

"You have tennis practice too, ne Atobe?"

The diva smiled at the tensai's remark "Sakaki sensei let us off early. What's your excuse?"

"…"

"So nobody in your team knows you're here?" The honey haired boy shook his head. "Since nobody knows you're here, join me for coffee."

"Sorry, I can't…I have so many things to do and—" Fuji looked into the confident eyes of the person infront of him. How can he refuse when the other was so determined to spend some time with him. Fuji decided that he deserves to have a little fun since Tezuka rejected him not more than 4 hours ago. He forced his usual smile, "Fine, I'll come with you." he finally replied.

Atobe can't help but to smile at the lovely face infront of him.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"What?" Fuji flashed his cerulean orbs at the person sitting infronfront of him.

Atobe smirked, not pulling the hand that was cupped under his chin. "Do I have to repeat it?" His eyes were fixed on the surprised tensai. "I said I like you."

Fuji replaced his surprised expression with his usual smile. "Why?" he asked in his melodic voice. He continued to gaze at the rich diva who was now sipping his cup of tea. Sensing that the other won't answer, he decided to break the silence. "Sorry, that was a stupid question…"

"That smile…" Atobe started, not looking at the tensai. "Youkept your true emotions behind that fake smile…I just…" he stopped and looked deeply into Fuji's ocean eyes. "I wanna see you smile a genuine one."

Fuji bowed his head and stared at the cup of coffee in his hands in order to avoid Atobe's gaze. It was one hell of a day. This afternoon, the rejection happened and next minute, the vainness diva of all, dropped his arrogance and was suddenly confessing his feelings for him. "How could you say that?" he whispered softly. "You don't even know me…"

"I was watching you…" Fuji pulled his head up and locked his eyes with Atobe's. "I've been watching you for a long time Fuji…I really like you." Atobe continued.

The tensai studied the boy infront. He was serious about this. There was not even a hint of cockiness in his actions towards him. If this boy really does like him, maybe it was time to let go of the past and move on. After all, he needed to get away from Tezuka, and the best way to forget about him is to find another love. Who else was the better candidate than the man who officially defeated him in a tennis match, Atobe Keigo.

There was a sudden ring in the background. Atobe gave out an annoyed sound before getting his fone out of his pocket and flipping it open to answer the call "What do you want? Ore-sama doesn't approve of any interruptions!" he greeted the caller with his usual arrogance, same old Atobe.

They talked for a couple of minutes as Fuji intently watch his every move. "Fine, fine! Do whatever you want Yuushi. Ore-sama doesn't give a damn!" He flipped his phone shut before grabbing his up and sipping his tea.

Fuji chuckled lightly, making Atobe raise his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering where the arrogant Atobe went. I was not used to the way you're treating me earlier. After all this time, he was just infront of me."

"They're different from you! I like you and I want to be with you." Atobe blushed. "I can never be arrogant infront of you."

"Saa…you like your teammates too, don't you?"

Atobe blushed even harder. "Ne…buchou?" Fuji teased.

"Fine I do like them, though it's different from the like I have for you."

Fuji smiled even bigger "Thank you, Atobe. I really appreciate it."

"Does this mean you're giving me a chance?" Atobe crossed his arms under his chest. "You're beginning to like me don't you?"

"Don't keep your hopes up." Fuji smirked. He was comfortable being with Atobe. He doesn't act like Tezuka nor did he make butterflies fly in his stomach. But at least Atobe was trying to make him smile; he was willing to love him and not drive him away. Maybe one day this diva would make this pain go away. After all, Atobe was just asking for a chance, would he still deprive him of that? "I still have to think about it."

"I'll make you like me then." Fuji watched Atobe as he drank the remains of his tea happily. _"Here's your wish Tezuka…I can finally get out of your life."_ Fuji whispered to himself, still aware of the pain that still won't go away from his heart.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The door slammed towards the wall startling the Seigaku members who were gathered at their living room. Blood dropped continually at the floor.

"Tezuka!" "Buchou!" the members shouted almost at the same time and circled themselves around Tezuka.

"You hunted again, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Nya That's bad buchou! I thought we wouldn't hunt humans again." Eiji whined beside him.

"You made that rule buchou and you're going to break it?" Momo questioned.

"Baka! It's not buchou who made that rule! It's the leader of the Tokyo coven…Fssssh" Momo glared at the one who always disagreed with him, Kaidoh.

"You don't have to be afraid, by the smell of things; it's not human blood but animal blood." Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But he must have taken too much!"

The freshman pulled his cap down and sighed. "It is still bad for him to drink blood, ne? Inui sempai"

The megane nodded. "In order for my human chromosome poison to work, the maximum level of blood we could drink for a month is one glass of animal blood."

"Tezuka! Why are you doing this?" Oishi demanded, shaking the buchou. "I thought you don't want to be a monster!"

Tezuka had been dizzy from all the animal blood he drank and now, the whole regular team (except for Fuji and Taka which are both humans) was making him even dizzier. He just had enough of these things. "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

The whole house became quiet and one by one the regulars were back to their own rooms. "_Damn, I used it again…"_

He wasn't in the mood to apologize to everyone about using his powers, so he went straight up to his room and locked himself inside.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tezuka walked into the dark kitchen. It was near midnight; everyone should have been asleep by now. Tezuka pulled a chair and sat down the table. "You're still awake?" he asked the dark corner.

"Yeah…" Silence followed afterwards. Oishi didn't move away from where he was seated, still deep in thought. "I'm sorry Tezuka…" he whispered. "…for everything. I understand your situation now…"

"Aa"

"You can't control that power when your emotions are high right?" the vice captain finally stood up and walked towards the refrigerator. "It must be hard for you…" the captain stayed silent. Of course Oishi knew that. Oishi can't also control the things that his power allows him to see.

"It's also hard for you."

Oishi smiled at his bestfriend's reply. "No it's not. I just want to protect all of you from the things I foresee." He scanned the contents of the refrigerator and pulled a carton of milk. "I like my power, although Eiji's power is much better."

"You can see the bad future while he can see the good ones. The two of you really make a great pair."

"You think so?" Oishi whispered before sipping from his cup of milk. "You and Fuji also seems to be good together." He whispered.

"I don't wanna talk abou—"

Oishi glared at the brown-haired. "You think that he likes you because you're using your powers on him?"

"…"

"I thought so…" Oishi moved towards the sink and rinsed his cup, smiling. Tezuka observed his friend, what was funny about his situation? Whenever the tensai was near him, his emotions burst out from his chest; He can't breathe and he can't think properly. Everything would stop. Technically, whenever these things happen, his power would just come out, asking—no, making Fuji fall in love with him. Isn't it wrong for Fuji to love him just because he orders him to?

"I can't see him…and neither can Eiji." Tezuka looked at Oishi, who's still rinsing his glass for the longest time, with confused eyes. _What the hell is this about? Oishi and Eiji can't see Fuji?_

"I don't—"

"Ryoma can't read his thoughts, Momo can't see him either. Eventhough Inui could slow time down, or stop it, Fuji can still move normally. Kaidoh, well, you have to admit, Fuji's been returning his boomerang snake easily." Finally Oishi placed the empty glass in the cupboard, looked out the window and into the full moon."It was like he was not affected by anything we do…not even you Tezuka…if we can't use our powers on him, you can't possibly use your powers too."

Tezuka felt his body slowly become numb. _Did Fuji really like me?_

"Still…he's human and—"

"I know" Oishi patted Tezuka's shoulder. "That's why I won't stop you from hunting, anymore. I know you need blood to resist him…after all, when our kind find our mate…their scent becomes stronger." Oishi gave his bestfriend a reassuring smile. "Just remember to eat human food to be able to control your other senses."

_Mate? Can it be possible that Fuji's my mate?_

"Tezuka? Are you listening?"

"Aa"

"And remember to drink Inui's juice…he said that your chromosomes were getting unstable." Tesuka looked down at his hand. A vampire has 2 or 3 chromosomes less than that of a human. Inui on the otherhand, created this foul-smelling, hideous juice that allows 2 or 3 of their chromosomes to double. Because of that, they could walk in the human world without any fear for hunting those innocent humans. The seven of them (and the others under the Tokyo coven) had turned their backs from the vampire world and had accepted that the life of a vampire is too much for them. They had missed their lives as humans and thus, they're doing everything they could to be one again. Sadly, this was just an illusion they've created for their selfish selves. They all knew that they would never go back to what they used to be.

"Sure…it's getting late, you better go to sleep Oishi…"

Oishi followed his advice and walked towards the door before looking back at him. "Goodnight Tezuka"

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tezuka stood infront of the Fuji residence and gazed in the top-most window. He caught sight of the cactus sitting by the window sill. He slowly lifted his arms as the window unlocked itself and opened by it's own as if welcoming him. He jumped from doorstep and into the window. He slowly looked around the room. It still looked the same as yesterday, even though he never accepted Fuji's sleepover offers, he knew this room. For two years, he had been in this room looking at the sleeping tensai, guarding him, spending some time with him and telling him his true feelings. The clock beside the little cactus above Fuji's table read 1:30 am. Around this time, Fuji is always fast asleep.

He climbed down the window and approached the tensai's bed. He was curled up in his bed obviously feeling cold from the breeze that was coming in from the opened window. Tezuka grabbed the blanket under Fuji's feet and wrapped it around him. He then sat beside his angel and brushed the hair on his face. Fuji was truly beautiful; why else would an immortal monster be enchanted by a human? He held Fuji's face with his hand. "Do you really love a monster like me?"

The breeze once again blew inside the room. Tezuka could feel the scent of Fuji's blood run up his nostrils. His throat struggled with pain as he controlled his urge to move closer to Fuji's throat. It's a good thing he went hunting after practice, if he didn't, Fuji would be a lifeless, bloodless corpse lying in his arms. He wasn't thirsty anymore although Fuji's blood still stings his respiratory system.

"Look at what you're doing to me…I can kill you in seconds. Still, I can't…I can't live without you…" He leaned in much closer to the sleeping beauty. "I as afraid that you only liked me because I was commanding you with my power, that was really stupid of me."

"Hmm…Tezuka…I love you…Please…don't leave me…" Fuji murmured still asleep. Tezuka watched as the honey haired boy twitched in his bed, obviously, he was having a dream about what happened this afternoon. The tensai was in pain, and the one who caused this pain was him.

"Gomen…I'm really sorry for hurting you…" Tezuka smiled and leaned a little closer. "If you really love me…I won't run away anymore…" He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips into Fuji's.

"I love you, Syusuke."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Fuji jerked up from his bed and carefully pulled his hand to his mouth. He felt Tezuka kissing him. The warmth of his breath, his soft lips and his scent, Tezuka's sweet scent, he felt them all. He looked around his room. Everything was in its own place. "_It was all a dream…there's no way Tezuka would really kiss me."_ Fuji was now back to reality.

He gently felt the warm sunrays touch his skin. He looked out the window. It was yet another day. He didn't feel like going to school and he definitely didn't want to see Tezuka. He had decided. It was now time to forget about his feeling for the buchou.

He pushed himself back to bed and hugged his pillow. He really liked the smell of his pillows. Every morning his pillows smelled like his buchou, as if the boy had slept beside him for the whole night. He flashed a smile and closed his eyes. He really do love the stoic boy.

"Syusuke! Get up or you'll be late for school!" Yumiko shouted downstairs.

"I'm coming!" _Just give me five more minutes._ Fuji continued hugging his pillow while remembering the feeling of Tezuka's lips on his own. He didn't care if it was a dream or the smell of his pillow was just his imagination. He wanted to stay in his bed because the moment he gets up, Tezuka would again be far away from him.

* * *

**A/N: **i hope you like it ;

here's a list of their powers:

Tezuka: Can control things with his mind; can also order people with his mind

Oishi: Sees the bad future

Eiji: Sees the good future

Inui: Slow things down

Kaidoh: Can trigger your imagination and make you see things (to his own liking)

Momo: Can see every part of your circulatory and nervous system and can manipulate them (very useful to vampires, i think)

Ryoma: Can read minds

Fuji and taka-san are both human you'll see why later...;


	3. Close Encounters

Can't Help Falling

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter! :) i hope you guys like it! Please R&R! :)

**Thanks for those who reviewed :) i hope you'll still continue reading this. :)  
**

**Skysurf: Thanks a lot! i love writing them too! Fuji and Tezuka will be together sooooooon! :) i can't wait to write that chapter :P**

**Yoshikochan: Yeah, he's immune. You'll see why soon enough. hehehe :)**

**Loverbabe: Fuji is sort of like Bella, but there's also a lot of differences between them. He's immune to every vampire power that Tezuka's coven possess but it's not a sheild. he's just simply immune.**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Chapter 3**

**Close Encounters**

"Syusuke…" Yumiko started. She pulled a chair from the dining table and sat infront of her brother. "We need to talk."

Fuji placed a piece of his wasabi covered shrimp in his mouth "About what, nee-san?"

"I'm going to take over tosan's business in the US. I'm worried about you and Yuuta."

"Go ahead nee-san, I'm fine by myself." Fuji smiled while getting yet another piece of shrimp. "Besides, Yuuta's doing well in St. Rudolf's dormitory and he doesn't go home that much; I think I can handle things here." He took a bite from the shrimp and swallowed it.

Yumiko sighed. Her little brother was too independent, although he likes to make people think that he never takes things seriously. She was more worried of the fact that her otouto was not his usual self eversince he came home yesterday and it seems that he was keeping something from her. "I'm flying in about two hours."

Fuji dropped his chopsticks and stared at his sister. "Send my regards to kaasan and tosan." Silence filled the room as two pairs of blue orbs met. A moment later the doorbell rang. Fuji pasted his usual mask on his face and walked towards the door. "Nee-san…"

"Umm?" Yumiko didn't look away from Fuji's now empty chair.

"I'm really going to miss you…" He said before holding the doorknob.

Yumiko smiled. "Me too, Syusuke…"

Fuji opened the door and was greeted by the most unexpected visitor. He stood motionless on the doorstep as he gazed at the person infront of him.

"Keigo-kun! What a surprise!" Yumiko shouted standing up from the dining table and running towards their guest. "What brings you here?"

"Yumiko-san, it's good to see you again!" Atobe greeted casually.

"You…" Fuji looked at is sister who was about to hug the other boy and then to Atobe, who was surprisingly friendly with his sister. "…know each other?" Fuji asked still unaware of the relationship of the two people infront of him.

"His cousin was my boyfriend when I studied business in Harvard." The older Fuji answered her brother. "Remember, Kyosuke?"

Fuji took a while to reminisce the moments when his sister would call him from her Harvard dorm and would continuously tell stories about her boyfriend. It was a long time ago and Fuji was still an elementary student back then. He used to sleep during those long conversations; now how could he possibly remember, Kyosuke? "Oh, yeah I remember." Fuji lied.

"How's Kyosuke doing?" Yumiko asked the silver haired boy.

Atobe smiled in return. "He's taking over their family's business in the States. I'm sure he's exited to hear from you!" he then turned to the younger Fuji. "Can I accompany Syusuke-kun to school today?" he asked still gazing through the younger Fuji's shocked cerulean orbs.

"Go ahead, Keigo-kun!" Yumiko answered while getting Fuji's bag from a nearby chair. She shoved it into Fuji's chest and smiled at Atobe. "I'm going to the US today and I think I'll be staying there for a while. Can you take care of my brother while I'm away?"

Fuji came back to reality. Apparently, his sister didn't know that the person she was asking to take care of him was the same person who confessed his love to him less than 24 hours ago. "NEE-SAN!"

"What?" Yumiko turned to his brother. "I've known their family Syusuke. At least I know you're in good hands before I leave you for good."

"Fine…" Fuji bent down to get his shoes and put them on. "I'll be going now, or I'll be late for class." He said before hugging his sister. "Take care of yourself, nee-san." Fuji whispered in Yumiko's ear.

"I'll take you to school." Atobe said after Fuji pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm fine. I'll take the—" Before Fuji could finish his sentence Atobe pulled his bag and held his hand. "We'll be going now, Yumiko-san. Have a nice trip!" Atobe bowed at Yumiko and pulled Fuji into the waiting limousine.

"ATOBE!" Fuji shouted as he was pushed inside the limo. "I can go to school by myself!"

Atobe sat beside him and closed the door. "You're not attending first period."

"WHAT?" Fuji looked out the window and realized that the limo was taking a wrong turn and was headed to the opposite direction of his school. "Where are you taking me, Atobe?"

Atobe pulled the weaker boy towards him. "That's Keigo." He whispered in the tensai's ear. Fuji being the weaker one couldn't gather his strength to pull himself away from Atobe's grip. "Didn't I tell you I'll make you like me, ne, Syusuke?"

Fuji sighed. There's no use. He was trapped in Atobe's car and his sister practically gave Atobe the right to take care of him. "Fine…Here's your chance. Now, let me go." Atobe tightened his hold on Fuji's body and got the limo's phone.

"Hey, take us to Oresama's house!" he told the driver.

"Why are we going to your house?"

"We need to talk." Atobe keep his eyes away from Fuji but tightened his grip on his boy, making sure that he wouldn't ever let him go.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Atobe, I need to inform the school about my absence." Fuji explained, but it seemed that the other wasn't listening. Atobe pulled Fuji up the stairs of his mansion and into a big room. "That's already taken care of!" Atobe answered before pushing Fuji to sit down his bed.

"Why are we in _**your**_ room?" Fuji asked nervously. But the silver-haired didn't answer. Instead, he bent down infront of Fuji and held his hand. "Atobe, what's all this about?"

"Syusuke…" Atobe started while staring at the confused ocean globes infront of him. "Don't stay too close to your teammates." He tightened his grip on Fuji's hand. "They're too dangerous."

Fuji tried to look for the answers in Atobe's eyes but all he could see was deep concern. "I—I don't understand…"

"Some things are meant to not be understood by humans…" Atobe whispered, while placing his head on Fuji's lap.

"_**Trust me Fuji, it's better if you d**__**on't know anything."**_Tezuka's words pierced through his heart. _Is this what Tezuka was trying to warn me about? Atobe and Tezuka? Are they not humans? What the fuck is this about?_

"_**Some things are meant to not be understood by humans…" **_Fuji held Atobe's chin and pulled it to face his. "What are you trying to say Atobe?" _**"…Don't come closer to the darkness that you don't need to see…"**_Tezuka's voice kept coming back to him. _Tell me what I don't understand, Atobe…please…_

Atobe stood up and moved away from Fuji. The brunette watched as Atobe held his right arm away from his own body and concentrated on that hand. Suddenly, Atobe's pupils changed into a dark red color with streaks of orange surrounding both his irises. Thread-like red and orange images appeared in Atobe's extened hand before flame engulfed that part of his body. "I'm a wizard Fuji…" he closed both his eyes and hand to stop the flame and stood still, not knowing if the boy was now afraid of him.

"You're a wizard. " Fuji looked Atobe straight in the eye and raised an eyebrow "That's it? That's what you brought me here for?"

Atobe abruptly opened his eyes to see a smiling Fuji infront of him. "You're not scared?"

"Should I be?"

A burst of laughter soon filled the room. What was Atobe thinking, showing a mere human the wonders of the world they shared with people who they only thought exist in fairytales? Yet, the tensai had accepted it as if this thing was normal.

"Why are you laughing?" Fuji asked confused.

"You're really something, Syusuke. You're not even surprised." Atobe replied before walking towards the boy and sitting beside him.

"I am surprised!" He said correcting Atobe. "But I think it's kinda cool."

Atobe held his hand infront of him, casted a small flame and smiled. "Wizards have the power to control the elements and the responsibility of protecting the humans from the dangers of the world we really belong to. Afterall, we are still part human."

"Saa…are my teammates…" Fuji started, looking down at his clenched hands placed above his lap. "Are they…wizards too?"

"No." Fuji jerked his head up to look at Atobe. The diva put the flame out by clenching his hands. "They're part of our world but they are the ones wizards protect the humans from." Fuji could hear a slight anger tone in Atobe's voice. "Stay away from them, Syusuke…"

"…_**Don't come closer to the darkness that you don't need to see…"**_ Tezuka's voice filled his thoughts again. A_re you really dangerous Tezuka? Will I soon be swallowed up by your darkness?_

"Syusuke…Syusuke…" Fuji snapped back. Atobe was holding his cheek and was brushing his sweat away. "First period will be over soon, I'm taking you to your school."

Fuji nodded and let Atobe pull him out of the mansion and into his limousine. _"Tezuka, what exactly are you?"_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tezuka can't help but stare at the empty chair beside him. The tensai had never missed two practices in a row, and now he was nowhere to be seen in the campus. Fuji was not that kind of person who would miss practice just because his captain rejected him. He was more than that. After his nightly visit at Fuji's room, he decided it was time to face the reality and accept the tensai's feelings, no matter what the consequences are.

The brunette looked outside the window and stared at the dark sky. _It's going to rain. _He sighed. _It's going to be cold, Syusuke…_ Right there, he wished he was with his angel, his arms encircled in Fuji's delicate body, keeping his body warm against the cold rain. He gazed back at his notebook, closed it and turned to look at the gates. _He's not coming._ He convinced himself. _He might be sick…I'll just…_ Tezuka's thought were lost when a limousine suddenly parked outside. The driver opened the door, exposing a certain silver-haired diva. Atobe moved into the other side and pulled out an angel; His angel, Fuji Syusuke.

Tezuka suddenly felt jealously overwhelming his whole body. He wanted to rush out and take Fuji back from Atobe's side, but there was no way he could go out of the class. Their professor would never allow anybody to go out unless it's an emergency. He opened his thought and called out for the person who could help him.

_Echizen…_

_What is it, buchou?_ The freshman kept his mind open for emergencies.

_Tell Inui to slow time._

The freshman was confused._ Now? What do you need that for? _

_No, not now. When you hear the bell ring._

_What happened?_ Ryoma asked feeling the urgency in Tezuka's tone.

_I need to get out of class._

Ryoma sighed. His buchou was getting pretty weird these days. Still, he followed Tezuka' orders and trailed Inui's thoughts. After a few seconds, Ryoma was back in Tezuka's head. _Inui-senpai is ready. Buchou…there's still 10 minutes before the bell rings._

_I don't think so._

The atmosphere suddenly changed in the whole room. Tezuka concentrated his powers on the bell just outside his classroom. Suddenly the bell rang, joined by the other bells all over the campus, signaling the end of 1st period.

"What's happening? It's not the end of this period yet." Tezuka's professor looked at his watch and slowly drifted towards the classroom's door. "Oh, well something must be wrong with my watch. You're dismissed class." With that, the professor vanished from the classroom and the other students followed his steps into the corridor for the 10 minute in-between-period breaks.

A gust of wind swept through the classroom as each of the humans seemed paralyzed. Tezuka checked his watch. Time was finally slowing down. During ten minute breaks, students usually crowded the corridors. They went to the restrooms and some just takes this time to check on other students in other classrooms. With Inui slowing down the time, he could pass through the corridors with nobody disturbing him. This way, he could get to Fuji faster.

_Buchou_

Tezuka growled. He didn't expect Echizen to also be unfrozen in Inui's spell. _I thought I was the only one Inui left unfrozen._

_Senpai's casted his spell only to the humans. _Echizen explained. Inui must have sensed that something as wrong. _What's the problem buchou?_

_Syusuke._

Echizen sighed yet again and remained silent for a while. _You're calling him Syusuke now? _Tezuka could just feel Echizen's lips forming a smirk. _We were worried for nothing._

_You told them didn't you?_

_Aa. Senpai Kikumaru's voice was rattling my mind._

Tezuka didn't answer. He knew that Eiji could one day blow Ryoma's mind—literally. He shut his mind off the young freshman before he could see more of his thoughts.. Nobody needs to know Fuji's involvement with the wizards, especially not Eiji and Oishi. Finally, he reached the school's main lobby. He slowly opened the entrance door and walked towards the gate. _You shouldn't be involved in any of this, Syusuke._

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Here's you bag." Atobe handed Fuji his practice bag, but before the tensai could get a full hold of it, the bag dropped.

"Ah…gomen, Atobe. I'm just a little dizzy…" he whispered.

Atobe pulled Fuji's hand and held his forehead. "You're hot!" the diva said. "I'll bring you home." He then pushed Fuji back in the limo.

"No!" Fuji protested. He lowered his face and placed his clenched hands on his lap. "I…don't want…to go back. I'll…have nobody…to come…home to…" Atobe looked down at the tensai. His hands were now wet with droplets of water. Fuji was crying. "Everyone leaves me. First, mom and dad…then Yuuta…and now…nee-san…I can't even blame Tezu—"

Atobe pulled Fuji's frail body into a tight hug. "I won't ever leave you. I won't let you go, Syusuke." Fuji held his tears as the other pulled himself up to face him. Atobe pulled the tensai's right hand and kissed it. "Be mine, Syusuke…"

Fuji looked at the boy infront of him. Nobody had ever wanted him more than Atobe did. Nobody…

_Syusuke…_

A tiny whisper ran through Fuji's heart. He knew that voice, the voice of the person he ever wanted. Fuji gently brushed his left hand above his lips. The dream still seemed so real, yet Tezuka was still so distant. On the otherhand, Atobe would do anything to make him happy. Finally happy…

He placed his hand on Atobe's cheeks and smiled. "I'll try, Atobe…"

_Syusuke…_

The whisper ran through him again. "But I need to go now…I heard the bell rang a moment ago…" he replied ignoring the pain. "I don't wanna be late for second period."

Atobe kissed Fuji's forehead and got up. "Go now, before I convince myself to hold you captive for the day." He smiled as he helped Fuji up. "Take care of yourself, Syusuke."

Fuji nodded. His name just didn't sound the same when it was coming out of Atobe's mouth. However, an illusion is still and illusion. Tezuka would never call him Syusuke. "Take care of yourself too, Atobe." He replied before walking towards the school. He suddenly felt his dizziness coming back to him as he slowly approached the school's entrance door. But just before he could come any closer, a figure welcomed him.

"Fuji…you're late…" Tezuka greeted.

Fuji sighed. His dizziness was making it harder to see and breath. "We're in talking terms now?" he pulled himself up and replied.

"Why didn't you attend yesterday's and this morning's practice?" the buchou maintained his stoic face and moved closer to Fuji.

_Tennis again. You don't wanna lose me because I can help your team get to the nationals. _"I'm tired. Everyone needs a break from practice." Fuji placed his usual smiling mask. _Who would want to go to practice after being rejected by your captain?_ "We should get going, or we'll be late buchou." He then walked away from Tezuka while lowering his face so the other couldn't see any traces of emotion. But before he could take another step, a hand stopped his tracks.

"Didn't you know I was so worried? I thought something happened to you?!" Fuji looked back and stared at the face his buchou was making. It was different from his usual mask. His eyes were full of concern. At that very moment, Tezuka's face was priceless. But it was too late. The damage had been done and they could never go back to fix things again.

Fuji pulled his hand from Tezuka's grip and held it close to his chest. All of a sudden, droplets of water could be seen falling to the ground. Within a matter of seconds, both of them were drenched under the rain, still unmoving. Tezuka decided to cut the silence before Fuji gets sick. "We should go inside, it's raining really hard. You—"

"How could you be so mean, Tezuka?" Fuji shouted against the sound of the heavy rain. His eyes were wet and the rain wasn't the only cause of it. Tezuka felt his heart getting heavy as he watched the tears flowing out of Fuji's cerulean orbs. He didn't know that the tensai really loves him this much nor did he expect that his little act would tear Fuji's world apart. He couldn't bear seeing his angel being destroyed infront of him.

"I'm sorry, Syusuke…" Fuji couldn't believe his ears. Did Tezuka call him Syusuke? "I can't bear this feeling any longer…I…really lov--"

"Tezuka…" Fuji stopped Tezuka from saying anything further. Fuji felt his body becoming hot. His eyes were now deceiving him. Everything was getting blurry by the second. _I don't want to feel hurt again. If you wanna leave me do it now. Now…when I still have someone to run to…_"..don't make it any harder for me to let you go…"

"Fuji…"

"Good…bye…Tezu…ka" At that moment, Fuji's world suddenly blacked out. As Fuji collapsed, the last thing he heard was his name being called out by the very person who broke his heart.

* * *

Thank you for reading...:) I really hope you like this chapter as much as i loved writing it.

Yes, Atobe's a wizard! Contrary to the old legend that says that werewolves were the mortal enemy of vampires, in this story, wizards are the mortal enemy of vampires. well, because they protect humans while the vampires kill humans. that's about it.

Please review. Comments, suggestions and criticisms are very welcome! :)

Just please review. :)


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

Tez x Fuji X Atobe

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. Please R&R :)

Sorry...I'm really busy so the updates are kinda late...

Anyhow...belated happy birthday to Mitsu and Keigo! :) i wanted to finish this chapter for mitsu's birthday but i guess i'm really late :s

well, it's late but it's worth the wait! hahahahaha kidding! Please don't kill me! i just use that motto cause i'm always late for class. Enjoy this chapter! TOODDLES :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sleeping Beauty**

Oishi peeked inside Tezuka's classroom and scanned the back row carefully, only to be greeted by two empty tables. _He's not in here. _Oishi thought. He turned into the window just outside the corridor and leaned on it. _What the hell is he thinking, using Inui's powers in broad daylight?_

"Oishi!" The earsplitting redhead shouted. "I can't find buchou or Fujiko anywhere!" Eiji pouted while clinging to Oishi's right arm. "Do you think they're okay?"

The vice captain sighed in response. "He doesn't usually go out during breaks…and" at that same moment, Oishi's eye suddenly changed into clear silvery orbs. "Nya Oishiiii!" The vice captain remained silent for a while staring at nothing. When the green color finally engulfed his eyes, the bell for the second period finally rang.

"Ne…Oishi...you saw something didn't you? And Tezuka's still not here…the bell rang and—"

"I saw him Eiji…"

"Is it that bad senpai?" A voice caught Oishi's attention. He looked behind him to see Kaidoh and Inui approaching them. Oishi nodded in response.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" all four of them looked at the opposite corner. "Mamushi's heart's sure is racing very fast! Nervous?" The taller of the new pair teased.

"This is serious Takeshi!" the little freshman reprimanded.

All the other regular's jaw dropped down. "Takeshi?!" they all blurted out.

"You're finally together!" Eiji jumped at the little boy now beside him. "Hoi! I saw it and now it's true! Our little chibi is all grown up" he said while trapping Ryoma in a bear hug.

"Eiji senpai! I'm already a grown up!" Echizen fought harder to release himself from Eiji's hug. "I'm more than 200 years old!" he shouted.

"Nya I'm still older! I'm 400 remember!" Eiji sticked out his tongue to the little brat.

"Ano…guys…" the mother hen finally had the nerve to stop the commotion, but all the other regulars (except Kaidoh) were using over the whole Momoshiro and Echizen finally together story. "Now, it's buchou and Fujiko's turn to be happy." Eiji shouted completely ignoring his boyfriend.

Oishi felt a twitch in his forehead. "GUYS, FUJI COLLAPSED AND TEZUKA'S BRINGING HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"What really happened, Oishi?" Inui broke the surprise and asked.

"I don't know…" Oishi looked outside the window beside them. "I can only see the future and not the past Inui…but something's gonna happen for sure." Oishi felt the wind blew through the opened window. "Even the wind is rough today…"

"What's gonna happen senpai?" Kaidoh finally asked.

"Oishi-senpai saw buchou getting attacked in the infirmary." The little freshman explained.

Eiji pouted "Nya we need to save them!" he said while pulling one of Oishi's sleeves.

"Why would someone attack buchou?" Momo asked.

Inui pushed his glasses above his nose bridge, "I don't know either but it seems that this attack has something to do with what happened earlier." He said calculating the possibilities of the identity of the attacker. "Oishi, did you see who attacked Tezuka?"

The vice captain shook his head.

"Well we can't just stand here! If Tezuka's being attacked, Fujiko will be involved!" Eiji said panicking.

"How can we help them? The teachers will definitely look for us. We can't just skip—" Ryoma asked but suddenly stopped after realizing something and looking at the now silent Kaidoh. All the other regulars looked as well, seemingly agreeable to what the freshman was thinking.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kaidoh asked nervously.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Syusuke…hang in there!_ Tezuka told the unconscious Fuji while carrying him in his arms and running towards the infirmary. They arrived a couple of minutes later with Tezuka panting heavily.

"Hey is anyone in?" He shouted infront of the closed door. Silence answered him. Tezuka slowly stretched his arm and reached for the doorknob. _Damn, it's locked._ He looked at the tiny body in his arms. Fuji was still unconscious and very hot. Tezuka closed his eyes and kissed Fuji's forehead. _Please…open the door…Syusuke's temperature keeps getting higher…please…OPEN THE DOOR! _Suddenly, Tezuka heard the door clicked and slowly opened, welcoming the both of them into an empty infirmary.

Tezuka walked inside the infirmary and looked around. He stopped beside an empty bed and slowly placed Fuji down. He brushed off all the hair in Fuji's face, then held his hand tight. "I'm sorry Syusuke…" he raised his other hand and just like magic, a bucket of water and a small towel appeared infront of him. He finally let Fuji's hand down and drenched the towel with water before putting it above Fuji's forehead. "Get well soon…"

"Kuni…mitsu…"

Tezuka looked at Fuji with surprised eyes. The tensai was calling him, even when he's unconscious. "Don't leave me…I can't…live without…you…" Tezuka gazed at his sleeping angel. He was the cause of all this. He destroyed him yet, Fuji still wants him. The captain smiled and kissed his little angel. "I won't…I won't leave you ever again…"

He stood up from his position and brought the blanket up to Fuji's neck. "Sleep well…" he whispered before fishing Fuji's cellphone from the tensai's bag. He checked the address book and finally caught Yumiko's number. The other line rang but after a while, the call was diverted to another number. Tezuka removed the phone from his ears to see the number to which he was diverted to.

"Atobe?" Tezuka looked back into Fuji's sleeping face and sighed.

"Syusuke! I thought your class has started?" he was greeted by a cheerful voice. Tezuka felt pain ran through his heart. _Why is he calling him Syusuke now?_ He gathered all his strength and answered the cheerfulness with his emotionless spirit.

"I was diverted to your phone…what happened to Yumiko-san?"

"Tezuka? What are you doing with Syusuke's phone?"

"I asked you first!" Tezuka couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let Atobe trigger his jealousy. "Where is Yumiko-san?"

"She's on her flight to America. She left the Fuji brothers in Ore-sama's care. Now, why are you using Syusuke's phone."

"Just tell Yumiko-san that Fuji will be staying with me while she's gone."

"He is staying with Ore-sama. Why would I entrust my precious Syusuke to a stinking vampire like you?"

_My precious Syusuke?_ Three words that pierced through Tezuka's heart. "I'm their captain. I'm responsible for anything that happens to any members of my team."

"Ore-sama won't allow that!" Atobe shouted. "Ore-sama will go back to that dim-witted school of yours and get him."

"That is not necessary Atobe!" with that Tezuka ended the call before the other line could even talk some more. He placed the phone above the side table and kneeled down beside Fuji. "Syusuke…don't let anyone else hold you…" he clamped both of their hands together to make sure that he would not ever let it go.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Fsssh…Here it goes!" Kaidoh concentrated on the five other regulars infront of him. In a blink of an eye, Ryoma, Oishi, Eiji and Momoshiro were cloned. "Fsssh…they could only be visible for an hour…" Kaidoh explained, looking exhausted.

"Nya mamushi is soooo cool" Kaidoh gave the jumping Eiji a killer stare. "Ooops sorry…" Eiji apologized while hiding behind Oishi.

"Oihi moved towards his own clone and examined it. "Well…this is fine. If ever we need more time, Inui would do the trick!" Oishi explained as Kaidoh ordered the clones to go to their respective classrooms.

"Oi mamushi!" Momoshiro shouted. "Where are your clones?" he pointed towards Inui.

"They're already in our classrooms." Inui explained while fixing his glasses. "He always does that whenever I call him out." Kaioh blushed at the thought.

"Let's go minna! Let's save Tezuka and Fuji!" Oishi ordered as the other regulars followed him towards the infirmary.

Momoshiro moved closer to the running freshman and whispered. "Maybe we should ask that mamushi to make copies of us so we could skip class and do something else in school." He giggled.

Ryoma felt chills running up his spine and blushing very hard.

"Oh, you read my mind, honey." Momo laughed getting yet a redder shade of blush from his lover. "After all, we don't need to study, we've finished two degrees in college remember?"

"Che! Shut up Takeshi!"

Momoshiro smirked. "Let's make up for the 150 years I've spent courting you."

"Fine…do whatever you want!" Ryoma answered not looking at his lover's face.

"HEY YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT! You're way behind!" The two lovers followed the rest of the regulars running towards Fuji and Tezuka.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tezuka continued to stare at his angel who was panting heavily above the bed. He was only trying to save him, but in the end, he destroyed him. He only wanted to stay beside Fuji and not involve him with this vampire issue, but he just can't help but get jealous of his closeness with that vain wizard. If Fuji's gonna end up with some magical creature, then why did he even turned him down.

Tezuka looked at his own hands. He was not human and he firmly believed that they were creatures of the dark; A living corpse with no soul and no right to love. All these had change when he first laid eyes on Fuji. This tensai, even though he was cold to Fuji on purpose, never gave up on him. Fuji loved him enough to pull him out of his own darkness.

He gazed back on his angel and slowly lowered his face. _You're my light, Syusuke…_He gently held Fuji's soft lips open and pressed his own on Fuji's.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY FANGS OF HIM, TEZUKA!" a voice suddenly shouted through the door.

Tezuka stood up from his position and stared at the now opened door. "This has nothing to do with you, Atobe."

Atobe started to move forward. "That's your last step. You're not getting any closer to Fuji." Tezuka stopped the diva's tracks. Atobe glared at Tezuka as he started to pull out his right hand. "Don't think about using that Atobe! This room contains gasses that could blow off with just a flicker of that." Tezuka pointed at Atobe's now stretched hand.

"Why would I care if your stupid school's blown into pieces?"

"Think about Syusuke."

"And what right do you have to call him by his first name?"

Tezuka backed down. Fuji was his only weakness and Atobe used this opportunity to his own use. "So, you like him? Too bad, he's with me now; so hand him over!" Atobe's usual cockiness made its way through.

"I'll only believe it when those words come from his own mouth…" he softly whispered.

"TEZUKA!"

"BUCHOU!"

The rest of the regulars found their way through the infirmary's entrance. All of them were surprised to see that their captain was attacked by a wizard, in their own territory. "What's happening, Tezuka?" Oishi asked looking from Atobe and then at Tezuka.

"Tsk! All the monsters are finally here!" Atobe cursed as soon as the rest of the regulars encircled him.

"He's here to get Fuji…" Tezuka explained.

"How dare you!" Momoshiro sprang from his position to get to Atobe but a strong gust of wind suddenly swept throughout the whole infirmary. "What's going on?" Momo shouted as he struggled to fight the wind confining all of them.

"I forgot to tell you…" Atobe started, "I brought some company." He smirked as he moved towards Fuji's bed. He bended down and carried Fuji's body like a bride. "Ore-sama's just getting what's mine."

"Don't…touch…him…" Tezuka managed to say even after the wind blew stronger, making the air pressure cut through their rock-like skin.

"I'm amazed that you can even talk even if you're held captive by my wind." A blue-hair guy finally showed himself up. "You're really a legend, Tezuka!" he teased, while creating a stronger wind, making the regulars lose their sight.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Oi, Yuushi, don't let them scream so much, Syusuke might wake up." Atobe ordered while carrying Fuji towards the door. "And we don't want any outsiders to know our secret."

Oshitari lowered the strength of his wind just enough to bind the vampires in their positions. "I don't know why you waste your time on Fuji. He's just human after all." He was answered by Atobe's death stare. Oshitari sighed. "Fine, nobody can stop you when you like something. You're stubborn as usual."

_Echizen. _Tezuka called as soon as he slipped through Oshitari's power. _Can you hear me?_

_A little._ That little body could only bear to use limited power under this pressure.

_Patch me through all of us._

_I've already linked all our minds buchou._

_Momo, _Tezuka finally called _can you hear their heartbeats?_

_It's faint buchou._

_Follow it, so we could track where they are._ Tezuka ordered while looking past the wind. _I can't see them under this breeze._

_Don't worry; they're still in this room._

_Echizen, read Atobe's next move._

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ryoma suddenly shouted.

"Ryoma! What happened?" Momoshiro suddenly asked. Tezuka felt the minds of each of the Seigaku regulars slowly falling out of his control. _Echizen! Echizen! _Even if he called louder, Ryoma wasn't answering his calls. Soon enough, the wind surrounding them fainted as another light caught their now clear vision. Fuji and Atobe was surrounded by a barrier of lightning; while their little freshman was struggling as that same bolt of lightning pierced into his body.

"Ryoma! Hang in there!" Momo bent down near his lover, but as soon as he touched his body, a huge voltage of electric currents ran through his own.

"This lightning serves as a barrier against your powers. And if you try to use it against us, you'll gonna be fried like that cocky brat!" Atobe challenged the now shaken Momoshiro.

"Stop this Atobe! RYOMA'S NOT GONNA TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"So, even a hot-headed Momoshiro can't stand it when his lover's in pain, huh?" Atobe smirked. "Stop torturing the brat Jiroh, he's had enough."

Momoshiro picked Ryoma's tiny body as soon as the electric currents finally vanished. "Ryoma! Are you ok? Ryoma wake up answer me!" he shouted as he shook the unmoving body.

Inui hurried towards the couple and grabbed Echizen's wrist. "It's ok, he just fainted. He's just overly exhausted in using his powers that's why he couldn't take the voltage."

"Don't try to get close to Syusuke. If you do, Ore-sama won't hesitate to kill any of you!" Atobe threatened while turning his back on the vampires. Oshitari followed after Atobe while Jiroh watched as Momoshiro took Echizen in his arms, crying. He sighed. _I'm sorry…_

"Jiroh! Let's go…" Jiroh watched as Atobe's back slowly left him. With one final look at the couple, he wished that they just left Fuji to stay with the vampires. _This is where he belongs Keigo…Away from you…_

"Atobe!" Tezuka shouted.

Atobe stopped at his tracks but didn't face him. "Give Fuji back to us!" Tezuka demanded.

"Why? You're just his captain…nothing more…" With that, the three wizards disappeared in mid-air.

Tezuka felt his heart shatter into many pieces. _You're just his captain…nothing more._ This sentence kept repeating over and over in Tezuka's mind.

"Tezuka, what are you doing?" Oishi move closer to his bestfriend and asked. "Get him back!"

"But—"

"Ryoma sacrificed himself for you." Tezuka looked at the little kid who was carried by Momoshiro into the bed where Fuji once laid. "Don't waste his efforts."

Tezuka bit his lips. _I'm sorry, minna…_ With that, he left his teammates to finally fight for his own happiness.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Fuji slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was that he was at school and he was arguing with Tezuka. But as he scanned through the place, he wasn't sure where he was or how he got there. He pulled the blanket off his body and slowly stood up. "Where am I?"

"You're at Atobe's mansion…" a dark figure at the corner spoke.

"I thought I'm at—"

"You shouldn't be here!" the dark figure stood up and slowly moved towards Fuji. "I hate you, Fuji Syusuke!"

Fuji felt his heart beating fast. At this moment he knew the feeling of a trapped coyote struggling to protect his own life.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it...i really hope you like it. writing fight scenes are my weak point so if you have any suggestions or bad reactions just tell me ok? i really want to improve on this :)

i was just wondering...do you like AtobexJiroh...i was really planning on putting this couple here...so if you don't like them tell me

anyhow, if you want to know the wizards, here's a list of their powers...they control the elements and they'll be appearing on the next chapter :)

Atobe: Fire

Jiroh: Lightning

Oshitari: Wind

Mukahi: Earth

Choutarou: Water

Shishido: Ice

Tell me if you want me to continue or not and if you have any suggestions in the story, i'm very open to them. TOODDLES! :)


	5. Revelations

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. Please R&R :)

Thanks for all those who reviewed! hahaha review makes me update soon hahahaha! i can't stop myself from being obsessed with this story i actually dream about them...weird.

Anyway, i've changed Jiroh to Jirou. Apparantly one little nosy friend of mine gave me a brat attack and won't stop unless i changed it.

So please enjoy this chapter! and please review! it motivates me to update considering my oh-sooo-busy-schedule

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Revelations**

A ball of light suddenly emerged from the hands of the person infront of him. Fuji felt his eyes grew wild. _Is he another wizard, like Atobe?_ He thought as the ball of electricity, Fuji finally realized, became bigger and bigger.

"Even the great Seigaku tensai wouldn't stand a chance against this big ball of lightning, eh, Fuji-san?"Fuji finally recognized who that voice belongs to. He was once in a match with the said person but at that time, this voice was very hyper. _What happened? Isn't he supposed to be a friendly guy?_

"Don't threaten him Jirou, he's Atobe's guest!" A leveled voice came from the door. The light finally creeped into the dark room; making him see the two people with him clearly. Towering over his body with lightning blue eyes was the once lively Akutagawa Jirou and standing across the doorway was Oshitari Yuushi.

Jirou closed his fist to stop the electricity coming out of it, as his eyes turned back to its original color at the same time. The room suddenly dimmed as Fuji let out a small sigh. _"I thought I was going to die…"_ he said to himself as Oshitari slowly move towards him. "Are you ok, Fuji?" he asked.

"I—I'm fine…" Fuji replied to his fellow tensai. At the corner of his eye, he could see Jirou staring at him. _What did I do to make him so mad?_ "Ah…Oshitari…where's—"

Before Fuji could complete the question, a mass of silver hair finally ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Syusuke! You're finally awake" the diva greeted happily. "You have been asleep for two days!"

"Two days? You mean it's Saturday?" Fuji asked with his head resting on Atobe's shoulder. From his position, he could clearly see how Jirou closed his eyes, turned away and rushed out of the room. "Atobe, what's wrong with—"

Atobe pulled him away from his body and held Fuji's face to face his. "How are you doing? Is your fever gone? You're still a little hot." He touched the tensai's forehead to examine his temperature.

"I'm…fine…I'm just—" Fuji suddenly felt his legs loose balance. Atobe caught him before he could fall down completely. "Your body is still weak Syusuke, you better take some more rest." Atobe commanded, gently.

"_Who wouldn't feel weak after receiving that harsh wake up call from Jirou!" _Fuji thought. Of course he didn't want Atobe to know what happened before he entered the room. "Aa…"

"Atobe." Oshitari called from behind. "We need to discuss something important."

"Let's talk about that later, can't you see Ore-sama is busy?"

"You should go…" this time it was Fuji's turn to command the diva. "I also need to see the outside view after sleeping for so long." Fuji released himself from Atobe's grip and slowly walked into the big moonlit window beside the bed.

The view was extraordinary. He remembered Jirou saying that he was inside Atobe's mansion, and for once he was truly amazed. The moon was shining brightly over a big Greek-themed fountain with hundreds of flowers surrounding the entire part of the mansion. It was like the maiden above the fountain was offering her little flowers to the moon. Fuji was a nature lover and he especially loved the fact that nature can be captured alive in a photo, given the right place and time. _If only I brought my camera…this would have been a lovely photo._

"Are you all right?" Atobe suddenly appeared beside him.

"Yeah…I was just thinking how this scenery would be a perfect picture." He explained, not taking his eyes away from the fountain.

Atobe smirked. "You have all the time you need to capture it. You'll be spending the rest of your days here in my mansion. I'll take care of you, Syusuke." Fuji shifted his gaze at the person beside him and smiled.

"But I didn't bring my things here…"

"Your school stuff are all here…" Atobe explained while moving closer to Fuji. "The rest, I bought for you…"

"Thanks Atobe…" Fuji could feel Atobe leaning closer and closer to him. He didn't like the feeling of being cornered but he also can't bring the urge to move away. After all, this is what he wanted, someone to love him. He could feel Atobe's breath coming in closer and closer. Fuji slowly closed his eyes and accepted his fate, to just forget the past and learn to appreciate what was infront of him. As his eyes half-closed, he could see the faint silhouette of Jirou looking up at both of them beside the fountain, still he didn't care. For once, may he not be the one who gets hurt?

_Syusuke…_

Fuji swiftly revealed his cerulean orbs and pushed Atobe away. He could hear his heart beat faster. Why of why of all times would he hear Tezuka's voice calling his name, pleading him to stop this act of foolishness? He turned towards the window once again and looked past the fountain. He couldn't bear the sight of Jirou looking at them, yet what he saw was another nightmare.

Across the big Atobe fortress was a young bespectacled boy standing, watching his every move. Fuji felt his jaw drop. _Why is Tezuka standing infront of Atobe's mansion? Is he here to pick a fight? And why the hell are you looking at me with those eyes? Aren't you supposed to be angry at me?_

"Tezuka" ironically, only one word escaped Fuji's lips.

Atobe turned and followed Fuji's gaze. Just pass his big gate was a dark creature, standing and staring at his beloved Syusuke. "Why is he standing there?" Atobe heared Fuji ask.

Atobe glared at his rival, but maintained his gentle voice while answering Fuji's question. "Jirou set up a barrier so that dark creatures can't pass through."

"How did I get here? I remember myself fainting while talking to Tezuka." Fuji didn't shift his gaze.

"I took you from him. You're not safe when you're with those creatures"

Fuji finally looked at Atobe with pleading eyes. "What is he Atobe?"

"You need to rest now Fuji to regain your lost strength." Atobe ignored his question, but Fuji stubbornly stared at him to search for an answer. "You have a long day tomorrow…"

Fuji shifted his gaze back to the window and pulled his hand up to touch and feel its coldness, due to the evening breeze. "Aa…" With one last look at his brunette, he allowed Atobe to usher him towards his bed.

The wind swiftly blew the brown hair that blocks Tezuka's glasses. He never let Fuji away from his eyes that whole time he was standing near the window inside Atobe's mansion. He watched Atobe accompany his Syusuke into the bed before looking down at his burned left hand (it will heal itself after a couple of days). He tried to pass through Jirou's lightning barrier several times, but ended up frying his hand. He was still stuck outside the diva's mansion hopelessly trying to get sight of Fuji whenever possible. He stared back at the 'Fuji's room' as the lights finally went off. "Goodnight Syusuke…" he whispered wondering when will he ever say that words in Fuji's ear once again.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji ran down the stairs, meeting a certain blue-haired boy at the bottom. "Ne, Oshitari, have you seen Atobe?"

"He has a meeting with the investors of his father's company." Oshitari explained while fixing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Saa…"

"Yuushi! What's taking you so long?" Gakuto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Oshitari sighed. "I wish he didn't break anything valuable in Atobe's garden."

"What was his power again?" Fuji smiled innocently at his fellow tensai.

"He controls the earth. Apparently, all he does is destroy Atobe's garden." The bespectacled one let out another sigh.

"Yuushi"

Fuji chuckled. "I think I'll just go outside and breathe some fresh air." Fuji said before walking away. He closed the front door and proceeded to the fountain he saw the last night. He stared carefully at the marvelous piece of artwork infront of him. Atobe indeed had connections. This artwork can't be done by any sculptor unless he was under the bloodline of Michael Angelo himself. He sat own the edge and gazed at his reflection in the water.

He was thinner (after sleeping for 2 days who wouldn't be?) and looked a lot paler than he usually was. He sighed. He knew he looked livelier during tennis practice and then wondered what his teammates were doing right now. _"I wonder how many lap punishment did Tezuka gave Momo and Kaidoh these past two days?"_ he chuckled. There was no way those two could ever stop fighting.

Just when he was about to reminisce, he caught a glimpse of someone sleeping under a nearby tree. He got up the fountain and walked towards his new companion.

"Good morning Jirou!" he greeted as soon as he stood above the sleeping fellow. His greeting was answered by silence as the sleepyhead shifted his position. "You're awake aren't you?" still no answer. "So you like Atobe." It was not a question

Yet sleepyhead answered. "No."

"Then why are you jealous?" he found Jirou the replacement for his lack of sadistic interest (mainly his teammates) these days.

"I'm not."

Fuji felt sorry for the boy; after all, Jirou wasn't the only one suffering from one-sided love sickness. He carefully sat own beside the "sleeping" body. "We're not going out." He cleared things up.

"That is not what Atobe is thinking"

"He asked me if I could give him a chance. I said yes and that's why I'm here…"

Jirou yawned before turning around to face him. "What's your point?"

"If you like a person, I think you should go and confess your feelings for him. It doesn't matter whether he'll reject you or not, as long as you've conveyed your feelings towards him." Fuji smiled at Jirou's still laying body. "It's better than being a coward who's always wondering what his answer would be."

"I think we know _his_ answer." Jirou finally sat down with his legs crossing each other like an Indian while his hands rest on both his feet.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji started. "If I knew that someone was in-love with Atobe, I would have never accepted his offer."

"Fuji…" Jirou barely asked. "Are you in-love with someone too?" he rocked his body forward and then backward like a little boy.

"Saa…" he paused for a moment. "I've been rejected."

"Really?" the sleepyhead finally changed into hyper mode. "You don't look like you've been rejected." His big eyes caught Fuji's attention.

"I was!" Fuji chuckled. "I thought Atobe could get the rebound!"

The taller one pouted. "Do you like Kei-chan?"

"Kei-chan?"

Jirou smiled a big one, "I used to call him that when we were kids…it just sticked to me." He told Fuji excitedly.

"Ah…I like him." Fuji could see Jirou's expression changing "But I don't—"

"Love him?" Jirou smiled bigger. "Love is so complicated." Both of them chuckled at Jirou's comment. While Fuji was laughing, he caught sight of a certain brunette still standing at the very same spot since last night, outside the mansion walls.

"So that's it!" Jirou pulled Fuji out of his trance. "You're in-love with your captain!"

"What?!" Fuji blushed a flaming red.

Jirou looked at the Seigaku captain who still didn't let his guard down eventhough he's infront of the enemy's gate. "He's been standing there eversince you've come here."

Fuji blushed even more. "Really?" He then realized the cause of Tezuka inability to go inside the mansion. "What's with your barrier?"

Jirou showed his big smile, (_Looks like momo's –Fuji)_ "I made it using my lightning!" Jirou placed his palms open infront of him and concentrated. Currents of electricity suddenly appeared in his right arm as a ball of lightning emerged from above his opened palm. "I placed it above the mansion so dark creatures cannot enter our land." Jirou looked back at Fuji with lightning blue eyes.

"What do you mean by dark creatures?" Fuji pasted his most innocent looking face infront of Jirou. _"Gotcha! Jirou would definitely tell me what Tezuka really is!"_ he thought while continuing with his act.

"Do you really wanna know?" Fuji nodded eagerly. "Find it out for yourself." Jirou pushed his tongue out to Fuji before closing his palms and turning his lightning off.

"_Damn luck…"_

"All the wizard secrets are lying inside the library beside Kei-chan's room." Jirou laid back down making sure that his back was visible to the tensai. "You can fin the answer there."

"_What do you know…it's damn luck after all…"_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji slowly crept into the dark hallway until he found himself infront of a small door beside Atobe's room. _"Good thing Atobe's not here" _Fuji thought as he slowly reached for the knob.

"Don't even think of going in there." A rough voice suddenly halted Fuji's actions. Fuji quickly turned around to see a small guy wearing a blue cap glaring at him.

Fuji smiled innocently, "Why? Is something hidden behind mystery door number 1? Ne, Shishido"

"Don't pretend to know nothing!" Shishido shouted at the person smiling infront of him. "You look like a murderer trying to run off from the crime scene. Besides, humans can't enter that door."

Fuji quickly opened his eyes and glared back at the smart-ass person facing him. "Are you sure?" he grabbed the doorknob and turned it around, but was defeated. A small water tide suddenly pushed his whole boy until Fuji hit the wall. "Ouch…" he slowly stood up caressing his pained shoulders.

"Choutarou placed a water spell on that door for nosy non-wizards like you." Shishido smirked. "Only people like us can open that door." With that Shishido turned back and walked away.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Please…you told me to find it out myself…" Fuji begged the hundredth time. "That door won't open without wizard powers. All you have to do is open the door." Fuji found himself pulling on one of Jirou's sleeves as he wait for his answer infront of the same door he tried opening two hours ago.

"Yeah…but Kei-chan's gonna—"

"Please?"

Jirou looked at the puppy eyes that his companion was using to persuade him. The sleepyhead finally sighed and agreed to open the damn door. He placed his hand above the knob and with one rush of electric current from his body, the door opened. Fuji followed Jirou inside the room and gazed at the tall shelves that surrounded them. "Wow…this place is huge!" he said utterly fascinated.

Jirou held both his palms infront of his chest. "Book of darkness!" he shouted as one gigantic black book found its way into his now opened palms. "You'll find all your answers here." Jirou handed the book to the shorter boy beside him. "That's how far I can help you."

"Thanks!" Fuji shouted at the leaving boy as he placed the book above one of the tables.

The taller boy turned back. "Read it fast, Kei-chan will come any moment."

Fuji hastily opened the book and to his surprise, a grand wedding was featured on that page. "Magical creatures have beautiful weddings…" he commented as he gazed into the lovely wife and husband giving each other a warm kiss. "I wonder if it's the same as human weddings…" Fuji left the wedding part and flipped a couple of pages more before he found what he was looking for.

Fuji traced the rough sketches of ink above the page and read the title. "Dark creatures" he said softly before reading the writings below

_**The darkest creature ever walked the magical lands are the cold ones. Having rock-like skin and long poisonous fangs, these creatures invade the human world to feed off human blood. The wizards' ultimate purpose is to eliminate all kinds of bloodsuckers roaming in the human's innocent world.**_

The humans refer to these horrible creatures as vampires.

Fuji could believe what he had just read. He quickly moved away from the book, knocking it down the floor in the process. He took a deep breath before having the courage to pick the book back up. As he stared at the unfamiliar writings, he suddenly realized that the page had the title "The Tokyo coven". At the bottom left side of the page were pictures of the people he unexpectedly knew.

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

_**Kikumaru Eiji**_

_**Oishi Syuichirou**_

_**Inui Sadaharu**_

_**Kaidoh Kaoru**_

_**Momoshiro Takeshi**_

_**Echizen Ryoma**_

_They all kept this secret from me?_ Fuji felt himself betrayed by the only people he believed cared for him. _I thought we were a family? I thought they trusted me?_ He continued to gaze at the writing on the next page. And just as he thought nothing can be worst, along came another realization

_**In the year 1428, a human Japanese clan, the Kawamura, had hidden a certain blue-haired bloodsucker. In return for the clan's kindness, the bloodsucker, by the name of Yukimura Seiichi, made a pact that all bloodsuckers under his coven will never drink from humans again. As long as the Kawamura clan is alive, the pact remains, and the wizards in turn will honor that pact and will never kill any members of Yukimura's clan as long as the pact is still implemented.**_

He continued reading until each generation of pact holders were enumerated. His fears were finally proven when his eyes set forth on the last name written on the page.

_**Kawamura Takeshi**_

_So Taka-san knew eventhough he was human._ Fuji slammed the book closed as he rushed out of the door. He didn't even realize Jirou calling him in the doorway, and just turned around when the other pulled him to a stop.

"I'm finished Jirou…" he said without turning to face the taller boy.

"Are you ok?" Jirou asked the obvious.

Still Fuji lied. "I'm fine…I'm going back to my room…" Jirou pulled his hand away from Fuji and started to walk towards the library when the brunette opened his mouth again. "Is it true? Are they really…vampires?" Fuji asked with a soft voice hoping the other can't hear his question.

Unfortunately, he did. "Yeah…"

At that very moment, Fuji felt his own eyes betray him as one tear flowed down from his eyes followed by billions.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The weather was synchronizing perfectly with Fuji's emotions and he took one last look at his window to see Tezuka drenched under the pouring rain. The bespectacled boy was still standing in that same position as he looked up into Fuji's blurry silhouette.

"Why did you all betray me? I would have understood…" he whispered before closing his curtains and letting himself fall into the bed. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. Normally, his pillow would smell like Tezuka; but now, the pillow he's hugging smelled like laundry soap and expensive perfume.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Who's next?" Fuji challenged, letting his sharp blue orbs pierce through the other members of the team, including the regulars.

"Ryoma, you're next!" Momo presented as he pushed the little freshman into the baseline.

"What?!" Ryoma could feel the hands of his lover shaking behind his back as he quickly stole a glance from his burning senpai across the court. "Takeshi! Do you want your lover dead?" He turned back and shouted at the taller one pushing him.

Momoshiro smiled forcefully. "Don't be silly Ryoma, you're not gonna die! You're immortal right?" he explained.

The little boy pointed at his demon senpai. "Can you see Fuji-senpai? He looked liked he could kill a thousand demons! Besides…" he pouted and pushed his lover infront of him. "My injuries just got healed. You go and fight him for me." he said while sending a little heart towards his scared lover.

Momoshiro quickly grabbed the person beside him and pushed it towards the waiting tensai. "Mamushi you fight him! You love challenges don't you?" he cried out to the bandana boy, but Kaidoh didn't move an inch.

"AH! It's a substitute! Comeback mamushi! Don't be a coward!"

Eiji watched as his teammates point at each other, all afraid to have a match against the angered tensai. "Ne, Oishi!! Fujiko doesn't look like himself today. He didn't even talk to me the whole day."

"He didn't say any word to Tezuka either." Oishi tried to calm his lover down over the whole Fuji no-talking incident. "Tezuka said that he just stared at the classroom window for the whole day."

"If this continues," the data man suddenly appeared behind the two lovers and adjusted is glasses. "There's a 100 chance that all members will be too afraid to go to practice tomorrow." He gathered his notebook and took down some notes.

The gate suddenly flew open as the captain stepped on the tennis grounds. "Stop torturing the team, Fuji!" he commanded in his usual voice.

Fuji quickly turned his icy glare towards his captain. "Why don't you fight me then Tezuka?" he challenged while making sure that his blue eyes captured the stoic hazel ones. "Show me your true self."

"I won't." was his captain's reply. "Why don't you rest…you've beaten up the whole 2nd and 3rd team." were Tezuka's final words before standing at the corner of the court.

Fuji clenched his racket tightly before deciding to sit down the bench opposite Tezuka's position. He picked up a towel and carefully wiped the sweat away from his face.

"Buchou!!" Fuji heard a familiar voice calling. He removed the drenched towel from is face and stared at the tall sushi chef talking to Tezuka. Tezuka nodded in response to whatever Taka was saying as the other boy blushed happily at his captain's words.

Fuji felt his nails piercing at his palm as he clenched the towel in his hand bitterly. "Momoshiro!" Fuji called at the spiky-haired person across from where he sat. He then sends his glare right through the other boy's purple orbs. "Go inside the court! I need to practice my Higuma Otoshi." He stood up and walked towards the empty court.

Momoshiro gulped a huge block before following his tensai into the court. Unknown to Fuji, his captain never again removed his gaze away from him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka opened the locker door, surprised to hear that someone is still taking a shower. He followed the water sounds across the empty locker room into the shower room. He slowly walked towards the cubicle only to see its door open and a shadow silhouette of a person looking towards the running water. Knowing that his teammates always wrap their privates in towels when taking the shower, the captain moved forward to reprimand the unmoving person.

Tezuka slowly opened the door wider and peeked inside. His eyes suddenly grew big at what he saw. Fuji was standing naked under the shower; his eyes closed as he soaked his face with the pressure of the shower droplets. He stood paralyzed as the water flowed down his bare white, flawless body.

The frozen captain didn't realize that he held his breath for a long time. He watched as the boy stayed immobilized under the water. He clenched the door further as he gulped for air. The naked brunette suddenly realized that someone was watching him as he quickly turned around to reveal is cerulean orbs.

Seeing that it was only his captain, he quickly turned off the shower and moved outside of the cubicle. "What? Haven't seen anyone naked before?" he asked, still naked.

The stoic buchou remained frozen for a few seconds before answering. "Gomen…"

With one last look at his captain, Fuji move towards the main locker room, before drying his body with a towel. He quickly pulled his uniform out of his locker and changed. He was putting on his shirt when he heard Tezuka's usual voice again. "What's with you torturing the members to their limits?"

"It's none of your business"

"Let me remind you, I'm captain of this team." Tezuka made sure the tensai got that point.

Fuji buttoned the last one before answering back. "Why are you showing that much concern to them?"

"They are my team."

"And I'm just one of the members of your team."

Tezuka felt his patience running away from his control. "What's all this about, Fuji?"

"Taka-san…" the tensai whispered.

"What about Kawamura?"

"Didn't you even realize that he liked you since our first year?" Fuji moved his gaze towards the hazel ones infront of him.

Tezuka searched the bitter blue ones frowning at his. "I know that…"

"And still you act as if nothing is wrong. You talk to him normally when you can't even look straight into my eyes! You know I like you too!" the tensai burst with anger.

"Fuji…it's different—"

"Why? Because he knows your secret?" Fuji laid it out flatly. He was jealous…so jealous of Kawamura. "Because he knows that you and everyone else in this damn regular team is a vampire?"

Tezuka was caught guilty. Fuji knows their hidden secret. "How did you—"

"Don't think you can keep that secret from me!" Fuji held back the tears forming in his eyes. "I thought all of you are my friends…even Eiji…kept that…from me…and he's suppose to be the talkative one." He felt droplets of hot liquid flowing down from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Fuji…it's something that can't be said to just anyone…"

_Just anyone?_ "So that's it…to you I'm just a random person…" he forced a smile in between his sobs. "I thought you saw me as one of your teammates…I was wrong…apparently I am just someone you can pass by in the streets and not care about. You don't even consider me as your friend."

"You're wrong—"

Fuji searched his eyes once again. "Then what am I to you, Tezuka?" The room filled with silence as Fuji finally sighed. He placed his hand up to his face and wiped away the fresh tears. He then turned around and got his tennis bag from his locker before walking towards the door.

"Wait! Fuji!"

The tensai stopped his tracks, but didn't dare look back. "I'm so stupid. I knew that you didn't like me the way I liked you…For crying out loud you're not even human! Yet…I still love you Tezuka…I love you so much it hurts…"

Tezuka felt his throat dry up. He could not muster any words to come out of his mouth. He just stood still watching the tensai walk away into the darkness.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji walked towards Atobe's mansion. His family and friends don't need him. He had nowhere else to go but back to Atobe. He felt chills as the wind blew harder. It was getting near winter and he forgot his coat back in his locker. Still, he didn't have the courage to go back…back to where he doesn't belong.

"Fuji!"

A young voice appeared from behind the light post as a dark figure slowly approached him. The post light cleared Fuji's vision as the figure slowly came into view, making Fuji see the stranger's face clearly.

"You?! Why the hell are you following me?" Fuji shouted as he stared at the familiar person facing him.

* * *

**SkySurf:** I'm really sorry that Tezuka didn't save Fuji...he's not in real danger after all...Tezuka can't really do anything because of Jirou...so let him be...i promise to show Tezuka's strength next chapter! I'll make him show his cool side! :)

**Fire Ragnarok: **Taka-san's here!! actually i'm just looking for the a chance to make Taka-san's appearance and what do you know! he makes his debut on chap5 hahahaha!

To all who reviewed an to those who read this fic thank you! thank you! i'm really sorry for the wait...but Tezuka and Fuji will be together soon so stay tuned! :)

Haha and don't forget to review! Tooddles! :)


	6. Confessions

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. Please R&R :)

I really wanted to update last Halloween but i didn't finish the story...too bad...sorry i was late.

We'll, this chapter is longer than i had hoped to write. hehe :)

Thanks for all those who reviewed. :)

* * *

***i realized that there were so many errors in this chapter so i decided to correct them. i'm really sorry, i've been busy lately, but i'm doing the next chapter hopefully i can upload it before december :)***

**Chapter 6:**

**Confessions**

Fuji gazed as the person infront of him stepped towards the light. He clenched his teeth as he recognized the face of the other. He was just about to get over his fury with Tezuka and now, his felt his blood rising again. Of all the people to meet in his way towards Atobe's mansion, why him?

"Fuji…can we talk?" the man greeted with his usual gentle voice.

"Why?" the tensai answered in his annoyed voice. Only infront of this certain man did Fuji realize that he was a very jealous man. "We have nothing to talk about, Taka-san." He started walking past the tall man hoping to end the said conversation.

He was wrong, apparently, Taka was just getting started. "I heard the two of you in the locker room." The gentle chef whispered. He knew at this moment that the honey-haired boy wouldn't leave this conversation hanging. Taka watched as Fuji walked to the nearby bench and sat. He copied the boy's actions while making sure to maintain a huge space in-between their now sitting bodies.

"I'm sorry about hearing—"

"You like him." He heard the tensai say with an expression he never thought the little boy had. Taka slowly turned his gaze to the person beside him. The usually smiling face had changed into an expression of extreme sadness and hurt at the same time. The blue orbs pushed away its sharpness as the crystals looked into the ground for answers to the questions the tensai never voiced out.

"I do…" Taka answered the other boy's statement. "…but the one he likes is you. Did you even notice the way he looks at you?"

Fuji refused to look up. He knew seeing Taka's face would make him burst in tears. "How could he? He turned me down…he hates me…"

"He turned you down because he wanted to protect you…" it was now Fuji's turn to look at Taka. He didn't understand a thing the sushi chef was saying. "Inui made this poison so that the vampires can live in this world as ordinary human beings, but Tezuka…" Taka smiled at the curious expression now pasted on the tensai's face. There was no turning back now. He wanted to make these two lonely beings happy. "…he exchanged that chance to be with you…"

"What do you mean?"

"In order for Inui's poison to work, the whole coven is prohibited to drink the slightest amount of blood, yet Tezuka feeds himself with animal blood every night to get closer to you."

"Why?"

Taka chuckled. He didn't know that the tensai is so dense when it comes to matters concerning their buchou. "Because he's madly in-love with you, thus he needs to be fed by blood so he won't be tempted to drink yours whenever he's near you."

Fuji crooked his head to the side and looked at Taka innocently. "Demo…he doesn't seem to have any problems when he's near you." The honey-haired moved closer to his companion and showed him his sharp eyes. "You're human too right?"

Taka sighed. Fuji can really be so thick headed. "For Tezuka, the scent of my blood is just ordinary. Vampires are very jealous beings, thus, the scent of the one person they love, otherwise known as their mates, are very sensitive to their noses. Given this, they can follow their mate's trails everywhere." The taller boy smiled once again. "This clearly proves that he does love you Fuji…"

Fuji stared softly at Taka. The taller one was clearly hurt but is still smiling. He finally regretted the fact that jealously overpowered him. "Are you ok with this?" he asked.

"I can't do anything about it." Taka bit his lower lip. "I've liked him ever since I was five. That was the first time the whole coven was introduced to me by Yukimura-san. But he never looked at me the way he does at you. He was always so lonely and alone that's why I was prepared to follow him and stay beside him forever even though my love was only one-sided." Taka held both his hands together. "Until you came along, Fuji. Can't you see how happy he was to finally found someone he can live eternity with? And it's all because of you."

"I'm sorry Taka-san…I didn't know that I've caused you so much pain…"

"As long as he's happy…" Taka smiled a very satisfied one. "So please Fuji, for me, be happy with him." That was Kawamura Takashi's last request.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji walked inside Hyotei's gate with one thing in mind, Taka's request. _Be happy with him._ Taka had been unselfish all his life. He chose to be the heir to the sushi restaurant despite the fact that he loves tennis more. He continued with the line of pact protectors even though it hurts him to be with a person who doesn't even love him. And he wished for Fuji's happiness knowing that he would give up the very person he loves for that wish to come true.

Selfless love.

Sacrificial love.

True love.

Does he really have what it takes to be with Tezuka?

Fuji sighed. _Why does everything have to be so hard?_ He continued walking until he reached the tennis courts. The tensai sat down the bench and waited. _I'm so tired of waiting Tezuka…just give me the answer to everything._

A ring suddenly echoed across the dark, silent school. Fuji picked his cellphone from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Ah…it's me, Atobe! Sakaki-sensei decided to talk to me…can you wait a little longer down the court?"_

"Aa…I'm sitting here…"

_"Is that so…anyway, this will only take a while…I'm coming down as soon as I can."_

"I'll be waiting…" Beep. Fuji ended the call. He wondered why he was still here. He should have just walked straight home...yet nobody is around to welcome him. He felt so lonely being alone inside that big and empty house…that is why he was willing to come to Atobe.

All he ever wanted was someone to be with.

Forever.

For all eternity.

Fuji placed his bag beside him and rested his face above the backrest. He wondered how Tezuka's life had been like. Trying to fit inside an ever-changing world yet knowing that he was going to be stuck in that same old life forever.

_He was so lonely and alone._

Taka's words pierced his heart. His buchou had been alone for so long and yet he still continued to live. "Tezuka…I still want to be with you…" he whispered to nothing at all.

Suddenly, a loud laughter echoed through the whole court. Six ladies in their tennis uniforms unexpectedly appeared infront of the wondering boy. "So…you're the little boy that Atobe-sama is all-so-crazy about." The red-haired girl who stood infront pointed at Fuji.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked smiling.

"We…" the red-haired stretched her arms widely seemingly presenting her whole pack. "…are the guardians of the wizards. And you my dear vampire spy will be punished for your little meddling." She smiled evilly at Fuji.

The tensai flashed his sharp piercing eyes to the girls crowding around him. "I don't know what you're talking about…I'm not even a vampire!"

"True, you're not gorgeous enough to look like one…" she laughed hysterically and challenged Fuji's gaze with her firey red ones. "Even so…you're still hanging out with Atobe-sama eventhough you're in-love with your filthy little vampire boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"What would Atobe-sama do if he finds out that you're just using him so that your vampire boyfriend can plot the wizards doom."

Fuji dropped dead. _You're just using him._

At first maybe…

But Atobe was so nice and sweet…well, to him…so it didn't take a lot of time for Fuji to like Atobe.

He liked him. That was the truth.

"I'm not using Atobe!" he shouted in his defense. "I really liked him!"

"Do you?" the girl asked in a mocking tone. "Well to bad but as his guardian, I forbid you to see him again!" she ordered Fuji as flames started to engulf her own two hands.

"And if I don't want to follow your stupid order?" the boy challenged further.

"Then, let's make a bet!" the flames suddenly died down as the girl held her tennis racket up at Fuji's eyes. "Let's have a tennis match, if you lose, you won't show your goofy face infront of Atobe-sama once again."

Having no fear in challenges, the tensai accepted. "Deal!"

The annoying redhead moved towards the court as the other five girls followed her. Just as Fuji is about to get his tennis racket from his back, the redhead paused and turned back. "By the way Fuji dear…it's 6 against 1." She gave him a smirk before moving into the courts.

Fuji turned back to his bag and prepared his racket. _I don't want to be alone anymore… _He clenched it with his two hands and proceeded to the other side of the court. He stood behind the baseline as he waited for the girl to serve.

The redhead threw the ball in mid-air and slammed it with his racket. The ball's spin was not fast enough as Fuji easily bounced it back at the other court just to see the redhead smirking once again. A glimpse of another ball finally caught the left corner of his eye as four more balls came crushing under his feet. He slammed the second ball back to his opponent's court but lacked the time to counter the other ones. Fuji felt spinning balls crush his skin and before he could think of anything else, he was pushed down by the strong impact of the four other balls into the cold, flat ground.

He slowly stood up holding his right shoulder with his left hand as he felt warm, thick liquid flowing through his jersey. _Argh! I fell on my shoulder._ He pushed himself up slowly bearing the piercing pain his injure shoulder sent his nerves. For the sake of Atobe's friendship, he crouched into his receiving position and got ready for the next round.

"15-love!" the red-haired shouted as she raised the ball in mid-air and smashed it into Fuji's court. Five balls suddenly followed. The tensai managed to return the three balls but were hit by the other two in both his knees while the last one bounced into his injured shoulder.

_Dammit…_Fuji cursed as he tried to push himself up, but to no avail. His left arm was too weak to carry his body while his knees bled because of the balls' fast spins.

"Hey! Are you giving up yet?" the redhead shouted annoyingly.

"Who would give up fighting a bitch like you?!?" Fuji said loudly enough for all the girls to hear.

The redhead growled as she surrounded the ball she's holding with fire. The other girls followed their 'leader' and engulf their balls with each of their powers. Fuji watched as each of the elemental balls were thrown into mid-air and was smashed towards him.

Fuji tried to stand up as the balls flew closer, but failed. He has no power left in his arms to push himself up. There was no other choice but to give up.

He closed his eyes hard, wondering if witches and wizards are true…then a prince might show up to save the princess during tough times.

After all, his story sounded like a fairytale.

_A prince is going to save me…_

_TEZUKA!!!!!!!!!!!_

"SYUSUKE!!!!" he heard a familiar voice call his name. Fuji opened his eyes slowly making him see a person's back. He didn't need a lot of time to recognize who that back belongs to. That same person turned half of his face towards him, giving him the most gentle smile he ever saw. "Are you alright, Syusuke?" he asked with such caring eyes.

_Tezuka? Tezuka? Is that really you?_ Fuji can't push the words out of his mouth. He lay infront of his captain stunned at the gentleness he had shown towards him. Tears started to flow one by one down Fuji's eyes. "I'm fine…" he finally whispered.

"Good…" Tezuka sighed with relief as he turned his gaze to the girls lined up infront of him. Fuji finally noticed that all the elemental balls had been frozen in mid-air infront of Tezuka's hands.

"As I thought! You're working as a spy for that filthy vampire!" the redhead shouted.

Tezuka stood up from his position bringing the six balls to his chest level. He stared at the six girls with his deadly brown gems "Tennis shouldn't be used to hurt people!" the captain threw away his composure and growled at the witches.

"What we do to our tennis doesn't concern you!" one of the witches answered back for the redhead.

"You've hurt Syusuke!" Tezuka's eyes narrowed further. "You made it my concern!"

_This doesn't look good. _The redhead thought. She took a step backwards, "Girls, we need to retreat…he looks serious." She whispered to the others.

"Who told you that you can back away?" Tezuka smirked evilly. The six witches suddenly froze in their positions as they felt their bodies getting heavier by the second. Tezuka felt the redhead look at him with questioning eyes.

"Not so tough now that you can't move a single muscle in your body." The witches fearfully eyed the dark creature glowering at them. A voice ran across their brains ordering each of their muscles to freeze. They tried to drive the voice away only to end up failing over and over again.

"You wouldn't get away that easily!" The captain suddenly pushed the elemental balls back to the witches' side of the court, making each ball hit the stomach of each of the witches. He then took off his command on each of the girls' muscles making them fall down to the ground one after the other.

Tezuka turned around and slowly lifted the laying Fuji into his arms like a bride. The tensai took a glance at the captain's cold brown eyes and then at the witches who were struggling down the court's ground. "Don't dare mess with vampires again." He heard his captain's cold voice threaten before falling into a deep slumber.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Atobe stopped his tracks as soon as he caught sight of the scene before him. Tezuka was carrying the unconscious Fuji out of the tennis courts as they left the witches kneeling and twitching in pain inside the court.

"Atobe!" Jirou called out while chasing his captain. "Atobe! Atobe!"

"Kei-chan!" Atobe jerked as soon as Jirou caught his attention.

"Jirou…" he looked at his childhood friend and back at the tennis courts. "Syusuke!" he cried out several times as he watched Tezuka carry Fuji out of his sight.

Atobe took a step forward but before he can move any further, a hand stopped him. He swiftly turned around and glared at his childhood friend. "How did Tezuka pass through your barrier?" he grimaced.

"Don't follow them anymore…" was the pleading reply he got.

"If you haven't noticed, Syusuke is with a vampire!"

"Then let him be!" Jirou screamed back making the diva freeze. This was the first time Jirou got angry at him. He always remembered the boy looking at him with his lovable, caring eyes and this new expression from his friend was foreign to him.

The diva bit his lower lip and pulled himself out of his little trance. "Let go of ore-sama right now! I need to save him." he tried to pull his hand from Jirou's grip but was greeted by a sharp pain crossing his arms and flowing into his brain.

The silver-haired diva felt his knees getting weaker as his surroundings started to dance around in circles. He lost control of his sight and his body until he dropped into the hands of the person he was just talking to.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Jirou carried the unconscious diva into his bed and stared his resting figure. The sleepyhead was about to leave when his attention was caught by a figure standing by the door.

"So the slightest current from that palm of yours can make anybody unconscious." He heard the blue-haired tensai talk.

"He'll be up in a little while…"

"Getting jealous is a bad habit you know."

"Whatever…" Jirou replied in his 'I do not care' voice. "I'm going to bed…Goodnight Oshitari…" he yawned as he walk pass through the smiling tensai.

"Isn't that barrier of yours unbreakable?" he asked before Jirou could open his bedroom door.

"It is."

"Then how come Tezuka, a vampire, can pass through it?"

"Beats me…"

"Maybe somebody turned the barrier off."

Jirou smiled sarcastically. "Maybe I slipped and turned it off so that Fuji's precious vampire can come and rescue him." He then opened his bedroom door and banged the door shut as soon as he went inside.

Oshitari looked at his captain sleeping soundly at his own bed. "You're so dense Atobe…how can you not see that Jirou's madly in-love with you." He said before shutting the diva's bedroom door.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji was welcomed by a familiar ceiling as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to gaze at the window sill and saw a cactus sitting still under the bright moonlight. _You look well considering that I left you alone for so long._ He thought as he smiled at his favorite plant.

"Are you all right Syusuke?" a deep voice suddenly asked.

Fuji shifted his gaze to the person talking beside his bed. "I'm fine…How long had I been asleep?"

"Four hours since we've arrived at your house." The megane pulled the tensai's hand and held it tight in-between his own.

Fuji moved up and sat, making a couple of twitches because of the sudden pang of pain. Still, he managed to lean his back against the bed's backboard. He looked at Tezuka's worried face and smiled, "I'm really fine…don't worry…" he assured his companion as he placed his left hand on Tezuka's cheek.

The captain closed his eyes and held the hand that was on his cheek.

"You've been sitting there the whole time I was knocked-out?"

Tezuka nodded.

"You put these bandages around my shoulder?"

Tezuka nodded again, but this time Fuji felt a drop of water fall in his stretched hand. "Hey…why are you—"

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" Fuji heard his captain's trembling voice. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you staring at the Sakura tree during our first day in Seigaku. You looked like an angel…and I'm…nothing…but a monster…"

Tezuka placed Fuji's hand back above the bed as he stood up and walked to the window. He stared at the bright moon outside before continuing, "I thought that if I get closer to you, I would stain your pure soul with my stained one. But the time passes; I could control myself from wanting to get closer and closer to you."

The buchou stopped as he pulled his left hand to face his own eyes. "You've seen my powers…I can manipulate things with my mind, and if my emotions are at its peak, I could even control the minds of everyone around me. I thought I was controlling you…that my mind was ordering you to love me too, so I ran away. I ran away from my feelings for—"

Tezuka felt hands encircling his own waist and a smaller body pressed against his back. "How could you control me? I've loved you since the first time I saw you…that same moment when I was standing under that same Sakura tree…"

The brunette turned around and held the smaller boy closer to his body, "Syusuke…" Tezuka looked at the blue eyes that shone brightly under the moonlight. "I love you." He grabbed his chin as the smaller boy began to close his eyes. He slowly pressed his lips into Fuji's own, but quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked confused.

"Your scent…is too strong…"

"My scent?"

_Vampires are very jealous beings, thus, the scent of the one person they love, otherwise known as their mates, are very sensitive to their noses. Given this, they can follow their mate's trails everywhere_.

Fuji remembered Taka's words clearly.

"I mean…the scent of your blood is too strong for me…" Tezuka cleared things up while showing the slightest shade of pink in his cheeks.

"Taka-san explained that earlier" Fuji looked down to his bed feeling rather embarrassed. He should have expected that as long as his lover is a vampire and he's still human, there was no way they could get close (way close) to each other.

Tezuka pulled Fuji's chin up to face him. "That is the other reason why I am not getting too close to you…I might get tempted and eat you up instead."

"I don't care…" Fuji started while cupping his lover's face with his right hand, while making sure that his injury was not pushed to its limits. "I don't care if I you eat me up…as long as I have you…" he carefully pulled Tezuka and kissed him gently.

Tezuka couldn't control the urge to kiss back. He grabbed Fuji's head and returned his soft kisses passionately, hungrily. Fuji could feel Tezuka's passion. The handsome bloodsucker was done with holding back. Fuji could feel the sharpness of his lover's fangs as his tongue touched the twin icicles hanging between Tezuka's gums. The captain tasted every inch of the tensai's mouth discovering everything about his lover's first base. He finally pulled back as soon as he tasted something sweet and hot; leaving Fuji gasping for breath.

"Gomen…" Tezuka whispered.

Before getting confused much longer, Fuji touched his stinging tongue. He pulled his tongue out of his mouth and pulled it in again, tasting his own blood along the process. "Ah…that?" Fuji smiled at his lover as if nothing has happened. "This sort of thing won't kill me, you know—"

Fuji looked utterly surprise when he felt his body being pulled into a tight hug. "I would not…I would never kill you…I swear I'll control myself whenever I'm near you…"

"I know…" Fuji whispered at his lover's chest. "I know…that's why I trust myself with you." Tezuka didn't let go. How could he, when he loved the way everything was at this moment.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji felt warmth surrounding his whole body. He was greeted by a broad chest as he opened his eyes. He pulled his head up and gazed at the handsome face of the person hugging him tightly. He smiled and snuggled closer at his lover's warm body.

Tezuka stirred before showing his brown orbs. "I was afraid you're not there when I open my eyes." Fuji looked at his lover's shining eyes, making sure to remember every detail of the orb since this was the first time he saw Tezuka without his glasses on.

Tezuka smiled sweetly and kissed Fuji's forehead. "Good morning!"

"Hey, don't ever show that smile to anyone else but me ok?" Fuji smiled back as he hugged Tezuka tightly. His Tezuka was finally smiling at him.

"Aa." Tezuka removed Fuji's arms around him and stood up the bed. "Get up love, or we're going to be late for tennis practice."

Fuji rolled his eyes. "Tennis practice."

Tezuka bent down "I'm still your captain…" he whispered at Fuji's ear.

Fuji watched as the captain walked towards the bathroom inside Fuji's room. "How's that 'controlling myself' coming along buchou?"

"I'm getting good at it." Tezuka closed the door and started stripping his clothes off inside. He opened the door slightly and peeked. "I slept beside you for a whole night didn't I?"

The tensai chuckled as he watched his buchou close the bathroom door. Within a couple of minutes, he could hear the shower opening. Fuji grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his head. His pillows smelled like Tezuka, heck his whole bed smelled like Tezuka. They were finally together and nobody can get in their way.

His phone suddenly rang. Fuji stretched his uninjured hand towards the bedside table and received the call.

"Morning. Fuji speaking."

_"Fuji"_

"Jirou?"

_"How are you doing?"_

Fuji pushed his blanket away from his body and sat up his bed. "What do you mean?"

_"I—I mean we, saw you at the tennis court yesterday…with Tezuka."_

"Oh, that…we're together"

_"That's good to hear!" _Jirou paused for a while before continuing. _"How about your shoulder?"_

"It's fine…Mitsu…umm…fixed it last night."

_"Well, I'm glad you're happy."_

Tezuka got out from the bathroom wearing only a towel below his waist. Fuji raised his pointer at Tezuka, making him wait until Fuji was finished talking at the phone. "Jirou…I got to go…Mitsu's kinda worried that we're gonna be late for practice."

_"Sure…I'll call you later!"_

"Yeah, bye!"

"Who was that?" Tezuka asked in his usual expressionless voice.

"It's Akutagawa Jirou, he's just checking if I was okay…He saw us yesterday in Hyotei's tennis courts." Fuji smiled and got up from his bed. He walked straight to the bathroom and went inside. Tezuka followed the skinny boy with his eyes as the other disappeared behind the closed door.

The captain started to change into the uniform he wore yesterday and decided to just change with a new one hidden in his school tennis locker as soon as morning practice is over. He was buttoning the last button on his uniform when Fuji's phone rang once again.

"Syusuke…your phone is ringing." He battled with the loud sounds of the running shower.

"Answer it for me, Mitsu…please!" Fuji shouted behind the bathroom door.

Tezuka followed the ringing sound until he found Fuji's phone under the blanket. He picked it up with his left hand and glared at the name written on the screen before answering the call.

_"Syusuke!!! Where are you? Are you okay? I'm so worried!"_

"Atobe." Tezuka greeted.

_"Tezuka?" _shock was evident in Atobe's voice.

Tezuka was pissed that this diva was calling his lover this early in the morning. "It would be easier for you if you would just stop seeing Syusuke again."

_"What the--?" _Atobe's voice sounded furious. _"What the hell did you do to Syusuke last night? Where did you bring him?"_

As if on cue, Fuji opened the bathroom door and smiled at Tezuka, making him calm down. "Who called?" the tensai asked as he moved closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka extended is arm towards Fuji making the shorter one take the still on-going call. Fuji grabbed his phone from Tezuka's hand and placed it in his ear.

"Calm down Atobe…I'm fine!" Fuji chuckled.

_"Syusuke…you need to get out of there it's dangerous."_

"Dangerous?" Fuji blinked twice as though in confusion. "I'm at my own house with Mitsu."

_"That is exactly why you have to get out of there. Tezuka's a—"_

"Vampire." Fuji finished the sentence while stealing a glance at his lover's grumpy face.

_"You knew?"_

"Yeah."

_"Why are you still with him?"_

Fuji flushed. "Because I love him and I can't live without him." Fuji bit his bottom lip and inhaled a lot of courage. "I'm sorry Atobe but I can't give you anymore chances."

Atobe remained silent.

"You've been a very good friend, Atobe." Fuji smiled. "…and I really liked you for that."

_"A friend, huh?"_

"Syusuke." Tezuka called. Fuji looked behind and saw Tezuka all dressed up and ready to go. Fuji sweat dropped as he realized that he was still wearing his bath towel.

"Ah. Atobe! I got to go…but I'll visit you in your mansion when I'm free! Bye!" Fuji ended the call and hurriedly dressed into his uniform.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Syusu—" Atobe was cut off by a beeping tone on the other line. He pressed the end button on his phone and threw it above his bed. _"Just a friend…" _he recalled Fuji's words as he pushed himself down the bed.

"What are you doing there?" a deep voice suddenly appeared. "Practice won't start without the captain."

"Ore-sama's not in the mood today." Atobe murmured as he covered his face with a pillow.

Oshitari sighed. It would take hours to get both Jirou and Atobe back in the tennis courts to practice.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"You can let go of my hand, Mitsu." Fuji looked up to his lover's face and blushed. "We're in school you know." He continued.

"It's still early, only the varsity members are at school." Tezuka explained still looking at the building infront of him. He refused to let go of Fuji's hand until they were infront of the tennis club room. They went inside and changed into their jerseys.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka started.

Fuji was now zipping his jacket up his neck. He turned to face Tezuka. "Hmm?"

"I'll just get something from Ryuzaki-sensei, you can go to practice first."

"Huh? Okay…" Fuji smiled. "Oishi will give me punishment though, we're late aren't we?"

"Aa…"

Fuji watched as Tezuka walked pass him and out of the club room. "He didn't even tell Oishi to exempt me from being punished." Fuji sighed before getting his racket and heading to practice.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji pushed the court gate open and walked towards the vice captain who was standing infront of all the club members. "Sorry I'm late." Fuji greeted everyone.

Every person gathered seemed to back away as Fuji smiled, remembering the torture they got from the angry tensai the day before. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm also sorry about yesterday…my mind's all cleared up now."

Oishi moved closer to Fuji. "Ano…Fuji since you're late…you need to run—"

The court gate flew open as the stoic buchou came in. He walked pass the gathered members and paused behind Fuji.

"Good Morning, Buchou!" everyone greeted.

"Ah, Tezuka finally you're here." Oishi welcomed him. "I leave Fuji's punishment to you." He said kind of relieved that he didn't have to give the tensai some punishment.

"Syusuke, 10 laps…with me." Tezuka said in his usual expressionless and commanding voice.

"Demo…Tezuka…" Oishi tried to stop the captain from punishing himself. He then saw the captain grab Fuji's hand.

"I'm late too, Oishi." Tezuka explained. "We arrived at school together." He dragged Fuji out of the court and both started running their laps.

"Nya Oishi! Did Tezuka call Fujiko, Syusuke?" Eiji asked as he stood right next to his lover, watching the other two run.

"He…did…" Oishi couldn't believe his ears. Did something happen to his bestfriend that he didn't know about?

Inui adjusted his glasses and appeared behind the golden pair like magic. "And did they say that they were together?"

"He did." It was Kaidoh's turn to speak.

The regulars stood at their positions watching the new lovers happily run their laps together.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Practice is over!" Tezuka shouted. The rest of the members of the tennis club buzzed in uncontrolled murmurs as each of them went into the club house to change for their class, leaving the regulars in the court for a little break.

"Nya! .!" Kikumaru shouted as he placed his arms around Fuji's shoulders. "You and buchou are getting along well, aren't you?" he asked while grinning widely.

"Yeah…I guess we are." Fuji smiled.

"You're together!" Eiji shouted while bouncing energetically. "I knew it! I told them I saw it!"

"Tezuka." Inui motioned for Tezuka to follow him. The buchou walked behind the data man who stopped as soon as they were far enough for the other regulars to not hear them talk. "How did you manage to get close to Fuji considering that his scent is strong enough for you to handle." The data man asked, hoping he could acquire more data.

"I tried not to breath."

"How can you do that?" Inui inquired again while scribbling his notes on a green notebook entitled 'Tezuka volume 244'. "My 'humanizing poison' has its side effects and one of them is making a vampire long for air."

"Did you forget what course I took for college?" Tezuka's voice was stern. "I've got some practice."

"Aa. But it's better to be on your guard, incase something tragic might happen." The brunette glared at the data man like he was about to kill him.

"Are you trying to say that I can lose my senses and kill Syusuke?" Tezuka's glare narrowed. Luckily, Inui brought out a small vial of poison that caught Tezuka's attention for a moment. "What's that?"

"Protection." He extended his arm and gave the vial to his captain. "It makes you unaffected by the smell of blood. But only for a month."

Tezuka took the vial from Inui and quickly drank it. He controlled the urge to vomit right into Inui's face and maintained his composure. "Why did you make this poison?" He handed the vial back to Inui.

"I figured you needed one." The data man smirked. "Afterall, Kikumaru's prediction had never been wrong." He got the vial and walked into the other regulars who were crowding around Fuji.

Tezuka sighed. The whole team was welcoming them as a couple and he of all people should have realized that Fuji and he had a chance. He over reacted to the fact that he and Fuji are not of the same kind. If he didn't, maybe they've been a couple a long time ago. Afterall, what could possibly go wrong?

The captain followed the data man and joined the rest of the fussing regulars. "Ahh Eiji! Your fangs! It's showing!" he heard Fuji say as the tensai grabbed his bestfriend towards his body.

"What?!?" Kikumaru asked looking very surprised as he dragged both his hands to cover his mouth.

"It's alright…he knows." Tezuka explained.

Oishi's eyes widened as he ran towards Tezuka and pulled his bestfriend, making their backs face the team. "Why did you tell Fuji?"

"I didn't tell him. He already knew before I even confessed."

"Then what about the rule?"

Tezuka looked at his bestfriend's worried face. The vice captain must have seen another vision, only this time, Tezuka was prepared for it. "I didn't break it. Syusuke knew what we are."

"What about _them_? I saw them coming at us."

"I'm ready for them." Oishi saw the confidence in Tezuka's eyes. Besides, he was determined to protect Fuji no matter what it takes. "As I've said, I didn't break _their _rule."

"Ne…Tezuka…" The brunette turned around to see his lover looking at him with curious eyes. "What did Eiji see?" Fuji asked like a little child.

"The future…" the brunette replied. "but only the good ones. That's his power."

Fuji smiled wider. The tensai turned around and pulled his bestfriend closer. "Ne…Eiji…tell me more about my future!"

"Ah…Fuji…we are all powerless against you…" the redhead suddenly lost his energy and pouted.

"Eh?!?" Fuji was taken by surprise. How can these vampires be powerless against an ordinary human like himself? Coincidentally, a thought occurred to him. He searched the court for a second until he found what he was looking for. The tensai placed both his hands behind his back and cheerfully walked to the side of a certain freshman. "Ne, Ochibi-san, are you a telepath?" he started while crouching down to the freshman's level.

Ryoma glanced at their captain, seemingly asking for an approval to answer his smiling tensai's question. He sighed at the expressionless face their captain was still showing and turned to the tensai. "Aa." He nodded.

"Remember last week, you read my mind in the cafeteria…and Momo heard my heart beating fast eventhough I'm on the other side of the table." Fuji kept his smiling face on.

"We didn't use our powers on you, senpai." Ryoma pulled his gazed away. "You we're obvious."

Fuji blushed hard. Still, he wasn't convinced that these people couldn't use their powers against him. "Eiji!" he called his bestfriend for one final proof. "How come you knew me and Tezuka would end up together?"

The acrobat smiled widely. "What I saw was buchou's future."

Fuji blushed harder. He stole a glance at Tezuka who was chatting with Oishi once again. He smiled at the brunette's elegant-looking stance. He never thought that Tezuka's future had been decided all along. He then dropped the lovey-dovey act and pierced his icy-cold glare toward the acrobat. "How come you didn't tell me any of these vampire stuff? We've been together for three years!"

The redhead gulped in fear. He never really liked how those eyes glared whenever they were upset. "It-it's against the rules Fujiko!" he then ran towards his lover and hid behind him. "Nya, Oishi! Fujiko's upset! He's gonna kill me! My 400 years will just go to waste!"

"Eiji!" Oishi reprimanded his lover. The little neko bit his lip and stopped whining. Luckily, the bell rang, startling the whole team. Tezuka walked over to finally calm lover and held his hand.

"Syusuke…let's get to class." He whispered before dragging the honey-haired boy towards the clubroom to change.

"Eiji…" Oishi started. "Don't let Fuji know more than he needs to know about us."

"Demo…"

"The more he knows, the more he'll get into danger…" Oishi explained wondering what he can do to prevent his vision from coming true.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Jirou opened the door to Atobe's bedroom and saw the diva covered in his expensive blankets. He walked toward the luxurious bed and stared at the motionless body.

"Are you going to just sulk forever?" he asked knowing quite well that the other could hear him. "Classes are starting soon…"

Still, the body remained frozen. "Look, nothing's going to happen if you just stayed there and mope."

"Shut up! You don't even know how I feel!" The diva shouted under the covers.

Jirou felt his blood boil. "Don't know how you feel? Well, if it makes you feel better, I let Tezuka inside. I made him rescue Fuji from those witches!" the usually happy boy burst into anger.

"Why?!?" Atobe pushed the covers away from his body. He abruptly sat up and faced his childhood friend. "Why did you give Syusuke to those vampires?"

"Because that would make him happy!"

"And I would suffer the consequences of your actions! I thought of all people YOU would understand my situation!"

"There are other people who are longing for your love if you would just look infront of you, Atobe!" Jirou stopped yelling as soon as he realized that Atobe was taken back by what he had said. He slowly turned towards the doorway and opened the door.

"Look, I just came here to tell you that classes are starting soon." Jirou practically whispered just enough for Atobe to hear, despite the large room. "The whole team was not in the mood to practice this morning."

He paused, but was only answered by silence. Jirou took one last glance at the diva. Atobe was still sitting above his bed, but this time he was avoiding Jirou's face. Jirou clenched the doorknob he was holding and decided to just give Atobe some space.

"We'll always be waiting for you, Atobe…"

Jirou was about to get out of the room when he heard someone call him by the name he didn't use for so long. "Ji-chan…tell the butler to fix my things…I'll be going to school for second period." Jirou turned back and saw Atobe still avoiding his stare and a little embarrassed at using their old nicknames. He finally closed the door smiling.

_I'll be waiting for you Kei-chan…_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji stared at the blackboard trying to figure out the complicated illustration of the Kreb's cycle drawn by their sensei. He sighed and glanced at the unmoving student beside him. He quickly turned his notebook to the back page and tore off a sheet before he wrote something and passed it to the next table.

The brunette saw the paper and slowly opened the note. **Mitsu, aren't you bored?** It was Fuji's handwriting. The tensai was bored to death and it was proof. He knew that the tensai was watching him, anticipating what he would do to the note. He got his pen and wrote back.

Fuji carefully opened the note that Tezuka slipped under his notebook. **_I am. _**He chuckled softly before writing his reply. The two lovers continued to pass the note to one another, seizing the chance to pass it back and forth now that their sensei was so busy with drawing at the board.

**A bored top student, huh?**

**_You should listen to sensei, Syusuke, it's a new topic._**

**How come you're not?**

**_I have a degree in medical school. I already know this stuff. _**Fuji smiled as he read the elegant hand-written letters of his lover. He scribbled something again before handing it over to the other.

**Ne, Mitsu…How old are you?**

**_15. Why?_**

**Eiji said earlier that he was 400. Is it true?**

Tezuka sighed as he read the last message. Kikumaru is the worst secret-keeper ever lived. He passed the note to Fuji once again. **_Yes._**

**And you?**

**_500._**

Fuji held on to the paper, a little surprised by the revelation. He stared at the board once again, but was surprised when another paper was slipped under his notebook. **_I stopped getting older at 15._**

Fuji read the message over and over again. After all these years together, he realized that he didn't really know the Tezuka that was beside him and he badly wanted to. He wanted to know everything about his lover.

For Tezuka to become his.

**Tell me more about you, Mitsu.**

**_What do you want to know?_**

**Umm, Eiji said that telling me is against the rules.**

**_It is…but I don't want us to keep any secrets from one another. _**Fuji read Tezuka's message and glanced at his lover. Tezuka was still looking at the board, following their sensei's every movement.

**What was that rule?**

**_Never let any humans know our existence._**The tensai smiled, this was proof that Tezuka loves him enough for this strict buchou to break _the_ rules.

**Ne, how did you become like that?**

Fuji stared at Tezuka, waiting for his reply. The brunette held the paper in his hands, almost like deliberating whether he would answer the question or not. The tensai sighed and turned to his own desk. "Gomen…" he whispered. After a few seconds, he felt a hand pull his right arm and place a piece of paper in it. His eyes grew wild as he read Tezuka's story.

**_I was 15 back then. My parents and I we're out for the night. I wondered off to a nearby lake and while standing there, I was grabbed by someone. I felt my insides turning as slowly; life was taken away from me. My parents saw me at once and pulled me away from the stranger and told me to run away. Luckily, I got a glimpse of his blonde hair and dark, blood-red eyes. I ran away just like they told me until I ran out of strength. When I opened my eyes, a blue-haired man, Yukimura Seiichi, welcomed my sight. He saved me and he told me that I wasn't human anymore, that I'll live another life starting that day. A couple of nights later, I went back to my house and saw my parent's funeral. They have died to save me, just to become what I am now._**

Fuji felt something building up behind his eyes as he picked up his pen to write something down. He felt his hand shake as he slowly marked the paper infront of him.

**Do you know who bit you?** Fuji's handwriting, he realized had been unreadable, still Tezuka managed to answer his last question.

The tensai's eyes flew open as he slowly read the final contents of their note. **_I killed him._**

The bell finally rang, making the students get up from their seats and go out of the classroom for lunch. As soon as the room was empty, Tezuka slowly stood up his seat and walked towards the door.

"Syusuke…its lunch time" he whispered at the stunned tensai, before opening the door. He suddenly felt hands encircle his waist and a head, burying itself against his broad back.

"You've gone through so much pain…" Tezuka felt his uniform getting soaked, as tears finally flowed out of his lover's eyes. He turned around and grabbed Fuji into a tight hug.

"What matters is now…" Tezuka whispered. "Now that I have you in my arms…" Tezuka didn't let go. He can't bear losing another loved one. This time for sure, he would protect Fuji, even if it means giving up his life.

* * *

A/N: Well that' the chapter...please review! :) hehe

sorry for the errors...:S it's 4:15 in the morning so I'm really sorry!!!!! :'(

**FujiItachiha**: Haha...Seems that Taka-san does like Tezuka! hahaha anyway, here! they are finally together! whoopieeeee! :)

**Yoshikochan: **Sorry if i didn't ecplain it right, Fuji can go in and out of Atobe's manion; the barrier that Jirou made was just for vampires! :)

For those who reviewed, I really didn't like the way Tezuka made Fuji feel that he's a random stranger...well, i just glad that Tezuka finally saw the light and now they're together! please don't kill me

I'm kinda busy starting this november so i might have a little time for writing. although i've already have the complete plot in my mind. don't worry, i'll update whenever i can! i really need this as a stress releaser and i really want to finish this fic!:)

so just keep those reviews coming! suggestions and comments are much appreciated! :) Just review an i'll write whenever i come incontact with a pc or laptop. i promise!!!!!!

TOODDLES!!!! :)


	7. Undefined Answers

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. Please R&R :)

I really wanted to update last November or at least the last weeks of December...but i didn't have time...I'm so caught up in studying for board exams...anyway...here it is!!!! :) it's a belated birthday gift for our little Ryoma! :)

We'll, this chapter is shorter than i had hoped to write. hehe :) i'm gonna write a longer one for the next chappie!

Thanks for all those who reviewed. :) pleae review again! :P

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Undefined Answers**

Fuji unbuttoned his uniform and threw it above the bed. He sighed and threw his body down the same bed and rested his head on the pillows while looking around the room. It has been several weeks after he and Tezuka had decided to live together in an apartment near the other vampires' house. He had asked Yumiko's approval about him living 'alone' and his sister agreed, but their old house was still kept if ever Yuuta decided to have a break from dormitory life.

So far, Fuji was having a great time living with his vampire lover at their new house.

"Why did you take your uniform off? It looks good on you!" Fuji sat up at the sound of another man at the door. He pulled his now wrinkled uniform and smiled. The new uniform, a blazer and pants, was not like his junior high uniform. Tezuka had decided to enroll him in a private school and had insisted that he would pay for Fuji's education since he's living with him now. At first, Fuji was amazed to find out that Tezuka was very rich, saving a lot of money throughout his 500 years of existence, yet he didn't argue with the decision since Tezuka would be practicing his doctor's license in a nearby hospital, and the other vampires would be continuing with their own 'careers', thus leaving him alone in Seishun Gakuen.

"Really?" Fuji asked. "This uniform just reminds me that I'm going to be, technically, older than you are. You're going to be 15 forever and I'm turning 16 this school year!" he pouted while throwing the uniform at the other side of the bed.

Tezuka moved forward and sat beside his lover. "What do you mean by older?" he asked while pulling Fuji's hand between his. "I'm working as a doctor in a hospital near your new school. Am I not the one who looks older here?"

The honey-haired boy chuckled. "Yeah, you look way older than 15!"

Tezuka smiled, only Fuji can make him do this. "Are you happy with us living together?"

The smaller boy nodded while cupping Tezuka's cheek with his right hand. "Why? Don't I look happy to you?"

The brunette closed his eyes while holding the hand on his cheek. "I can't help but think that we're like husband and wife…"

"Yeah…just like newlyweds…" Fuji smiled. He really did have Tezuka all for himself.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"One Venti Hazelnut Twice Blended Green Tea Frappuccino Blended Cream for Syusuke!" the bartender shouted. Fuji walked into the counter and got his drink before sitting at the empty table near the glass window. He placed his bag at the empty chair beside him before taking a sip at his favorite iced-cold drink. The small boy pulled his wrist and checked the time.

5:00 pm, 30 mins more before Tezuka's shift ends. The new school year had started for almost a month, and Fuji had always been waiting for Tezuka's work to finish in the Starbucks between his school and the hospital Tezuka works at. They both agreed to go home together everyday, since the time they spent together were a little less than what they use to have.

"Nice to see you again, Fuji-kun!" Fuji gazed up as soon as he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Jirou!" he smiled at the golden-haired boy as he motioned him to seat infront of him. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Fuji-san, you know our school is just 3 blocks away from this coffee shop." Jirou grinned before drinking his latte. "I've heard that you've changed schools."

The shorter boy presented himself to state the obvious. "See? New uniform!"

Jirou laughed. "So I've seen." He placed his latte above the table. He placed his arm above the table and rested his head on his hand. "How are things with Tezuka?"

"Actually, I never thought that living together could be fun!" he beamed. "How're you and Atobe doing?"

"Nothing's changed." Jirou tried hard to keep his smile visible in his face. "But, I'll be meeting him here in a couple of minutes."

"That's good! I'll be meeting Mitsu here too!" Fuji smiled back although he knew that the other was just forcing himself to do so. "He's been working in the hospital 5 blocks way from here."

"Really? My dad once said that a group of teenage vampires excelled in a university when he was just about my age. Maybe Tezuka was one of them."

"Probably…" Fuji took another sip from his coffee. "I was really surprised when he told me that he already graduated college a long time ago. I don't even know how he convinced the people at that hospital that he was 24 and he transferred from a hospital in Germany to practice here."

Jirou chuckled. "With those looks? He can pull the age thing off! But I wonder how he deals with the blood scent of hospitals…"

Fuji's eyes gave out a scary look, "With the help of Inui's juice."

"Ah…" were the only words that came out of Jirou's mouth. Pictures of the time he accidentally took a sip of Inui's juice came flashing off his mind, while shivers ran down his spine.

Fuji felt the urge to change the topic as both boys talked about their first days of highschool and how they miss their junior high lives, avoiding the things about the magical world that both of them were involved in. Their conversation was cut as Jirou's phone rang uncontrollably in the background. "I'll just take this call." He told Fuji before engaging in another conversation.

Fuji enjoyed his drink and watched as his wizard friend talked to the phone excitedly. A few moments later, his friend's smile vanished. "Really? Oh, ok…I'll just see you later in the mansion. Take care of yourself, Kei-chan…bye…" The other party ended the call as Jirou stared blankly at the phone in his hands.

"Is that Atobe?"

"He had some urgent dinner arrangements." The golden haired boy whispered, not looking away from the phone.

"Haven't you told him yet?"

Jirou snapped his head up to face Fuji, "Told him what?"

"That you like him…"

There was a long moment of silence before Jirou answered. "That's not necessary…there's only one person in his mind right now…" he said before standing up.

Fuji felt uneasy watching his friend leave before he even fixed his problem. "Jirou, I-"

The taller boy smiled at him. "I'll go ahead Fuji, Kei-chan would be angry if he gets home early and finds out that I'm not yet around…"

"-But Jirou-"

"Let's meet here again tomorrow! You still have lots to tell me! Bye!" he forced a smile one last time before walking away.

Fuji sighed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Jirou is still running away from his feelings for Atobe. At the same time, he knew he was part of the problem. He was partly the cause of the golden haired boy's problem. He was once their third wheel. He knew that the only thing he had to do is make Atobe realize Jirou's real feelings.

His phone suddenly rang. Fuji opened his bag and searched the phone hoping that the bespectacled boy's work finished early. Another name welcomed his surprised eyes.

**Atobe Keigo**

He opened the receiver and placed it in his ear. "Atobe…"

"_Syusuke…we need to talk…"_

"Jirou was just here a minute ago! I bet he hasn't gone far away! You should go and-"

"_I know…but I really need to talk to _you_!"_

Fuji sighed. "Where are you?"

"_Look outside the window."_

Fuji looked at the busy street and saw Atobe standing below the traffic light across the sidewalk from which the café was. "Fine then, let's talk."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Are you avoiding me?" Atobe stared at the cerulean eyes infront of him. "You don't answer my calls…and we've not seen each other for quite some time now…"

"No…" Fuji lied. The truth was he didn't have the guts to answer Atobe's calls infront of Tezuka. He didn't want to end the non-fighting streak of their relationship because of just some petty matter.

Atobe placed a smirked on his face. "If that's the case…would you come with me? Let's talk in private"

"I'll be meeting Mitsu here…" the tensai gave it to Atobe straight. "He'll be out in a couple of minutes…"

The diva banged the table, which caught the stares of the customers around them. "Eversince you've been together, all that comes out of your mouth is Tezuka this, Tezuka that! Do you have anything else to say besides Tezuka?" Atobe half-shouted.

"Atobe…I—" Fuji was about to say something when his phone rang. He fished the phone from his pocket and answered.

"_Syusuke…"_

"Mitsu…" Fuji was relieved to finally hear Tezuka's voice. Honestly he wasn't in a mood to argue with the diva. "Are you done with your work?"

"_Actually, I'm just starting. An emergency patient was brought in just when I was about to go home. I don't think I'll be having dinner with you today…"_

_Great timing!_ Fuji thought sarcastically. "It's okay, they need you there."

"_I'm really sorry Syusuke…I'll catch up with you if I can…Look, I really have to go…I'll see you later!"_

"Sure…take your time…Ah, Mitsu I lo—" the line was suddenly cut. Fuji lowered the phone and stared at it. "Bye…" he whispered before closing his phone and placing it back in his pocket. He then looked up at the devilish smirk pasted on Atobe's face.

"I'm assuming you're free for the night."

Fuji nodded. Does he even have any other choice?

Atobe stood up and walked towards the exit. Fuji followed slowly behind. The diva opened the door as he let the tensai pass, and then leading the way towards his parked limousine, missing sight of a certain golden-haired boy standing at the bookstore near the café.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

_Let's talk in private my ass! This place isn't private at all!!!_ Fuji thought while sending daggers behind Atobe's back. He was dragged by this spoiled brat to the public tennis courts behind Hyotei Academy. "Atobe…" Fuji felt tiny anger marks appearing in his forehead. "What part of this _public _tennis court is private?"

"Relax!" Atobe suddenly stopped his tracks. "I just want to come back here…"

Fuji looked around. The place was familiar.

"This is where I swallowed my courage and approached you for the first time." Atobe whispered as the nice spring breeze blew through their bodies.

The tensai raised his hands and pulled his honey-colored hair way from his face, tucking it behind his right ear. "What's this about Atobe?"

The next words caught the tensai off-guard.

"I want you to break up with Tezuka!"

"NO!" Atobe turned around making Fuji look at the sad expression on his eyes that the diva tried so hard to hide. The tensai abruptly looked away. "I won't break up with his just because you told me to."

"It's dangerous when you continue to stay with him."

"Being different is not the same as being dangerous!"

Atobe confined Fuji's wrist in his own powerful grip. "I just wanna protect you! They'll change you! I don't want you to be like them!"

_Change me?_ Fuji violently shook off Atobe's grip but it stayed firm in his wrists. "And if I told them not to? Do you think Mitsu will change me if I didn't want to?"

"It will still happen even if you don't want to!" Atobe pulled his free arm and pulled Fuji's body closer to him. "Do you think that Tezuka holds the rules? HE CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT WHEN _THEY_ COME IN THE PICTURE!"

Fuji pushed the shouting Atobe away with all his strength. _Who the hell are 'they', that even Atobe is afraid?_ "Are you saying that if I break up with Mitsu, 'they' wouldn't come after me?"

"No…but I can protect you from them if you would just—"

"See? Nothing will change…" Fuji tried to compose himself so that his voice would not tremble. "Whether or not I'm with Mitsu, it doesn't change the fact that Mitsu and I had broken the vampire rule!"

"But—"

"No matter what the circumstances are—"

"Syusuke you're making a big mistake."

"—I'm staying with Mitsu…" with that final sentence, Fuji left Atobe standing alone in the tennis courts under the gentle breeze of spring.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji arrived at their apartment panting heavily. He banged the door shut and stomped as he walked towards the living room.

"You're late…" a voice sent his heart jumping. He opened his eyes and saw his lover sitting peacefully in the sofa watching this year's French Open finals.

"Mi-Mitsu…" he greeted while putting his bags on the couch and sitting beside the other brunette. "I thought you're staying at the hospital."

The stoic boy shifted his eyes off the television and into his lover's. "I told you that I'm gonna catch up with you…" he reminded. Apparently, Fuji's had been so furious at Atobe that his mind shifted its attention on wondering who 'they' are and had forgotten all about his talk with Tezuka. "Did you have a bad day in school?" Tezuka continued.

"Sort off…" Fuji whispered.

The tensai felt the boy beside him move closer as arms encircled his whole body. "Come here…" Fuji felt Tezuka's warm breath in his ear as he obediently laid his head above the taller boy's shoulders. "What happened?"

Fuji sighed. "It's nothing…I'm just…confused…"

"About?" The brunette slowly kissed his lovers cheek, but suddenly stopped and moved away, "Did you meet any wizard today?"

_Wizard?_ Fuji's body tensed. He turned his upper body around and looked at the poker face his lover was so good at doing. "I didn't—"

"He left his scent on you." He removed his arms around Fuji and placed his left elbow above the sofa's back rest while resting his head on his hand.

_Fine! There's no way I could keep a secret from this guy!_ "I accidentally met Jirou in the café…"

"And?

"We talked a little."

"Jirou's scent was not the only one I smelled from you." Tezuka said still maintaining his poker face.

Fuji rolled his eyes. _Could this day just end?_ "Atobe came along…" he told Tezuka but the other stayed silent. "He told me to break up with you."

Upon hearing that sentence, Tezuka's poker face vanished as white sharp fangs were visibly seen in between his blood-red lips. The vampire growled as he clenched his teeth shut.

"But I told him that I can't do that…" Fuji quickly added before Tezuka could get up their sit. The growling subsided but he still kept his teeth clenched. "He also told me about the ones who made the vampire rule…he said that 'they' would come after _me…_"

"Don't worry about 'them'…"

"Who the hell are 'them'?"

"You don't have to know!" Tezuka's voice was firm. He wanted to end this conversation.

But Fuji thought otherwise. "I want to!"

"Don't get yourself involved in things that you don't have to know!" Tezuka's voice rose, losing his composure.

The tensai finally snapped. He was not happy that he was the only one being left-out in this whole issue. Even Atobe knew how dangerous things will get in the future. He thought that at least Tezuka would understand his situation and explain this whole mess to him. Apparently, he was wrong.

"I've been involved in this mess eversince the day that I've fallen in love with you!" the tensai shouted back at the brunette. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Tezuka was being unreasonably stubborn. He shifted his gaze away from the brunette as soon as he felt the tears slowly running down from his eyes.

Unexpectedly, his body was pulled tightly into a hug as he felt Tezuka's head bury itself in his shoulders. "I'll protect you…no matter what happens…I'll protect you…so don't worry…I won't let them have their own way. I'll die first before they could do anything to you…"

Fuji couldn't stop the tears from falling uncontrollably down his eyes. He lifted his hand and placed it above his lover's. Surprisingly, the tensai couldn't find any words to say, he silently held on to Tezuka's hand, and to Tezuka's vow.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Wake up sleepyhead…" Fuji felt a warm breath disturbing his peaceful sleep as a trail of kisses slowly covered his body.

"Five more minutes!" he said as he pulled the blanket up his face. He then felt arm pulling him making him sit on the bed. He opened his eyes and glared at the person infront of him. "Give me five more minutes! It's Sunday and I want to—" the tensai was cut as pair of lips smacked themselves right into his own, capturing it in a passionate kiss. Fuji pushed his lover away for air then buried his face in his own two hands. "I'm still sleepy!" he said in between his hands.

Tezuka moved closer before pulling the tensai's hands away from his face. Fuji pouted as his hands were being taken away. Tezuka chuckled at the sight of the childish tensai, "We're going out, love." He whispered as he drew his face closer to the tensai's until their noses touch. "It's Echizen's birthday today."

"It's Christmas time already?" Fuji asked, surprise evident in his huge blue eyes.

"It's his vampire birthday…" Tezuka smiled. "Not everyone's transformation experience was as bad as mine" He placed his hands above Fuji's cheeks as soon as the tensai's face showed signs of sadness. "Don't worry, I'm fine…and it's not yet Christmas time."

Fuji smiled and pecked his lips on Tezuka's. "Shower first! I'll go in after you!" he then pulled the blanket away from Tezuka and covered his whole body with it, before lying down again. "Like I said, five more minutes!!!!" he shouted under the covers.

"Sure!" the brunette kissed the covers above Fuji's face before standing up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Fuji listened to the footsteps that were slowly fading away in the distance. He sighed. Even if Tezuka had promised him that he would protect him, Fuji was still not contented with his limited information. He didn't want to be a burden to Tezuka and he wanted to be on his guard when "they" suddenly come.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Happy Birthday!" Fuji shouted as soon as Tezuka opened the front door of the vampire residence.

Ryoma moved towards the pair and ushered them towards the living room where the other vampires were sitting. "Senpai Kikumaru saw you coming." He smirked as Fuji handed him a neatly covered gift.

"Guess what's inside!" Fuji beamed his innocent smile.

The little boy glared at the tensai and then shifted his gaze to his ex-captain before glaring back at the smiling tensai. "Aren't you happy with our gift?" Fuji asked pouting.

"Che, how would I know?" the little boy lowered his cap. "Buchou, you also don't know what's in the box don't you?"

"Aa" Tezuka answered abruptly. "Syusuke didn't let me peek inside."

"Ne, isn't it fun to play around with our little chibi-san!" Fuji brushed his hands vigorously against Ryoma's cap.

"Che." Ryoma muttered. "You know I can't read what's in that twisted mind of yours Fuji-senpai."

Fuji chuckled. "But I missed you all soooooo much!"

The little ace gulped. "If that's the case…I don't wanna be missed!"

"Mou…that's so mean chibi-san!" Fuji moped.

"You're the mean one Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma shouted only to see Fuji busy mingling with the rest of the vampire clan. The little boy dropped down the couch, crossed his arms like a little brat and pouted.

All the attention were given to Fuji, simply because the other vampires were so curious about Fuji's new life with Tezuka. It was after a few minutes when Fuji realized that his former team was missing one person. The prodigy looked around the room only ending up depressed in not seeing his doubles partner.

"Where's Taka-san?" he asked Momo who was sitting beside him, consoling the pouting little Echizen.

"He's not coming. He has his hands full because of his father's sushi restaurant." Momo answered before quickly turning his attention back at his little brat boyfriend.

"Saa…" Fuji looked around the room once again. Upon seeing that Tezuka was busy talking to Oishi and Inui at the other room, he stood up and rapidly took one of Ryoma's hands and pulled him towards the kitchen. "I'll borrow him for a while." He shouted back at Momo.

The power player stood up to follow the two, but sat down as soon as Fuji sent daggers at his body. "Just wait there!" Fuji shouted before disappearing with little Ryoma.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"What's the matter Fuji-senpai? Why did you drag me here?" Ryoma asked as soon as they halted infront of the stove.

"I just want to ask you a few things." Fuji beamed.

Echizen gazed at the smiling tensai. He didn't have Momo's power but he sensed that there was something wrong with the tensai. "Spill it out."

The tensai suddenly shot his eyes open. "How did you become a vampire?"

"EH?"

"Ah…sorry…I—" Fuji started. "I was just wondering why you celebrate your vampire birthday."

Ryoma blinked his big neko eyes. "We all do…except buchou…"

Fuji stood still infront of the confused Echizen. Suddenly, as though Ryoma was reading Fuji's mind, he answered the lingering question in Fuji's mind. "We…me in particular…I consider this day as the start of my new life…but for buchou…his transformation made him lose his family…he despises the fact that he was given a new but cursed life in exchange for his parents' lives."

Fuji clenched his fist as Ryoma continued. "This new life was given to me by Takeshi. He was wondering near the hospital I was in when I first saw him. He also saw me and he was very thirsty, but for some strange reason, he didn't drink my blood. For several months, I would see him wondering outside my room's window until one day I called out to him. He looked dangerous but was very gentle when he approached me. We became friends after that, though he would just stay outside my window to talk since my family never had the time to stay with me. After a week, my illness became worse. The doctor even said that I can't be cured. When Takeshi came that night, I told him that I still wanted to live…to have more time to be with him…He told me to close my eyes and endure the pain. I trusted him so I did. When I woke up, I was changed…I was like him…a vampire…"

"Unlike buchou, I chose to be like this. At that time, I have nothing to lose, I was dying anyway." Ryoma smiled as he said the last few lines of his past. "This is my family." He finally gazed at Momo who was sitting at the couch. "I'm happy because I chose to be with him for the rest of my eternal life…"

"Echizen…"

Before Ryoma could mutter another word, loud noises were heard at the other side of the house. "OIIIISHIII!" Kikumaru shouted.

"They're coming here!" the little pillar of Seigaku muttered under his breath.

Within a matter of seconds, Tezuka finally came running before pulling Fuji in his arms. "We need to get out!" he whispered.

"What's happening?" Fuji tried to push Tezuka's grip away, but to no avail. He was confused but all the other vampires were busy encircling both their bodies as if getting ready to fight.

"Great timing! They show up when we're off-guard!" Momo cursed.

"How many?" Tezuka asked Momo who was directly infront of him.

The spiky-haired boy closed his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds before answering his ex-captain. "Their heartbeats were faint but I think there are about five of them."

"It's no good buchou…they're repelling our powers…" Ryoma said while aving a hard time deciphering the contents of the visitors' minds.

"They brought their shield." Tezuka said while tightening his hold on Fuji's body. "Minna, don't let your guard down!"

"Mitsu! What the hell is going on?" Fuji said irritated. He hated the fact that everyone was on their guard and he was being protected like a little innocent princess. "Damn! At least tell me who are here and why the hell are we in danger!" he shouted at the stoic face above his.

"Inui!"

"I can't use my powers Tezuka…they are fast approaching. They can teleport too, remember." The data player explained.

"At this rate, even mamushi can't make a clone of Fuji-senpai." Momo grinded through his fangs.

"Baka!" Kaidoh shouted. "Even if I make a clone, one of them can sense that the clone is not really Fuji-senpai. He can shape-shift, so he knows what's true and what's false!"

"Can you two stop fighting!?! We must save Fuji!" Oishi yelled.

"They're here!" Ryoma exclaimed.

The front door suddenly burst open. Fuji opened his eyes in surprise as five familiar individuals appeared in the doorstep. The past Seigaku vampire regulars showed their fangs as they growled towards the new intruders.

The blue-haired leader smiled. "Relax…let's have a little talk shall we?" his voice ringing like tiny wind chimes in Fuji's ear…soft as well as oddly deafening.

* * *

A/N: Well that' the chapter...please review! :) hehe

waaaahhh! i really need to stuy although it's christmas...awwww....

please review so i can read them and be happy for the rest of my nerd time...:'(

i promise that the next chapter will be long!!!! hahahaha...just stay tune okay!

thanks a lot for supporting this fic!!!!! :)

so just keep those reviews coming! suggestions and comments are much appreciated! :) Just review and i'll write whenever i come incontact with a pc or laptop. i promise!!!!!!

TOODDLES!!!! :)


	8. AN

Hi everyone!

First of all I would like to apologize for the false alarm. I can't update the story right now (though I'm halfway towards the end of the next chapter) because of my awfully busy schedule. My exam is on the last week of April. As soon as I get the results I promise I'll update.

I'm really sorry…I love this story so much and it hurts me to stop writing for a while and putting this story on hold until my exams are over. Believe me i have no other choice! *cries* Pray for me! Hahahaha! I really wish I could pass this test! It's a life and death situation!

Thanks for all those who supported this story. Watch out for more FujixTezuka surprises this April. ^^v


	9. Heated Battle

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. They are from Prince of Tennis

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. Please R&R

Well...first of all I'm really really really really sorry for making all of you wait...see the results of my exam were given out just this week...an unfortunately i failed. like i've said this exam was a life and death situation so i'm really depressed. i can't eat nor sleep and i'm practically crying my eyes out. i'm really sorry it took so long to update

i know that being depressed is not an excuse but i just can't write properly. i planned to have more scenes in this chapter but i just can't write more. anyway, as i've said i'm continuing this story. i love this story so much that i just can't leave it.

Thanks for all those who reviewed. i really hope you'll like it! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**Heated Battle  
**

"Yukimura…" Tezuka greeted, still having his guard on.

The young blue-haired leader of the pack sat down the couch, one leg crossed above the other. The other four members of Yukimura's pack formed a line behind him making all of them face the furious Seigaku vampires. "We haven't seen each other for a long time and this is how you greet me?"

Tezuka finally let go of Fuji's body but continued to hold his right hand as he bowed his head. The other Seigaku vampires, as if by instinct, moved closer to Fuji. "Welcome, Yukimura-san." He raised his head and glared at Yukimura as he tightened his grip on the tensai.

"I never knew..." Tezuka could see the innocent smile on Yukimura's lips turn into a smirk as the blunette continued talking. "That someone as calm and composed as you could stare at me with those killer eyes…" Yukimura then placed the back of his right palm under his chin. "You're usually an obedient man; you always follow the rules…"

Yukimura's smile faded as his eyes soon focused on the little brunette in the middle of the whole Seigaku coven. "A human lover…" Fuji suddenly felt goosebumps running all over his body. "…I never expected this from you…"

"Syusuke has nothing to do with this! Not one of us told him about—" Tezuka shouted but was suddenly cut by Yukimura in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Really now? I wonder whose tongue got loose and told Seigaku's innocent little tensai about our most kept secret?" The blunette's eyes narrowed like a predator spotting his weak prey. Fuji felt his heartbeat grew faster. He didn't see this coming. It didn't even cross his mind that vampires can actually be this scary. He had no idea what's gonna happen next as he continued to stare at those piercing purple eyes that seem to suck all the life from his own body.

He never felt this scared his whole life.

Fuji could feel his own blood rush out of his body as Tezuka continued to hold his hand tightly.

This was one of the times he wished that he had listened to what Atobe was saying.

The tensai looked up at the face of his lover. Tezuka had never been serious like this before, not even in their tennis games. Fuji knew that Tezuka was protecting him and he loved him so much for it. But he wanted to protect Tezuka too. After all, he wasn't a princess who is just waiting for her prince to come and rescue him without even trying to do something by himself.

He was a genius, a prodigy, the most feared tensai of Seigaku, "I found it out by myself!" Fuji shouted. He felt the Seigaku vampires let part of their guards down, yet the stoic captain didn't let go of his grip on Fuji's arm. "I saw it in Atobe's mansion…I knew he was a—"Fuji suddenly felt a lump on his throat, but quickly swallowed it before continuing, "vampire…before we even got together."

"I tried to ignore it because I thought that this was all just a game for Tezuka. I would never thought that the famous Fuji Syusuke was actually his mate. But this has gone too far. You know a lot of things a normal human was forbidden to know." Yukimura once again smirked, this time, showing his fangs as he continued speaking, "I will admit that I admire your fearlessness Fuji, imagine, an ordinary human living with a vampire inside one house."

Fuji suddenly felt a huge amount of aura surrounding his whole body. "Let's see if you have enough courage to go through this! Genichirou…" as if by cue, Sanada, the stoic person wearing a cap, who was standing behind Yukimura raised his right hand towards the circle that the Seigaku vampires made.

"Syusuke!" Fuji heard Tezuka voice as his hands slowly slipped from his lover's hold.

"Mitsu…" the tensai tried to hold on to his lover's hands but within a matter of seconds, those hands were gone, and his lover's face was replaced by Yukimura's.

"No one could save you now." The blunette whispered as he moved towards the tensai. As soon as the lithe boy was infront of him, Yukimura held Fuji's face in his hand. "You have a very beautiful face, no wonder Tezuka loves you." The blunette smiled.

"Syusuke! Syusuke!" Fuji could barely hear Tezuka's voice and the sound of hard flesh knocking over a wall. Fuji pulled his face from Yukimura's hold and turned his whole body backwards. His jaw almost dropped when he saw his former teammates trapped inside a semi-invisible shield, and his lover banging the wall again and again while shouting his name.

Fuji froze "What happened to them?"

"My dear Bunta can create a shield. No matter what they do…they can't possibly break that shield." Fuji can feel Yukimura's cold breath against his neck. The blunette then pulled the tensai so that he can face him. "Didn't I tell you that no one could save you now?"

The once pierce cerulean eyes was suddenly engulfed with fear, "Wha—What are you going to do with me?"

"Relax…I'm not going to kill you…" fangs suddenly appeared in between those red lips before a strong hand captured both his hands. "I'm just taking back what is rightfully ours…"

"What is it that you want—"

"Your memories!" Fuji gasped. _My memories? Of everyone…of..Mitsu… _The brunette could smell the sweet cold breath that was lurking behind his ears. He knew that this soft voice was the sound of his upcoming loss as pitch black darkness suddenly engulfed his vision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Syusuke! Syusuke!" Tezuka shouted while constantly banging the shield that caged his whole team. His hands were getting weaker and weaker at every strike until his hands couldn't move anymore. Defeated, he clutched his fist while resting them in the cold ground. "Syusuke!" he shouted for the last time, never leaving his gaze from his lover and his leader infront of him.

Echizen was still standing on his guard trying to patch through any mind outside the shield, but to no avail. A couple of minutes later, the little vampire could feel his cold sweat falling down from his face as soon as he finally figured out what was happening. "Fuji—senpai…he just loss his sense of sight…" he whispered, loud enough for everyone in the shield to hear.

Tezuka's hazel orbs grew big. _This can't be happening!_

"How—can that be?!?" Eiji shouted, running to Echizen's side to confirm what he just heard. "Fujiko's immune to our powers!"

"I can't be wrong! I've experience them myself!" Echizen exclaimed still surprised. "That aura surrounding Fuji-senpai…he just lost his sight…"

"I believe that's possible." A low voice cut Echizen's. Inui pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Fuji's not immune to our powers. I got a sample of his DNA and analyzed why our powers didn't work on him. It so happens that Fuji is absorbing our powers and using it as a defense mechanism against us."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why is Yukimura's power affecting him and not ours?" Eiji shouted frantically, he wanted to snap out of the shield and save his bestfriend.

"It's because our powers deal with the mind and the things that are arbitrary. On the other hand, Yukimura's powers deal with the physical body. In other words, his powers affect the God-given things like our senses. Fuji can't absorb something that's already his." Inui continued.

"Arg! This is really confusing!" Momoshiro shouted.

Eiji moved infront of Inui, while getting impatient by the minute, "Fine! Given that Fujiko can't absorb Yukimura-san's powers, still, our memories are arbitrary things…so Yukimura-san can't take that away from him, right?" he asked with little hope.

"I'm afraid not." Inui stated rather calmly. Tezuka's body froze. He knew that the next words that would come out of Inui's mouth would be the end for him and Fuji. "When Yukimura gets a hold of all of Fuji's senses, there would be nothing to protect his memories from being taken. Thus, getting Fuji's memories would be as easy as stealing candy from a baby."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Eiji fell on his knees, with tears falling uncontrollably in his face. "Fujiko—Fujiko—he will forget everything…he'll forget me!"

In the middle of Eiji's cries, the low voice of Kaidoh echoed "Buchou…Buchou!"

The rest of the regulars followed the voice, only to see their ex-captain fallen down his knees staring into nothing with tears falling down his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I—can't see…" Fuji stammered.

Fuji could feel the smile growing on Yukimura's face as his cold breath continuously touched his nape. "Don't let your guard down my dear tensai…"

"Yukimura—" Fuji stopped his voice from continuing as every bit of sound vanished around him. "What's happening?!? Yukimura? Mitsu? Mit—" _huh?_

_I can't speak? Mitsu?_

Fuji tried to shout while his body jerk forward, making him feel the cold skin clutching his wrists. In a matter of seconds, all his feelings faded and before he knew it, he floating inside a dark area alone.

"Mitsu?" he was surprised that he can finally mutter a word. "Mitsu? Where are you?"

"Eiji? Oishi? Echizen? Momo?"

"Kaidoh? Inui?"

"Mitsu?" he tried for the last time before hiding his face in the palm of his hands. "Don't leave me…Mitsu…"

"That's a nice sight for an always smiling tensai…" a soft voice called. Fuji looked up to see Yukimura walking towards him.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHY CAN'T I SEE THEM?" Fuji shouted at the approaching blunette. "WHY CAN'T I HEAR THEM? WHYY CAN'T I FEEL ANYTHING?" Fuji took a couple of steps backwards as Yukimura continued to approach him. The sadistic smile still pasted on the pale perfect vampire face.

"We are in your subconciousness…" Yukimura whispered. "Your senses are all gone. You're just an empty shell now…" the blunette continued as he raised his hands infront of him. Ten blue orbs suddenly flew from Fuji's body and encircled themselves around Yukimura's lithe body.

The once soft gaze on Yukimura's eyes suddenly turned into fierce purple ones as he glared into Fuji's eyes. "These are your memories."

One of the blue orbs flew towards Yukimura's extended right hand. Eiji's smiling face was soon shown on the orb. "Say goodbye to your bestfriend…" the blunette warned.

"Eiji…" Fuji whispered when the orb unexpectedly shattered before his very eyes. With one last look upon Eiji's smiling face, the redhead was gone within the depths of Fuji's unconsciousness.

For him, Eiji doesn't exist.

Fuji watched as one by one, each orb, together with his memories, shattered infront of him.

Oishi

Inui

Momoshiro

Kaidoh

Echizen

Yukimura and his coven

Atobe and the other wizards

Until one last orb was within Yukimura's reach. The most shining and the biggest orb belonged to the very first person he truly loved, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji stared at the orb infront of him. "Mitsu…"

"MITSU!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tezuka buchou!" Echizen shouted while shaking the much bigger body infront of him. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! FUJI-SENPAI NEEDS YOU!"

"BUCHOU!"

Tezuka finally snapped awake, seeing the tear-faced Echizen infront of him. "Buchou…you're the only one that can save Fuji senpai!" Tears were continually falling down his big golden eyes as he pleaded. "Please buchou…snap out of it! I don't want Fuji-senpai to forget!"

A hand finally patted the little ace's hair, "Aa." With just a word, the little pillar understood his captain and nodded.

Tezuka rushed towards his lover only to be blocked by Bunta's shield. "Syusuke!" Tezuka shouted again but it still can't reach the outside.

_MITSU!_

The hazelnut-haired boy froze. He knew that Fuji was calling him. With one last try, he centered all his powers into one large cry.

"SYUSUKE!"

The shield was finally smashed to smithereens as Tezuka stood up and ran through the bits of now visible glass and into his lover.

But it was too late.

The darkness that engulfed his lover's body was disappearing as he saw Yukimura standing with his back on them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is the last one Syusuke Fuji…" The blunette said. "After this day, you will never ever know that vampires existed. You will go back to your past life like nothing happened."

"Mitsu…"

"You will never again have any encounters with any of the vampires." Yukimura added before closing his palm

_*BAM*_

Thus, destroying the last link between Fuji and the vampires.

The darkness finally subsided and every inch of the room was back to normal. Yukimura stood above the kneeling tensai.

Yukimura could sense the aura of another person behind him. "I see you broke Bunta's shield. I'm impressed." He said without moving an inch.

"Where's Syusuke?" Tezuka growled.

The blunette moved aside to let Tezuka see Fuji. "He's back to his normal human self…" he said as he watched Tezuka move closer before kneeling infront of Fuji. "I just deleted his memories about—" Yukimura stopped, as he saw what happened next.

Fuji was not moving. Clouds of black swam across his now empty eyes. "How come—I just deleted his memories! He should be back to normal!" Yukimura shouted. "He should be a normal human now!"

A pair of hands suddenly held Yukimura's waist, "Let them be Seiichi…there's nothing we can do now…" a low voice comforted him from behind.

"But…Gen…I…I've—"

"Let them take care of it…isn't this your purpose?" Sanada asked still holding the lithe body in his arms.

"Still—"

Sanada tightened his arms around Yukimura. Silence surrounded the room as they all focused their eyes on the lovers on the ground.

Tezuka pulled the broken Fuji into his arms. "Syusuke…Syusuke…speak to me! Say anything! Please!" he called quietly while caressing his lover's pale face.

Nothing happened. Fuji's face was still empty of life. Tezuka wiped away the honey-colored bangs that were on Fuji's face before pulling his face closer to his own. "Syusuke…I don't care if you don't remember me…just…" tears were falling one by one above the blank face as Tezuka continued "just be alive! Don't die Syusuke! I…really…can't live without you…"

And like a prince in a fairytale, Tezuka pulled Fuji up and locked their lips in a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tezuka found himself wondering in a dark space until he saw Fuji sitting in a corner crying. He ran towards Fuji and sat infront of him. "Syusuke! Syusuke!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked while wiping his tears.

"I'm one of your friends…" Tezuka said with a smile. "Why are you hiding here in the shadows?"

"Because no one loves me!" the honey-haired boy pouted. "Yumiko neechan left and Yuuta doesn't want me near him." he said while turning his back on Tezuka. "My parents don't love me either. They said I was different…"

"Nobody loves me!" he sulked.

Just then a pair of hands encircled themselves on his waist as he felt a head laid itself behind his back. "That's not true Syusuke…I love you…" Tezuka whispered. "All these years…I've never felt this strong towards somebody before until I met you…"

Fuji turned around and gazed at the sincere eyes that held his blue orbs. He raised a hand and held the other's hot, blushing cheeks.

"I really love you…Fuji Syusuke…I can't live without you…" Tezuka gently closed his eyes as he once again captured the lips of the honey-haired boy infront of him. _Please…come back Syusuke…_

Tezuka gently opened his eyes as blue once captured his first sight. They were now back inside the vampire's house away from Fuji's subconscious mind. "I love you too, Tezuka Kunimitsu…" Fuji answered with a smile.

The ex-captain's eyes grew big at the sudden realization "You remembered?" he asked.

"Of course!" Fuji gave off his trademark smile. "How could I forget you?"

"Fujiko!~" Eiji jumped in between Tezuka and Fuji to give his bestfriend a warm bear hug. "You're back! Mou! Don't scare us again!" Eiji shouted as he cuddled Fuji.

"It's nice to be back Eiji!" Fuji whispered as he hugged his bestfriend back.

"Fuji-senpai!" the rest of the regulars encircled themselves around Fuji as simple sentences became chatters.

Tezuka stood up and look around only to find the place empty except for the Seigaku people. _They're gone? _He let go of this thought and decided to deal with Yukimura later._  
_

He then kneeled down and extended his hands towards Fuji. "Ne, Syusuke…do you want to go home?"

Fuji looked up at his lover and smiled. "Aa…I'd like that!" he nodded before placing his hand above Tezuka's and letting his lover pull him up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Throughout the trip, Tezuka held Fuji's hand in his own even while driving. Fuji didn't even had the guts to pull his hand away, instead he welcomed the warmth from Tezuka's hand and savored the moment.

Fuji stared out the window and into the dark starry sky, "Ne, Tezuka…I was wondering…" he started.

"Hm?" Tezuka acknowledged the thought but didn't avert his eyes from the wheel.

Fuji at the same time didn't move his gaze away from the window. "Never mind…" he whispered.

The tensai felt his lover's hold tighten around his hand. For the rest of the trip, the lovers were silent, but their hands never let go of each others'.

Within a couple of minutes, they arrived infront of a familiar house. Tezuka went out of the car first before going to the other side and opening the door for Fuji.

"You're home…" Tezuka said while holding the door.

Fuji looked away, not wanting to go down the car. "This is not where you're supposed to take me…" he whispered bitterly.

"Come on Syusuke…You're tired you need to rest…" he said while pulling Fuji out of the car gently and seeing him to their doorstep.

"Why did you bring me here?" Fuji asked still not looking into his lover's eyes. "Why _my_ old house?"

"Because someone's waiting for you in your room…" Tezuka said with a smile before kissing his lithe lover. "You should go in now…it's already late…" Tezuka said before turning around.

"Mitsu!" Fuji shouted before Tezuka could take another step.

"Please…turn me into a vampire!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the chapter...please review! :) hehe

Sorry it's not _that_ long...anyway...

here's the list of the Rikaidai vampires and their powers. they'll be coming in the next chapters

Yukimura: erase the senses and memories

Sanada: Teleportation

Niou: shape shift

Bunta: Shield

Reiji: Camouflage

That's for this chappie...just a random poll: Do you want Fuji to be a vampire?

Comments, suggestions, or bad reactions are also welcomed ^^

TOODDLES!!!! ^^v


	10. Changes

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. If they are...it would certainly be a smexy manga! hahahahahaha

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. Please R&R

Well...here's the next chapter. i realy made it long to cope up with the long time you guys waited. it's a little cheezy i think but please bear with this because the next chapter will be...hahaha just read the story okai

Thanks for all those who reviewed especially Skysurf, yoshikochan, tezukaxfuji lover and . i really hope you'll like this! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**Changes**

"No" Tezuka answered, still with his back on Fuji.

"Why?" Fuji whispered softly.

"Let's not talk about this—" Tezuka replied, but suddenly stopped as he felt arms wrap around his waist unexpectedly.

Both stayed silent for seconds, until the taller boy felt warm water stain the back of his dress. "Am I not good enough?" Fuji asked, his words hidden as he pressed his face behind his lover's back

"Syusuke…what are—"

"Don't you like me anymore?" the little brunette pressed on.

Tezuka spun around and pulled the agile body into his own and hugged him tightly. "What are you saying?!? I've told you my real feelings didn't I?" he yelled as he placed his head above Fuji's hair.

"Then why?" Fuji dug his head deeper into Tezuka's chest as he clenched Tezuka's clothes behind the taller boy's back. "Why won't you change me? Don't you want to live with me forever?"

"I do…" Tezuka whispered as he inhaled the scent of Fuji's hair. "I want to be with you and watch you grow old—"

Tezuka felt another set of hot water staining his chest. "I'll grow old while you stay young? Your physical looks will never change Mitsu. How could we be together? What will people say when they see us together? A 60 year old man dating a 17 year old student?"

"I don't care what others will say—"

"Mitsu…I won't look like this when I grow old…eventually you'll get tired with me and just leave me—"

Tezuka pushed his lover away from him and shoke his lithe body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!? YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU!"

Fuji looked straight at the fierce hazel eyes staring at him, his own flooded with hot streaming tears. "But I will…eventually…"

"WHAT—"

Fuji placed his hand at Tezuka's cheek as he continued. "If I stayed like this…eventually, I'll get old and die…being human has a curse too you know…for a human being, the word forever isn't possible." The tensai continued looking at his lover's eyes. "When that happens, what will you do Mitsu?"

Tezuka pulled Fuji's chin up as he kissed his lover's face dry of tears. "That's simple…" he said as he captivated the tensai's blue eyes with his own. "I'll die with you."

The tensai's eyes grew big as he heard Tezuka's words. He then looked sideways, avoiding Tezuka's gaze. "Don't be silly…you're immortal—"

"We can be hurt by the wizards because we are weak against their powers, still the injuries we receive from them can be healed within a few days time. But we can't regenerate when Atobe uses his power against us." Tezuka said slowly. He wasn't used to telling his weakness to other people.

"That means you might die when you get burned—"

"I WILL die." Tezuka emphasized the second word.

Fuji pulled his gaze back at Tezuka's face, "I don't want you to die…nor do I want this relationship to end. That's why, I want you to change me."

"I'll think about it." Tezuka stooped down and captured Fuji's lips in his own. "But for now…rest. Stay in your house for a couple of days while I finish fixing some things, ok?"

"Aa…" Fuji said as he let go of Tezuka. He watched as Tezuka walked and drove his car away.

"Take care of yourself, Mitsu…" he whispered into thin air.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji went up the stairs and looked around the house. It has been such a long time since he stepped inside this house again. This sanctuary was full of bitter memories of his family, his family that wanted him out of their lives so badly.

"Why did you bring me back here, Mitsu?" he whispered to nobody at all before walking towards his room. He stopped infront of the door but paused before he could turn the knob. A small amount of light was visible under the door and a faint voice was heard inside.

Fuji quietly turned the knob and took a peek inside his room. Everything was exactly how he left it except for the person sitting near the window, talking to his cactus.

"Ne, Kuni-kun…how long will it take before aniki could get home?" Yuuta asked the still cactus. "I feel kinda lonely living alone in this house and I don't want to go back to the dorms yet." The younger Fuji blushed.

"Mizuki-san is acting really weird and—" Yuuta picked the cactus up and glared. "What kind of friend are you?!? I don't know what's going on in Mizuki's head…I'm just confused that's all!" Yuuta blushed more. "It's not as though I like him. Ah, baka! Why am I talking to this cactus anyway!" Yuuta placed the cactus down and continued talking to it. "Be happy that I'm here. If I wasn't, who will be the one to water you every week? And aniki will be worried when he sees you unhealthy."

Yuuta gave out a sigh before pushing his body to lie down on the floor. "I really miss aniki…" he whispered.

The older Fuji chuckled while letting the door open wider. "I missed you too, Yuuta!" he said as he entered the room.

Yuuta suddenly sat up and blushed furiously with his head down the floor, not wanting to have eye contact with his older brother. "ANIKI?!? I thought you're living with Tezuka-san" he asked as Syusuke walked towards the window to look at his cactus.

"Kuni-kun you're very lucky! Yuuta did took good care of you while I'm gone!" he smiled at his cactus before facing his otouto. "Arigato, Yuuta!" he smiled.

Yuuta's face suddenly turned red. "I feel sorry for Kuni-kun that's all! He's living all alone in this big house." He stood up and walked towards the door before a voice stopped him.

"I really missed you too, Yuuta!" Syusuke said softly, enough for Yuuta to hear. "Goodnight, little brother."

The younger Fuji stood still his back facing his brother. "Ne, aniki…can I…sleep in this room…" he stuttered. "I just…ummm…I just…you see…"

"It's okay…I'll lay out a futon for you…" Syusuke smiled as he walked towards his cabinet to get a futon. Yuuta watched his brother prepare his bed. It's not like he doesn't like his brother. He just wanted a name of his own that's why he tried to move away from Syusuke. The truth is, he really admired him and he really like to spend time with him. "I'm done!" Syusuke shouted. "You can sleep now, Yuuta!" he said as he walked towards his bed and lay down.

The other Fuji did the same. "I'm sorry aniki…for everything that I did." He said his back facing Syusuke's.

"Ne, Yuuta…do you hate me?" Syusuke asked.

"I hated the fact that I was always compared to you…" Syusuke frowned while his brother continued. "But I never hated you, onichan!"

"That's good to hear!" Syusuke answered. There was silence before the older started talking again "Yuuta…I might be going away for a long time…"

"Where?"

"Actually, it hasn't been decided yet…" Syusuke whispered softly. "But…when that time comes, I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of neesan and yourself!"

"When are you going to come back?"

"I won't…" Silence suddenly filed the room as the two Fuji continued to lie down with their backs towards each other. "I'll leave Kuni-kun too, so you won't miss me." The older chuckled.

"That's not funny aniki!"

"Promise me, Yuuta!"

"I…" Yuuta felt a big lump in his throat. "…promise"

"Arigato!" Fuji replied. After that, neither one of the brothers spoke a single word for the entire night.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji yawned as the class started. He couldn't sleep last night. He couldn't help but think about his future. If he becomes a vampire, then he couldn't see his family anymore. They would surely know that something has changed within him. Furthermore, there is still the non-biting treaty between the vampires, Kawamura's and the wizards. If Tezuka changed him, the treaty would be violated and who knows what will happen between Tezuka and Atobe.

The tensai sighed. He really wanted to live with Tezuka forever. _Why does falling in-love have to be so hard._

"Ano…Fuji-san?" Fuji looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was a shy young girl from his class and the girl was blushing and stuttering.

The tensai gave out his famous smile, "What is it, Sakura-san?"

"Ah…ano…I was just wondering…" The girl blushed further. Fuji noticed that the other two girls that were behind Sakura was cheering him on and was pushing her to go on. "if…you…have a date for the dance this Saturday…" Sakura looked further down the floor and blushed even more.

_Oh, the dance! I totally forgot. _Fuji thought. He was planning to ask Tezuka to go with him before they went to Ryoma's party, and now, after so many things had happened, the dance slipped out of his mind.

Fuji smiled. He was so used in rejecting fan girls back in Seigaku. "I'm sorry but I'm going out with somebody right now and I think that I'll go to the dance with that person."

"Oh…really…I'm really sorry…" The girl looked embarrassed. "I didn't know that the prince already has a girlfriend."

"Prince?"

"Ah!" All the girls clasped their hands on their mouths as if a secret had been exposed. "Well…every girl in this school calls you a prince…"

The tensai chuckled. "That's really very sweet but I don't think I'm qualified enough to be called a prince." Fuji said. _More like a princess. _He added in his thoughts.

"Ah…well…we're really sorry for disturbing you….we'll go now." The girls said before walking away, silently gossiping between themselves.

Fuji let out a sigh as he looked out his classroom's window.

Since yesterday he never got a phone call from Tezuka. He was so accustomed in having Tezuka in his life that he forgot the feeling of not waking up without his lover by his side. _Where are you Mitsu? Don't you dare leave me all alone…_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka slammed the big doors of a big mansion "Yukimura-san!" he called as he stormed inside the dark sanctuary.

He shouted again and again when finally two dark figures going down the stairs caught his attention. "Yukimura-san, we need to talk!" he greeted.

"Is this about what happened?" the blunette finally showed himself under the shining glow of the sun through a big window.

"Aa!" Tezuka said before falling into his knees and taking a bow infront of their leader. "I know that what I will be asking is too much but…I beg of you please don't take Fuji's memory away. He made so many happy memories with each member of Seigaku and with the wizards as well. I don't want him to lose those memories. I'll do anything so please—"

"Tezuka you—" Sanada was about to say something when Yukimura stopped him.

"Get up, Tezuka." The blunette ordered as he extended an arm to help his subordinate. Tezuka looked up but still stayed in his kneeling position as Yukimura patted his head. "I won't harm your precious lover anymore."

Tezuka looked directly at Yukimura's soft gaze before grabbing his hand and standing up. "But the rules?" he asked.

Yukimura chuckled. "You're really a sucker for rules." He said before turning his back and sitting on the couch near him. "It's okay…looks like your little lover didn't have any bad intentions. I was just actually testing both of you."

"Testing us?"

The beautiful blunette smiled softly. "Yes. The truth is my powers can only erase memories. I was really surprised when his whole system blacked down as soon as I've erased your existence in his mind. It was like, he died as soon as you were gone." Tezuka blushed as he let Yukimura continue. "Actually, I want to apologize. That time I really thought I killed him. But, returning back to life and regaining his lost memories are a miracle. He really do love you Tezuka."

Tezuka looked away from the soft gaze on Yukimura's eyes. "That's the problem…I don't want him to hurt anymore…"

The blunette and the capped boy looked at the megane with confused eyes. "Didn't I tell you? We won't bother you anymore." Yukimura repeated.

"That's not it…" Tezuka looked down, "He asked me to change him…"

"Then do so…"

"You don't understand!" Tezuka was surprise as he heard his own voice shout louder than usual. He suddenly looked away again. "Ah…I mean…I want him to experience a normal life even if we are together. Also…I don't want to be the one to change him…"

"Why?"

"Bacause…I know how painful it is to be transformed. I don't want to see him suffer because of that." Tezuka said as he took a peek at the sitting blunette. Tezuka almost backed away when he saw how fierce Yukimura's glare was.

"Are you seriously saying that?" Yukimura asked, rather disappointed. "Aren't you supposed to be the best candidate to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked clearly confused.

"Before I was turned into a vampire, I have a childhood friend who I liked very much. After my transformation, he was the only one who realized that I had changed. Knowing that he wouldn't betray me, I told him everything. I really thought he would run away, but he held me close to him, hugged me and he also apologized." Yukimura chuckled. "He was so cute. He said that he deserved to be punished because he couldn't protect me and promised me from then on that he would protect me no matter what happens."

"Then? What happened next?" Tezuka asked while getting more and more interested in the story.

"As expected, as a new-born vampire, I am crazy for blood, but I managed to control it. But I just couldn't when I was near him. I started avoiding him, but he wouldn't let me go until I've told him what's wrong. After hearing my dilemma, he offered his blood to me and told me that he will be happy if I were the one who would drink his blood, because in that way he could protect me."

Tezuka gulped. "Where is he now?"

Yukimura smiled as he pulled Sanada's necktie to pull the man closer. "He's here beside me, just like he promised." Sanada's face turned bloody red.

"Se—Seiichi!"

"Falling in love means getting hurt Tezuka." Yukimura said. "If it's the price to pay for you and your lover to be together, then go for it. He did ask for it. I know that your transformation was a tragedy, but I know that Fuji's will be okay because you will do it for him…ne, Gen-chan?"

"Aa" was the short reply.

"Arigato Yukimura-san." Tezuka bowed his head once again. "I better go now." With that he walked away with a heavy heart. That was not his only dilemma. There's one more thing that keeps bugging him for quite a long time but he was just too afraid to let anybody know about it.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji sighed. It has been a whole week and he still hasn't heard anything from Tezuka. He had tried calling him several times but Tezuka's phone was always turned off. Tezuka was always inside the emergency room everytime he tried to call the hospital. Furthermore, he was so busy in the School Dance preparations that he almost went home late at night, still he manage to pass by 'their' apartment only to see the lights off inside.

With one last try, he dialed Tezuka's phone number. **The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please try your call later. **Fuji sighed. He turned his phone off and leaned helplessly on the chair before getting his coffee and having a drink.

Fuji was sitting inside the café where he and Tezuka would usually meet before going home together. It has only been a week and he really missed his lover. His face, his rare smiles, his touch, his scent, his kisses…everything.

He had never imagined that Tezuka would just let everything they've been though go to waste. No! Tezuka would definitely come back when he finishes fixing "some things". Fuji sighed. _How long would you make me wait again?_

"Fuji!" A familiar voice called.

A big smile welcomed Fuji as he looked up. "Jirou? How are you?" Fuji smiled.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Jirou said perkily as he pulled a chair and sat down. "I'm kinda sleepy too…but anyway, are you waiting for Tezuka-san again?" Jirou asked rather curious.

"No…" Fuji couldn't help but let his smile fall. "I'm just killing time…"

The sudden change in Fuji's expression didn't escape Jirou's big eyes. "Ah! I heard that your school is having a dance! Are you going?" The sleepyhead tried to change the topic.

"I don't know…maybe…" the tensai sulked more. "Nobody's going with me…"

Jirou's eyes grew big. "Are you and Tezuka-san—"

Fuji answered in silence. He didn't exactly know what is happening, and he didn't want to pester Tezuka with minor things. "Ne, Jirou…" he finally said softly. "I saw that book about magical creatures getting married…is it also applicable to two guys? I mean…magical creature guys…"

The Hyotei freshman blushed. "Yeah…two guys can be married in the magical world…" he answered.

The tensai played with his "Even vampires get those privelages?" he asked.

"Well, there was one vampire couple who got married." Jirou looked sideways and tried to remember. "According to my grandfather, Yukimura and Sanada got married."

Flashbacks from Ryoma's party incident suddenly raced inside his head. "Is that so…" he softly replied before looking away from Jirou and staring into space.

Jirou stared at his friend. He was not used with the usual quietness the tensai now possess. If Atobe knew about this, he would definitely come to Fuji's aid. He didn't want Atobe falling for Fuji again and in turn pushing him away further. He knew what he was gonna do.

Sometimes it didn't hurt to be a little bit selfish.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The "operation on-going" sign suddenly went off indicating that the operation that was on-going for almost three hours was finally finished. Two nurses that were passing through suddenly stopped by the room exchanged words with one another.

"Do you think Tezuka-san is amazing?" one of them told the other.

The other blushed slightly. "Of course he is. He's so perfect! He's so good at handling impossible medical cases. He's good looking and most of all he's single!"

"But he does seem to have a girlfriend; he never goes out with the other doctors and always goes home early." The first nurse pouted.

"But he almost didn't go home this week. Maybe they've broken up!" the other giggled.

The doors of the operating room flew open as the brunette elegantly walked outside while slipping his white lab coat through his body. The nurses blushed furiously as Tezuka walked right infront of them.

"Good Afternoon Tezuka-sensei!" they both greeted at the same time.

Tezuka responded with a nod and continued to walk away, leaving the nurses weak in their knees. As he walked towards the ward, a figure made him stop his tracks.

"Tezuka-san."

"Jirou." Tezuka acknowledged the figure. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just visiting a friend." he lied. Tezuka went over to the station near the ward and got his schedule, while scribbling some notes about his last operation. The lightning wizard strolled near the doctor and carefully chose his words. "I saw Fuji a while ago." He informed.

Tezuka's hand stopped writing, but stayed in his position. "How was he?"

"He's kinda down…" Jirou said. "Did something happen to the both of you?" he asked.

"I'm just busy with work." Tezuka said while continuing with his note taking. "We haven't seen each other for a week."

"Oh? Is that so…" Jirou sighed. Usually, Tezuka would be so worried after knowing that something might be wrong with Fuji, but the doctor remained calm. He must really be something wrong with both of them. "I heard that Fuji's school will have a dance." The sleepyhead got pissed seeing that the taller boy didn't react.

"And almost half of the girls in his school asked him to go with them." Tezuka twitched as Jirou let out a small smile. "And all of the boys were asking him too. I wonder who Fuji said yes to." Jirou watched as Tezuka's whole body stiffened. He knew that the brunette would not want Fuji to belong to someone else.

Thus, his purpose here was done. "The dance is tomorrow." He said as he slowly walked away. "Don't let such good lover slip out of your hands." He said as he finally disappeared.

_Don't ever let go of something special. _Jirou whispered to himself. _Don't ever make the same mistake I did, Fuji-san._

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"Good Work Tezuka sensei!" His assistant surgeon said as they both entered the doctor's locker room. Tezuka acknowledged his companion before walking towards his locker to change from his scrub suit and into normal clothes. "I guess we are done for the day!" his assistant said almost tiredly.

"Aa." Tezuka answered. It was Saturday and a lot of patients were scheduled for an operation throughout the day leaving Tezuka exhausted until it was already evening.

"Ne, sensei, do you want to join me and the other doctors for a drinking session tonight?" his assistant asked as soon as they were finished changing.

Tezuka sighed. Today was Fuji's dance, as Jirou had told him a few days earlier. He still haven't talked or even seen the brunette for more than a week and he didn't know how long he had to cope up with this stupid whim of his.

At first he was surprised that Fuji would even think about transforming even after hearing Tezuka's own horrible transformation experience. Still, he never did know what was going on in his sadistic lover's mind until now. Honestly, he wanted to change Fuji, eventhough he knows that the transformation process is very painful, which is less of his worries. His greatest fear lies in whether he was really Fuji's—

_Arggh!_ He tossed all his thoughts aside. If he truly loves Fuji, then he would be brave enough to face whatever their future brings. He would trust him enough to think that Fuji really loved him and would always love him.

"Sensei?"

"Sorry…I made plans for tonight…" he replied to his assistant before slamming his locker door and walking out of the room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji sighed. He felt a little left out as he looked around him and see that every student of his school was having fun in this dance except for him. _I shouldn't have come after all…_ he thought as he let himself to stand alone in a corner.

"Fuji! You're alone…" Fuji looked up to see a guy, probably one of his senpais, approach him. "Do you want to drink?" the guy stretched out his hand to offer him a glass.

Fuji smiled. "No thanks…" he simply said.

"Oh, come on…don't be such a prick! Have fun and dance with me." The guy said almost too full of himself. Fuji was used to these "seducing" methods, but he was not at least one bit amused.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone…" Fuji replied while trying to walk away, but a hand suddenly stopped him. "Hey! Let go!"

"Don't treat me so coldly!" the guy said rather furious. "I heards that when you were in junior high, you usually go out with men. Why won't you go out with me? Or are you waiting for someone to be your one night stand for tonight?"

Fuji pulled is hand away but the man's grip was too strong. "I SAID LET ME GO—" he shouted, only to feel another strong hand pull his wrist.

"Didn't you hear him?" a familiar voice said. "He said let go!" Fuji looked up to see Atobe face as he pulled his whole body behind him. "If you don't want to be hurt, stay away from Syusuke!" Atobe shouted as he delivered a punch leaving the once harassing guy laying flat on the floor.

"Che! Don't be so cocky just because you've got a damn rich Hyotei lover!" The guy cursed as he wiped off the blood from his lips.

With one last glare at the guy, Atobe pulled Fuji by his wrist and escorted him through the middle of the dance floor. As soon as they were face-to-face, Atobe pulled him close to his own body. "I heard that you've got a dance. I was planning to crash it, and praying that you still don't have a date for this event." The diva confessed.

"Thanks Atobe, for saving me back there." Fuji said softly.

"It's been a long time since we've talked." The diva replied in return. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…I just got back to my old house last week."

"Did you and Tezuka break-up?" Atobe's voice sounded hopeful.

"I…" Fuji avoided the diva's eyes. "…don't really know…"

There was silence for a few minutes before Fuji felt strong arms around his waist pulling him towards the warm body of the wizard. He was so used to Tezuka's cold skin that he forgot how warm Atobe's body feels like. He buried his face in Atobe's chest and not long afterwards did he feel hot streaming tears falling down from his eyes. "I guess he dumped me. His phone was never on and I rarely see his apartment lights on. I don't want to disturb him during work, nor do I want to ask him what was going on in his damn mind." Fuji sobbed but he still continued. "I'm so afraid to hear him say that this relationship is over…I guess I'm pathetic…but I really don't know what to do…I miss him so much it's driving me insane…I'm—"

Fuji felt Atobe's lips capture his own. Everything happened so fast, that he didn't have time to react. As the diva's lips pulled away, his body was inturn captured in a tight hug. "I know that you've chosen him…" Atobe started. "But now that he's out of the way…can it be me?"

Fuji's eyes grew big. He didn't expect Atobe's feelings to be this strong. "Instead of that vampire, could you choose me instead?"

Fuji stayed glued to his position. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't know whether he and Tezuka had broken up, still Atobe was not what his heart was yearning for. "I'm sorry Atobe, but…I'm still in-love with—"

The diva felt Fuji's body stiffen and his hands shiver, "Mitsu…" the brunette whispered. Atobe pushed Fuji away from him and slowly looked at what Fuji had been staring at. Across the dance floor stood a brown-haired guy, dressed in his suit and panting heavily.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka said. "I've been looking everywhere for you…"

Fuji felt another round of tears swell his eyes as all reason escaped his mind. He gently pushed Atobe away and jumped in the arms of the person he longed to see. "Mitsu…" he snuggled closely to his lover and hugged him tight. "Mitsu…I've missed you so much!"

Atobe saw a hint of gentleness in Tezuka's face as the tall guy smiled and hugged the lithe body around his arms. "I missed you too…Syusuke!" he said softly.

The two ex-seigaku regulars stayed glued to each other, never caring if the whole school saw them like that.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Atobe stopped his tracks and pushed his back against the cold steel lockers. He held his hair back with one hand as he stared into the bright light shining above the school's ceiling. "_I should have known that I'm no match for Tezuka!_" he smiled at himself. "I'm so stupid!" he said to no one.

"Kei-chan…" a gentle voice called from his side. The depressed diva looked up and saw his childhood friend walk out of the darkness.

"How did you know I'm here?" Atobe said, trying his best to hide the shakiness of his voice.

"Just a hunch…" Jirou answered as he moved closer to the diva. "How was the dance?" he asked in return.

Atobe bit his lower lip. He wanted to let go of Fuji, but he couldn't. The real reason that he went to this dance was to see Fuji and Tezuka happy together. That was the only way he could let go of the tensai.

By hurting himself.

But his plans backfired. What he saw was not a happy couple, but a fallen angel sulking at the corner of the dance floor all alone. He knew what he did next was stupid, yet his body acted by itself, pulling him closer to Fuji. And as soon as they were together, the vampire suddenly shows up and ruins everything.

Maybe destiny was just making a big joke out of him.

Atobe felt two warm hands hold his cheek, as Jirou's face came closer to his. "Let me be the one to comfort you…" the brown haired boy said as he gently rested his lips above the diva's. Atobe closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

"How was your week?" Fuji asked as he continued to lay his head above Tezuka's chest. "You were really busy…you didn't even bother calling me…" he said softly, not wanting the other boy to hear his whines, although it was impossible not to since vampires have strong senses.

"I've just done a lot of thinking…" Tezuka answered as he placed his chin above Fuji's hair. He then felt Fuji's grip tighten behind his back.

"Is this about what I said the last time were together?" he asked, still reluctant to see the face of his taller over s he snuggled more closely to Tezuka's body. "If that's why you've been avoiding me…then forget it! I don't wanna be—"

A new tune suddenly surrounded the cold night spring air. Fuji felt his hands being pulled away from his lover's body. Tezuka continued to hold on to Fuji's right hand before bending his upper body and kissing the back of Fuji's hand. "Can I have this dance?" the megane asked.

The tensai blushed before nodding. He then felt his body swinging to the beat of the music.

**Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~**

**Tegomass**

Futarikiri no kouen kaerimichi no shiteiseki _The park seemed reserved just for the two of us on our way home_

Itsumo yori hashaideru kimi wo mitsume kiitemita _i watch you in your high spirits_,_ i asked you_

"Moshimo ashita sekai ga naku nattara dou suru?" _"if the world should be destroyed, what would you do?"_

Kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni boku no ude wo gyutto shita ne _You don't say a thing and hold my wrist tight_

Nee, kocchi wo muiteite _Hey...turn this way_

Kuchibiru ga chikasugite doki doki tomaranai _Our lips are too close_ _my heart is hammering_

Donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara _No matter what, no matter when_ _i will accept you_

Moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa _Even when you're heartbroken and crying_

Sekai juu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo _Even if i have to go against the world_, _i will protect you_

I LOVE YOU

Kotoba wa iranai yo kimi ga saigo no kissu itsumademo _We don't need words, your last kiss is forever with me_

Itsumo no wakare michi de nanimo dekinai wakatteru _I can't help that we part ways_,_ i know that_

Hoppeta fukuramasete te wo hanashite "Moo iku ne" _Puff your cheeks and let go of my hand, "I have to go" _

Nee kocchi wo muiteite _Hey, turn this way_

Kuchibiru ni chikazuite doki doki tomaranai _ I'm nearing your lips, my heart is hammering_

Konna boku mo kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru yo _Even me, when i'm with you, i become stronger_

Koi wa fushigi na mahou da ne nanimo kowakunai kara _Love is a strange magic, i'm not scared at all_

Sekai juu wo teki ni shitemo hanashi wa shinai _Even if i have to go against the world_, _i won't say a thing_

STAND BY ME

Dareka ja dame nanda kimi ni zutto soba ni ite hoshii _It must always be you, to stand by me _

Ah mujaki na sugao no mama kimi wa iu _Ah, with such a face you ask me_

"Nee, obaachan ni nattemo kisu shite kureru no?" _"Hey, when i become old, woul you still kiss me?"_

Nee sono toki ni wa boku datte onaji da yo _Hey When that happens i'll be the same way_

Tsunaida te hanashi wa shinai kara _I'll never let go of your hand_

Donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara _No matter what, no matter when_, _i'll still accept you_

Moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa _Even when you're heartbroken and crying_

Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo _Even if i have to go against the world_, _i will protect you_

I LOVE YOU

Kotoba wa iranai yo kimi ga saigo no kissu itsumademo _We don't need words, your last kiss is forever with me_

"I didn't know that you're a really good dancer…" Fuji whispered as he looked into Tezuka's hazel-brown eyes before the music faded into a complete stop.

"It was only practical for men to know how to dance when I was still human…" Tezuka said in a calm voice as usual, while letting his hands slide off of Fuji's slender waist.

Fuji pouted feeling a little jealous. "How many women did you dance with when you were still a human?"

"One…" Tezuka said with a slight smile. It was really rare for Fuji to get jealous over a simple matter. "My mother…She thought me how to dance…"

Fuji hid his smile. It seems that Tezuka was a mama's boy when he was human. "Syusuke…"

"Yeah?" Fuji asked still smiling.

The tall megane slowly grabbed one of Fuji's hands and held it tight. "I've made my decision." He said not looking at the curious face the tensai was making.

"About what?"

"I'm gonna transform you into a vampire."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka pulled his lover out of the noisy school and into the dark quiet streets of Tokyo. "Gomen…I forgot my car back in the hospital…" Tezuka whispered.

"It's rare for you to forget things, Mitsu."

The tensai chuckled as he realized that he once stoic captain was blushing. "I was in a hurry to go to your dance…"

"It's okay…it's more fun to walk anyway…" Fuji tightened his hold on Tezuka's hand, but didn't bother to look at the taller boy's face. "Thank you for coming…" he said.

The couple walked silently into the sidewalk until they reached the center of the busy city. A lot of people were still out during that time of the night but the couple didn't mind any of them, though they did break off any contact with each other's body, as if they both live in a world away from the busy streets of Tokyo.

Fuji looked at Tezuka who suddenly turned into the other direction. "Mitsu…the station's over here…" Fuji said as he pointed into the building with a lot of lights on.

"Aa" the taller boy said before looking down at his lover. "But, can we walk this way?"

"But that's the longer way—"

"I just wanted to spend more time with you…" Fuji smiled at Tezuka's proposition and nodded. The two boys then walked towards the longer path side to side. Just as the street got darker, Fuji suddenly felt a cold hand holding his. He squeezed the hand, not bothering to look at the face beside him as heat crept into both his cheeks.

"Syusuke…" the tensai heard Tezuka's low voice call his name. He looked up at his right side surprised as his lips were captured in a gentle kiss. Fuji felt hands wrapping around his waist while Tezuka's kisses became more passionate.

"Mitsu…we're..outside…others…can…see…us." Fuji protested in between kisses, but the other boy just pressed further. Sensing that there is no use denying Tezuka, the tensai closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm taste of his lover.

Both the boys finally broke free from the kiss after a couple of seconds. The tensai opened his cerulean eyes as he gazed into the hazel orbs infront of him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Fuji asked, searching the foreign expression that is pasted in those hazel orbs.

"Aa" the other brunette answered. He then grabbed the tensai's hand lightly. "Let's go…" he said before they continued walking. Somehow, Fuji felt that Tezuka had been hiding something from him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka had been silent throughout the way back home. Fuji decided to not bother his lover about it since this might be because of his sudden wish to be transformed. As soon as they got infront of their apartment, the tensai explored his bag for the keys and finally opened the door. When they entered the apartment, Tezuka passed him and walked straight into the bedroom.

Fuji sighed and closed the door before putting his things above the couch and taking his cellphone out. He then dialed a familiar number before pulling the device into his ear.

"_Hello?" _the other line answered.

Fuji smiled. It has been a long time since he and his brother had talked on the phone. "Yuuta" he greeted.

"_Aniki! I was just about to go home—"_

"I'm not coming back, Yuuta…" the older Fuji said.

Silence answered him, but not long after did he hear his brother's voice again. "_Don't worry aniki…I'll keep my promise…"_

A longing feeling escaped Fuji's chest as he whispered the words he thought would never come out of his mouth. "Goodbye Yuuta…" he said almost inaudibly.

"_Take care of yourself, Aniki!"_ with Yuuta's final words, the line was broken. Fuji held his cellphone tightly in his chest as he heard the sound of an ended call filled the empty room. Fuji sighed. He had chosen this path, and he had chosen to be with Tezuka for all his life.

Fuji finally walked into the bedroom. He peeped into the door first to see what his former buchou is doing. The stoic boy was standing infront of the glass door of their bedroom staring at the dark sky while holding a glass of vodka in his left hand.

"You drink?" Fuji asked while slowly creeping into the room.

The stoic boy turned his back to see his lover sitting comfortably above his bed, not looking at him. Tezuka slowly placed the glass above the side table and moved towards the bed, before stopping above his lover's perfectly sitted body. "Just this once…"

"What is wrong Mitsu?" Fuji looked up into Tezuka's eyes.

"Nothing…" Tezuka replied while bending down towards his little honey-haired lover and pressing his lips into his. The kiss was gentle at first before it became passionate by the second. The next thing Fuji realized is that he was gently pushed down their bed, still kissing like Tezuka didn't ever want to let it end. After about a minute, Fuji suddenly felt the urge to push his lover gently, to be able to grasp some air. As he looked into Tezuka's eyes, the foreign expression was once again evident in his hazel orbs. The tensai pulled his hand up and placed it on Tezuka's cheek.

"You're not okay…"

Tezuka closed his eyes and remained silent, holding the hand on his cheek. The tensai smiled affectionately, "How would I understand what's going on in your mind if you don't tell me anything?" he explained.

Tezuka sighed. "I'm just worried…"

Fuji bent his neck sideways "About?"

"You…" Tezuka laid his head above Fuji's chest as the tensai lightly stroked the stoic boy's messy strands. "What if I wasn't your mate? Would you still love me in the morning?"

The tensai felt Tezuka's arms shaking as they embrace his fragile body. It's nice to know that the feared Tezuka Kunimitsu was scared of losing him. "Baka!" He whispered as he stroked the strands of messy hair under his chin.

The lying brunette pushed himself up as he placed a kiss on his lover. "I love you Syusuke…" Tezuka whispered in between the kisses.

"Me…too…" Fuji breath. Soon enough, Tezuka's kisses soon trailed the sides of his face until it reached his neck. "Are you ready?" Tezuka asked as he continued to kiss Fuji's neck.

Fuji encircled his hands on Tezuka's neck. "Yeah…I'm ready…"

As soon as the kisses faded, Tezuka started to show his fangs and moved closer to the white slender neck of his lover. He closed his eyes as he slowly pressed his fangs into the sweet unprotected skin in front of him. Sweet viscous liquid flowed vigorously inside Tezuka's mouth as Tezuka felt the urge to drink more and more. Fuji's blood flowed into Tezuka's veins, blowing his mind off. He had never tasted blood as delicious as this and for this one moment in his life, he actually let his guard down.

"Arg!"

Tezuka shot his eyes open. He controlled the urge to drink every ounce of blood flowing through his opened cavern as he desperately pushed himself up to look down at the struggling tensai infront of him. Droplets of tears were formed in the tensai's eyes as Fuji's color change into pale yellow. Tezuka wiped the remaining blood at the corner of his lips as he cleaned the blood flowing at his lover's neck.

"Ahhh!"

The tensai was still struggling with the pain, turning violently from left to right. Tezuka couldn't look at his lover's situation, but if he continued to drink the warm liquid infront of him, Fuji would die. The stoic boy pulled Fuji's hands and locked it up between his, "Gomen Syusuke…I've put you through a lot of pain…"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Jirou placed pulled his knees up his chest and placed his hands around them. He looked at his side and saw the naked Atobe sleeping soundly.

_We can never go back to just being childhood friends…Kei-chan…_

With that thought in mind, Jirou quietly stood up the bed and slowly dressed himself up. After doing so, he crept quietly towards the door, but before he could turn the knob, a word escaped Atobe's mouth.

"Syusuke…"

Blood escaped Jirou's body as he found himself staring at the sleeping body, and he himself unable to move. _Even after sleeping with me…all he can think of is Fuji…_

Jirou fought the tears that were beginning to block his eyes. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and running down the long corridor. After a while, he stopped and pushed himself into the wall, this time, letting all his tears stain his face.

He cried his heart out until Ootori's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion. "SHISIDO-SAN!"

Jirou abruptly pulled himself together. He knew that his wizard duty comes first before everything else.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The wind blew powerfully across Atobe's mansion. The Hyotei tensai looked up from the book he's reading and carefully examined the wind.

"Yuushi!!!! I feel bad!" the red-head acrobatic player stormed into Oshitari's room, pouting.

"There's something wrong Gakuto…something is disrupting the imbalance of the universe." He explained as he slowly captured the tiny acrobat in a tight hug.

"SHISHIDO-SAN!!!!!!" a loud cry was suddenly heard from across the hallway. Both Oshitari and Gakuto pulled away and rushed into the room where Ootori was last seen. As Oshitari banged the door, what he saw surprised him. The usually strong Shishido was on both his knees as tiny icicles force its way outside of his body and was struggling with the pain. Both Ootori and Jirou were kneeled on his side.

"Shishido what's happening?" Oshitari ran towards the group in concern.

"The…ice…" Shishido tried to explain, "it's…tearing…me…apart!"

The look on Oshitari's face told everyone gathered there that what was happening is a bad thing. "Yuushi, I don't understand a thing! What's going on?" Gakuto held onto Oshitari's hanging arm as he tried to clear things up.

"Changing…Someone's changing…"

"Changing? Shishido-san's changing?" Ootori looked up for the first time.

"No…" Oshitari's face was still stressed. "As protectors, we have a task to protect the humans from being turned into vampires. They say that when a vampire bites a human, their venom is spread into the human's body as the vampire drinks their blood, but before the human is drained of blood, the vampire must then let the human drink vampire blood, this would neutralize the venom and would give a new life to the human. Thus, completing the transformation."

"So? What does it have to do with Shishido's case?" Gakuto asked, still clearly confused.

Oshitari sighed. The wizards must know the consequences of their powers. "A vampire's venom is ice-cold while their blood is as hot as fire." Upon hearing this statement, Jirou's eyes grew big in surprise. "As the successor of the ice clan, Shishido's power reacted to the venom that was passed to the human by the vampire. This is a signal that a human is being changed."

"So Shishido's power reacted because the vampire's venom is ice-cold?" Gakuto asked, while Oshitari nodded in response. "That means that since the vampire's blood is firey-hot, then Atobe—" before Gakuto can even finish the sentence, Jirou stood up and rapidly ran out of the room.

"Jirou!" Oshitari shouted as he tried to follow Jirou, but he was stopped just in time by a struggling Shishido.

"Oshi..tari…" Shishido tried to force words out of his mouth. "Save…A…A…to…be…"

"Atobe? He's been trained for this…"

"No…Argh!" A few more icicles flowed out of Shishido's body before he continued. "Fu…ji's…being…chan..ged…"

Oshitari's eyes grew big "Fuji? But we had a treaty—" Just then, the whole news suddenly sink into Oshitari's system. "Damn! Atobe!" before Oshitari knew it, he was running straight into the diva's room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fuji felt his insides being covered with ice, cold as well as burning. He didn't know that one bite could hurt like this. He felt numb all over. Hot tears were streaming down his eyes and sweat forming all over his body. Within the commotion, he suddenly felt warm hands hold one of his. He knew Tezuka didn't want to see him in this embarrassing state, so he wanted to tell him that it was okay, but he couldn't. He just held unto the hands that reminded him that he was still alive…that he could make it through this.

A couple of hours had passed and yet the pain Fuji felt didn't subside. The hands the reminded him that he wasn't dead slowly slipped away from his hand. He tried to look for it but the pain inside him just kept getting worse.

_Maybe this is what people call hell?_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tezuka finally let go of Fuji's hand. It was now time for the next stage of Fuji's transformation. Tezuka took his own right wrist into his mouth and bit it off until blood oozed out of it. The stoic boy slowly turned into the struggling tensai and moved his upper body up until it was in-level with his chest. He pulled Fuji's lower lip down and placed his wrist into Fuji's mouth.

"Drink Syusuke…so that this whole thing will come to an end."

The tensai was so caught up in his struggling that he couldn't even hear what Tezuka had just said. Tezuka sighed. He was at fault. He had indeed drank more blood from Fuji, giving him more venom than what was necessary. He had to do something or else, the venom inside of Fuji would kill him.

Tezuka pushed his own hand to his mouth once again and drank as much blood his mouth could carry. He then pulled the tensai up and kissed him, transferring his blood to Fuji's body. The struggling that Fuji was doing finally halted as the tensai looked more and more thirsty with blood. Tezuka pulled away as soon as there was no more blood in his mouth. He then moved his right wrist into Fuji's mouth as the tensai drank more and more out of it.

The megane felt his body loose so much blood as his lover got happier while drinking it. Tezuka pushed the tensai away before something bad may happen. "Syusuke! Are you still alright?" he asked, not clearly sure if his lover has the state of mind to answer. He then pushed Fuji's chin to look at his face. The tensai's face was covered in blood and his once cerulean eyes had changed into blood-shot ones.

"Syusuke! Syusuke?!" Tezuka shook his lover back and forth to check if the tensai is alright. Finally, after seconds of doing that, Fuji's eyes turned into its normal color as he smiled. "I'm okay Mitsu…Argh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fuji fell down the bed once again, tossing and turning in what seemed to be another series of pain. No, this pain is much worse than the last one. The tensai kept on shouting and turning. Tezuka finally moved to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down at the floor as he took Fuji's hand and covered it with his own. He wanted to get out of the room, since he can't bear to watch Fuji struggling once again, but the tensai needed him there; so he stayed. Tezuka never believed that there was a God, but this very moment, he closed his eyes and prayed that Fuji can get through this fast.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Jirou banged the door of Atobe's bedroom. What he saw next make him lose his breath.

Just beside the bed, the diva was kneeling on the floor; his arms wrapped around his body, as a line of fire bind his naked body together.

"Atobe!" Oshitari shouted from the door. He rushed into the place where Atobe was struggling. "Why is he naked? Jirou! You were with him right?" Oshitari shouted as he pulled the blanket from the bed and tried to cover the corner where Atobe was staying.

Oshitari stared at the stunned body near the door. He threw the blanket he was holding away, and rushed into the sleepyhead's side. "Jirou! Wake up! What's wrong?" The Hyotei tensai shook the third year player continuously, but Jirou stayed glued to his place.

A hand suddenly found its way into Jirou's cheek, as the sleepyhead finally woke up from his slumbers. "Oshi…tari…" Jirou started. "What happened to Atobe?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"He's covered with fire, just like Shishido's…" Oshitari said, before walking towards the door and shutting it close. Jirou ran towards the diva's fire-covered body. He extended his hand and held atobe's body into a tight hug.

Jirou shouted as the fire covered his body as well.

"What are you doing, Jirou?" Oshitari shouted. "You're not trained for this! You might get fired!" he shouted.

"It's the last thing I can do! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jirou felt the fire burn his insides as well. "I…can at least…lessen the pain for him…" Jirou tried to voice out his words as he dealt with the pain rushing through his whole body.

"Ji…chan…" a soft voice called from Jirou's side. "Syu…suke…He's…changing…Syusuke…" the diva muttered in between breaths.

"Atobe…there's nothing we can do…" Oshitari said in a calm tone. "He already drank Tezuka's blood. He'll be a vampire in no time…"

"Then that means that they've broken the treaty." A lower voice echoed through the room as Shishido, Gakuto and Ootori entered the once closed room.

Oshitari looked down at Atobe and Jirou's struggling bodies. "Yeah…they have…" Oshitari said.

"Then this means that Fuji's gonna—" Gakuto tried to analyze the situation but was stopped.

"No…" Atobe started. "No…one…dares…to…lay…a…finger…on…Syusuke…" It was a treat from the leader of the wizard clan. And whatever the leader said was law.

The rest of the wizards remained silent. They can't oppose Atobe, because doing so means betrayal. The diva felt the pain from the fire subside. He then held the body wrapped around him and felt a couple of hot water fall down his naked shoulders.

_Tears?_ Atobe shrugged the thought off his mind.

Atobe walked towards his huge closet as soon as the fire around his and Jirou's body disappeared. He pulled out some clothes and changed. But as he walked out his closet, a new voice was heard in his bedroom.

"Who's there?" he shouted towards his subordinates.

"A have a mission for you Keigo." A man, almost in his forties, with gray hair stood in the middle of his whole team.

"Father…" Atobe greeted.

"I want you to kill the new-born vampire." Atobe's father ordered. "I want you to kill Fuji Syusuke."

* * *

A/N: Well that's the chapter...please review! :) hehe

Claim that song is not mine. try hearing it for yourselves. it's really a nice song! isn't tegoshi cute? :)

Sorry...i kinda got writer's block at the middle of writing this. Anyway...there will be a lot of action in the next chapter although i'm having a hard time imagining it.

if you have any suggestions lease feel free to tell me...^^v

That's it for this chappie...please review! i really missed you guys...so i wanna hear from you!

Comments, suggestions, or bad reactions are welcomed ^^

TOODDLES!!!! ^^v


	11. Plans

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. If they are...it would certainly be a smexy manga! hahahahahaha

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. i know its late but still please R&R

Well...here's the next chapter. It's quite short since i'm busy looking for work, i'm always out of the house yada yada...

Thanks for all those who reviewed. i really hope you'll like this! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Plans**

Atobe's eyes grew big in surprise. "Kill Fuji Syusuke? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he roared across the room sending the other wizards jolting in surprise.

"A new-born vampire is the most dangerous creature that could roam the earth. They're always hungry for blood and nobody can stop their craving. Killing them before they could even lay their hands on someone is the only way to save humans." Atobe's father said, as he looked at his son's fierce looking face in a calm manner. "This is what we're born to do."

Atobe clenched his fist tightly. "Nobody in this room answers to you!" the diva lost all composure and answered back. "Eversince you passed this responsibility upon me, you have no right to pass stupid orders upon me."

"This is an order from the wizard council." Atobe's father cleared things off in a monotone voice.

"I am still their leader." Atobe glared at his father. His eyes telling everyone around him that he was serious. "What I say is law." He emphasized each word as he walked pass his father. He then grabbed Jirou by the arm and pulled him towards his bedroom door; but before he could completely disappear from his father's sight, he stopped, "Tell the council that Fuji Syusuke would not harm a single human. I will still follow their order by killing the vampire that's responsible for creating a new-born."

Jirou finally looked up and stared at Atobe's face. He never saw the diva this serious before. "You're killing Tezuka-san?" Jirou whispered softly. Atobe gave him an answer by holding his hand tighter. The brunette knew that Atobe had always wanted to defeat Tezuka, but he didn't have to go this far.

"I won't let this kind of thing happen again." Atobe swore, before pulling Jirou out of the room as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kei-chan, it hurts…"Jirou whispered as Atobe continued to pull him across the vast corridor. The brunette could feel the anger rushing down on atobe's hands as he gripped Jirou's hand tighter and tighter

"Atobe! Let Go!" Jirou finally yelled as he jerked away hi hand off from the diva's grip and pulled it near his chest.

Atobe stopped his tracks but continued to face his back on the sleepyhead. Silence filled the air. A long time had passed before Jirou spoke. "I don't understand you at all…"

"What don't you understand?" Atobe whispered back.

"You…what would you still want from me?"

"The neutralizing potion…" Atobe turned around. "I need that to neutralize the poison inside Syusuke's veins, so he could turn into a human again." He explained.

"Can't you tell that he really loves Tezuka-san?"

"Love?" Atobe smirked, almost mocking what Jirou had said. "That vampire doesn't have a heart. He just wanted to turn Syusuke into one of them and then leave—"

"Why vent all of your anger to Tezuka-san? He didn't do anything wrong! You could tell the wizard council that Fuji asked for this." Jirou shouted. "I know that they'll understand the situation and let this one pass."

"YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?" Atobe shouted back. "AND YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOUR WHOLE LIFE—

*BAM*

Atobe felt his head turn sideways at the loud impact of a palm in his cheeks. He slowly pulled his hand in the aching part of his face and turned his head enough to see tears streaming off from Jirou's eyes.

"Bastard." Jirou whispered enough for Atobe to hear.

The brunette turned around, hiding his tearful face from Atobe. Still, he stayed in his place, not moving a single step. "Of all the people I expected you to understand me more Jirou…" Atobe said in between the sobbing sounds that slowly echoed through the corridor. "I don't want to lose Syusuke…"

"The potion…" Jirou started, trying his best to not let Atobe sense that his voice was shaking. "is hidden in my grandfather's vault…you already…" Jirou took a deep breath. "know the combination."

"Thanks…" the diva said almost inaudibly before rushing away.

Jirou kept quiet as tears flowed uncontrollably in his eyes. "Baka…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atobe opened the door to the forbidden room at the end of the corridor. He was shaking eversince he saw Jirou's face full of tears. He had known the boy eversince childhood and he had never seen him crying.

Jirou had always been the childish, playful kid and he was the first person to make that kid cry.

The diva bit his lip. _"This_ _is no time to think about Jirou, Syusuke is more important."_ He told himself as he searched the room for the vault.

"_I thought I've warned you Syusuke."_ He told himself. _"Why did you still do it?"_

*flashback*

Atobe turned around and leaned on the gate of the public tennis court as he gazed into the brunette beside him who is busy watching the match in the court. "Do you think that he'll love you forever?" Atobe asked.

The brunette, now with his eyes wide open and hair gently blown by the breeze, smiled. "Of course." Fuji answered as he gently placed his hair behind his ear.

"He's immortal you know. After you die, he'll just find another man or maybe a woman to replace you."

Fuji clenched his fist but continued to smile. "Mitsu's not like that…"

Atobe smirked. How can Fuji be this naïve? "It's not like you could live forever Syusuke." The diva paused for a second before he continued. "Even if you do, forever is such a long time. Both of you will eventually fall out of love."

"That would never happen." Fuji whispered. "In this lifetime, or maybe the next…I'll only love Mitsu." The brunette whispered, never taking his eyes off the playing individuals inside the court.

Atobe sighed. "Fine…but I have one thing to ask you." He was man enough to accept defeats.

Fuji turned his head to face Atobe. "Nani?"

"Don't let him change you."

"What if he does?"

"I swear he'll regret it."

Fuji smiled in response and turned his attention back to the people playing tennis.

*end of flashback*

Atobe bent his knees further as he finally saw a glimpse of a shiny silver knob behind the closet. He held the knob in his hands and turned the knob as he tried to remember the combinations that Jirou once told him.

The brunette had changed the combinations to a birthday of the person very close to him, so he wouldn't forget it. The diva turned the knob according to Jirou's birthday, his parent's birthday and then his grandfather's but nothing opened the vault. The diva Indian sat and thought of other people who were close to Jirou but nothing popped out of his head.

Suddenly a rush surged throughout his head as another person appeared in his mind, and then tried giving the vault one last turn. 10-04-91

Atobe's eyes grew big as the vault finally opened. With his hand shaking, he leaned towards the vault and pulled a bottle filled with orange liquid in the vault. The diva paused for a while as the crying look on the sleepyhead popped into his mind again.

"After all this…I'll apologize to him…" Atobe whispered before clenching the bottle with his bare hands. "Right now…Syusuke is important…" he told himself before pulling himself up and running for the door.

He hurriedly sent for the butler to fix his car and fished his cellphone from his pocket. The diva dialed an unfamiliar number and held it in his ears, waiting for the other line to answer.

*flashback*

Atobe stood near a tree as he waited for a certain person to come. It was not long before he heard footsteps coming from the other side. The scent that filled the air was too strong for him to handle. "It took you a long time to come here." he said to the newcomer, obviously not amused.

"What do you need?" a stoic voice answered him. The brunette leaned into the tree, far away from Atobe's position. "I'm in a hurry, I still have a patient waiting for me back in the hospital."

Atobe smirked clearly irritated. "A filthy bloodsucker that saves lives?" Atobe didn't hide any tone of disgust in his tone. "That's new."

Tezuka stayed silent. He was used to wizards talking to his kind like this. Besides, what can he do? Surely this man would be irritated at him since the person he loves picked a monster like him instead of a protector like Atobe.

Now he knew how Prince Charming felt when he saw Fiona being wed to Shrek, a filthy Ogre.

"Do you really love him?" Atobe finally broke the silence. His voice was shaking.

Tezuka closed his eyes as he let his face feel the soft breeze. "I do."

The brunette felt the tree he was leaning on shake as the tiny branches shower his whole body with multiple leaves. "Don't ever…" Atobe's voice was rough, shaking, and filled with ironic emotions. "Don't ever change him. If you do, I swear I'll kill you."

Tezuka opened his eyes. "I'm not changing him, and I'm not planning on doing it either." He answered, even though his mind was still undecided.

"I'll trust your word." The diva said before walking away.

*end of flashback*

Atobe stood at the front door of his mansion still waiting for his car and busy listening to the ringing sounds of his phone. After a couple of seconds, the other line finally answered.

"_Hello?" _a rash voice came through the speaker.

"Tezuka." Atobe answered angrily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tezuka wiped the sweat above Fuji's forehead before laying a kiss upon it. He brushed Fuji's bangs to one side while staring at the angelic face. "You made it Syusuke…the pain should be gone by now…" he whispered.

Just then a buzzing tone echoed throughout the bedroom. Tezuka fished his cellphone from his pocket. Two brown orbs suddenly grew big at the sight of the caller's name. Trembling, he opened his phone and placed it in his ears. "Hello?" he said.

"_Tezuka."_ The other line answered. He knew this matter was serious, and he knew that Atobe already knows that Fuji's been transformed. _"How could you do that to Syusuke?"_ the diva's voice rose.

"It was his wish." Tezuka said in his famous monotone voice. _"and mine too…" _Tezuka quickly added in his mind.

"_I trusted your word!" _Atobe was furious. The brunette could clearly feel Atobe's emotions through the phone. _"I thought I warned you! Do you know the consequences of your actions? Don't you know what happens when a new vampire was born?" _Atobe was in a rampage. _"Did you even read our treaty?"_

Tezuka remained silent. He honestly didn't know what happens to a new-born vampire. Yes he read the treaty but only a part of it. For the other part, he might as well let Atobe continue talking.

"_In order to not create havoc in the human world, all new-born vampires must be killed!" _Atobe shouted clearly. Tezuka's face suddenly turned white. He slowly turned to look at Fuji who was sleeping soundly in their bed. Tezuka bit his lip before turning his attention back to his phone._ "The wizard council has asked me to kill Syusuke!" _Atobe shouted.

"Kill me instead…" Tezuka whispered almost inaudibly. But the diva heard it. It was the first time that he realized that Tezuka had been true to his words. He really does love Fuji to the point of giving up his life in exchange for his love one. If he hadn't been a vampire, Atobe was sure thet Tezuka would have been a very respectable man.

"_Since you asked for it…I'll have your life in exchange of Syusuke's." _Atobe answered his request.

"What will happen to Syusuke?" Tezuka asked.

"_I have a neutralizing potion with me, he'll be a normal person once again." _Atobe explained. _"We must hurry since the potion would not take effect when the transformation is 100% complete." _

"So Syusuke is not a full vampire yet?" the brunette asked as he took a glance at his sleeping beauty.

"_As of now, no…" _Atobe's voice became calmer. _"He's still 50% human, and 50%"_ Tezuka could hear Atobe took a big gulp before continuing his sentence _"…vampire…"_

"I understand." The megane answered. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Meet me at the park in 20 mins."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atobe closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket from one of his butlers and got his car keys from another before walking towards the door.

"Atobe!" a voice suddenly called him.

Atobe turned around to see Shishido in wet and shredded clothes, being accompanied by Ootari. The other wizards were behind him as well, with Jirou at the farthest back, still not making eye contact at him.

"What do you want?" Atobe asked while turning towards his car. "I'm in a hurry. If you wanna come then follow me."

"This is wrong Atobe!" Shishido shouted taking his body away from Ootari's help. "You don't have to kill Tezuka. Just explain it to the council that Fuji wants to be transformed and we could just keep an eye on him so he couldn't harm humans."

"Are you expecting me to believe that Syusuke wanted to be a vampire? To throw away a perfect life, a perfect family just to be with a filthy dark creature?" Atobe roared.

"Yes, because it's true!" Shishido shouted almost as loud as Atobe's. "Open your eyes Atobe. Do you think that by killing Tezuka you could finally have Fuji?"

"FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE CAN'T I BE SELFISH?" Atobe shouted back at them as he faced his subordinates with tear-filled eyes.

The other wizards remained silent. The diva in-turn turned around halfway and clenched his fist. "Are you coming with me or not?" Atobe asked for the last time.

Not one of the wizards answered.

Atobe took a glance at Jirou. The brunette quickly averted his eyes from the diva. Seeing that nobody was on his side, Atobe took is final steps before disappearing into the dark night.

The room still remained silent even after hearing the creeks of the car out of the mansion gates. Jirou slowly took a step towards the door and before he knew it, he was headed to the gates.

"Jirou!" Gakuto asked as he followed him. "Where are you going?"

"To Kei-chan…"

"Why follow him?" Shishido asked. "Isn't it clear that what he's doing is for his personal good? It's not our problem." Shishido grimaced.

"But he still needs us…" Jirou whispered before running towards the park.

The other wizards followed the sleepyhead to help their leader.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tezuka brushed his lips against the red lips of his sleeping lover. The brunette then held his lover's hand and brushed his lover's bangs away from his face with his other hand. He smiled and continued to glance at the pure face. "Be happy Syusuke…and live your life with no regrets…"

He once again kissed the red parting lips that were once covered with blood. "I love you Syusuke…" he whispered before letting go, and walking out of the bedroom.

As he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger, the door suddenly flew open, revealing his ex-Seigaku teammates. "Tezuka!" Oishi's face was the first to capture his attention.

"Minna! What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, clearly surprised.

"Tezuka! Tezuka! Oishi saw you lying on the ground…and Atobe…and…blood, fire! Tezuka! Nya~" Eiji suddenly declared in a fast pace almost sending Tezuka's brain to malfunction mode. The neko pulled his shirt over and over again.

"Oishi…what's going on?" Tezuka said, holding Eiji's hand away from him. "Kikumaru! Calm down!"

"Tezuka." Oishi held the now crying Eiji away from Tezuka before telling him the whole story. "I saw you and Atobe fighting."

Tezuka sighed. There's really no use in hiding things from an oracle kid. "It's not really a fight."

"But he's serious!" Oishi said in his worry-tone. "He's gonna kill you if he has the chance." Oishi said while following Tezuka to the shoe rack.

The brunette picked up his shoes and wore them. "I know. And I order all of you to not get involved in this fight. It's between me and him." Tezuka raised his voice as he used his power to order the whole ex-Seigaku team to mind their own business.

"But—" Oishi said but the megane has left the house.

"Let's follow him Oishi!" Eiji suggested as he pulled the mother hen towards the door.

Momoshiro walked behind them while pulling the youngest member towards the door. "Wait didn't just buchou used his powers? I felt his body use it." Momo stopped in realization.

"There's a 99% chance that his powers were blocked by an invisible shield." Inui said as he fixed his glasses. Just then a whole pack of other vampires appeared in the room.

"Thanks for recognizing it Inui!" a small red-haired boy suddenly spoke as a bubblegum pooped in his mouth,

The ex-Rikaidai members were all present in Tezuka's living room. "Yukimura-san…" Oishi greeted. "Tezuka has already left."

The bluenette smiled, "We'll follow him." he said softly before walking towards the bedroom door. He slowly opened the door a little and took a peek inside, just to see Fuji sleeping soundly. "Looks like this little angel still doesn't know that his lover is in trouble." He whispered before closing the door and letting Fuji rest.

"What will we do Yukimura-san?" Eiji asked almost in a brink of tears.

The bluenette smiled. "I want all of you to go to Tezuka but don't lay a finger in the fight." He said while motioning to the Rikai members to go along. "If you do…we could not save Fuji nor Tezuka, understood?"

All the vampires nodded. Yukimura asked the vampires to form a circle in order to transport them to where Tezuka is immediately. "Little boy!" he shouted. The youngest vampire pulled a hand and raised an eyebrow. "Me?" Ryoma asked as he pointed the finger to himself.

"Yes you!" Yuimura smirked. "You'll stay with Gen here with Fuji." The annoyed Ryoma stepped out of the circle as the other vampires were transported. The little wonder pouted as he sulked in a couch.

"This is no fun!" Yukimura heard the young boy's comment.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. Clearly the boy haven't realized his worth as of yet. "Echizen." The leader called. "You'll serve as our connection." Yukimura said gently as he kneeled infront of Ryoma. "You'll tell me what's going on with Fuji and with the other vampires. Don't ever leave Tezuka or Fuji out of your sight. Don't let them die until I come back."

"Die?" Ryoma's neko eyes grew even larger. "Buchou and Fuji-sempai could die?"

"Don't ever tell Fuji Tezuka's whereabouts ok?" Yukimura added. "If matters became worse, tell Gen to transport all the vampires back here."

The little younger one nodded.

Yukimura smiled as he patted the Ryoma's head. "Good boy!" he said before turning towards Sanada. "Well, I'm going to him."

"But something might happen to you…" Sanada said as he placed his hands on Yukimura's cheek.

The bluenette tip-toed as he placed a light kiss on Sanada's cheek. "I'm fine. I've got everything in my hands, I just have to convince them that Fuji and Tezuka love each other. They'll definitely allow my request." Yukimura smirked. "Now, take me there…"

Sanada held Yukimura's hand as slowly, Yukimura's form started to disappear in midair. When there was only Ryoma and him in the room, he turned to the little one, "Come on…" Sanada commanded as he walked towards the bedroom with Ryoma trailing behind.

He just hopes that everything Yukimura predicted would come true.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the chapter...please review! :) hehe

Sorry...i told you there will be a lot of action in this chapter, but since i really wanna update i cut it for the next chapter, still having a hard time imagining it.

i might end this in 5 more chapters^^v

That's it for this chappie...please review! looking for work is tiring...so i wanna hear from you! hehe

Comments, suggestions, or bad reactions are welcomed ^^

TOODDLES!!!! ^^v


	12. Goodbye

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. If they are...it would certainly be a smexy manga! hahahahahaha

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. i know its tooooooooo late but still please R&R

Well...here's the next chapter. sorry i've really been busy. i got no sleep and no time to work on this but as promised, i'm gonna finish this fic

Thanks for all those who reviewed. i really hope you'll like this! ^^v

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Goodbye**

"Ouch!" the spiky haired Seigaku vampire shouted as he felt his head touch the ground. He slowly sat up and saw his other coven members scratch their heads and straighten up. As for the Rikai coven, they were all used to being transported, thus they all had a perfect landing. "Where are we?" Momoshiro asked Bunta who was quietly hiding behind the tree with his coven members.

"Shh quiet down will you!" Niou grimaced as he motioned the others to hide behind them.

"We're at the park near Tezuka's house." Bunta answered in a low voice. "Your buchou's waiting for Atobe to arrive over there!" the little red-head pointed at the direction were Tezuka was standing. The other Seigaku members quietly moved toward the Rikai members and hid themselves.

"_Minna…"_ a voice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"_Echizen!" _everyone responded at the same time making the little boy a little surprised. _"Where are you?" _Momoshiro asked his little lover shortly.

"_I'm with Fuji-senpai…I'm gonna link all our mind with buchou so we'll know what they'll be talking about." _Echizen remarked before the boy fell into silence.

"But he'll hear also our thoughts…" Eiji squealed.

A light laughter filled the air as Bunta looked at the people behind him. "Unlike you people, we don't go to battle unprepared." He said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Momo and Kaidoh gave him a questioning glance before Inui stepped in. "He placed a shield in our minds so that we could hear Tezuka but he can't hear us." The data man explained before sitting down and revealing his notebook to write some notes.

"Oh~ I see…" Eiji said as cat ears popped out of his head. "Like a one way mirror!"

"_Atobe."_ The whole group heard their buchou say as the arrogant heir finally showed up a few inches away. Everyone stood up their guards, ready to protect their buchou in case something happens.

* * *

"Tezuka. I thought you'll chicken out." The silver haired diva said in an arrogant tone. Tezuka remained silent, as the diva continued to rattle. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, I went to fetch something when I was on my way here." He said as he motioned for some people to show themselves in the light.

Tezuka's hazel orbs grew big a he saw two brunettes show their faces in the light. Both people had a scared face as they came closer. "Atobe, why do you have to bring them here?" Tezuka asked in an irritated tone at the diva.

"Why don't you enlighten them with your stories Tezuka." The anger was evident in Atobe's ace as he continued to tempt Tezuka into going berserk. "Come on. They want to know where their brother is."

The vampire kept his composure but his voice was failing him. "Why did you bring them here?" he said as his voice rose. "They're innocent! They shouldn't know anything about this…"

"Syusuke's also innocent before you changed him into your kind." Atobe shouted back in full rage. Tezuka was caught off guard. He lowered his gaze as pieces of guilt came piercing down on him.

Just then, a small shaking voice came into the picture. "Tezuka-kun…where's Syusuke?" the older Fuji asked. Tezuka looked up and saw blue fluffy orbs looking at him. The oldest Fuji might have been crying as they travelled toward the park at the same time, Tezuka hinted a slight change in her approach. She was scared of him. "What really happened to my brother?"

"I'm sorry…" Tezuka said as he lowered his gaze once again. He couldn't bear looking at Fuji's amily after what he had done. "He's in our apartment. He's fine now…but he's different from the Syusuke you once knew."

"Different?" Yumiko asked in confusion. "Why's he different?"

Tezuka clenched his fists, not knowing what to say so that they would understand.

"He's not human anymore." Atobe said as he moved forward. "That thing turned him into a monster of darkness. Tezuka turned your precious brother into a vampire!" the diva shouted.

A sound cracked as the older Fuji fell into the ground sobbing. "How could you? How could you Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko said over and over again as her tears continued to flow.

Tezuka stood silently, while he turned his head to not see Yumiko break down. Just then pair of hands found their way into his chest pounding him with all strength. He shifted his gaze into the youngest Fuji as he continued to punch him. "I trusted you! I trusted you because aniki said he loves you! How could you?" Yuuta shouted as he continued to pound Tezuka. "Give him back…" he said as he grew tired of pounding.

The youngest Fuji slid off the buchou and fell into the ground. "Give aniki back to us!" he shouted. Tezuka felt the urge to kneel own and tell Yuuta that everything was okay but he hesitated, knowing full well that comforting Yuuta would just make the boy angrier. "I'm sorry…" he whispered once again before turning and walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away! We're not fin—" Atobe shouted but was cut when Tezuka looked back.

"I know…" he said before turning away. "I just…don't want them to get involved."

The two Fujis stopped crying as they both watched Tezuka walk further away before coming into a complete stop. "Atobe will turn him back into a human again. You don't have to worry. He's coming back to you…" he said.

"Atobe…this is far enough!" Tezuka said as he stretched both his hands to his side. "Give me your best shot!"

"Fine!" Atobe shouted as his body was filled with flames. The flames then rolled into his hand forming a sword. The diva held the sword with both hands before charging to the stagnant captain before him.

Tezuka bit his lip as he prepared himself for the charge. He closed his eyes as he tried to capture Fuji's image or the last time. _"I'm sorry Syusuke…I really love you…but this is what's best for you…"_

* * *

Fuji slowly opened his eyes enough to see the bright light blinding him. He blinked several times before revealing the blue orbs widely. "Mit…su?" he whispered slowly.

"Fuji-sempai!" Echizen looked up at him. "You're awake." he said in a low voice.

"Where's Mitsu?" he asked as he slowly moved up the bed. The little boy remained silent and looked out the window.

"He went out to get some juice from Inui…he doesn't want you to be stained with real blood it seems…" a voice suddenly appeared from the door. Fuji looked up and saw a familiar person wearing a cap, walking towards him.

"Sanada?" he exclaimed in surprise as the boy approached his bed. "What are you doing here?" The stoic boy held Fuji's hand and checked his wrist. "I'm checking if your transformation is complete." He answered Fuji in a monotonous voice.

The tensai formed his face into his usual smile as he let Sanada check is vital signs. "I'm not a vampire yet?" he asked.

"As of now, you're 60%. You're still 40% human." The tensai continued to smile while watching Sanada. He continued to gaze at the stoic man as he realized how he missed his lover and wondered when he would come back.

"BAKA!" Echizen shouted as he stood up from his now fallen chair. His body was shaking furiously as tears came rushing down his face.

Fuji's concern was evident in his face, but before he could ask what happened, Sanada stood up and moved towards Ryoma. "What's wrong?" Sanada asked without losing his composure. Ryoma wiped his tears as he linked Sanada with the others' minds. Fuji could see how Sanada's eyes grew large in surprise before walking towards the door.

"I'll call Yukimura. You kid, stay here with him." He said before closing the door.

Echizen nodded and quietly sat down the chair. The tensai hated not knowing anything so he pulled the sheets away from him and went towards his kohai. "What's wrong Echizen?" he asked as he slowly placed his hand on the little boy's shoulder.

But as soon as he held him, flashes of events finally flowed in his mind. He saw everything that was happening between Tezuka and Atobe. He saw his siblings crying their hearts out and the whole Seigaku coven thinking of ways how to protect their buchou.

The last thing that was clearly seen in his mind was his lover, standing with both hands stretched to his sides, read to accept death as Atobe charged into him, his final words, echoing through his mind.

"_I'm sorry Syusuke…I really love you… but this is what's best for you…"_

Fuji suddenly pulled his hand away from Ryoma and held his hands close to his chest as he continued to catch his breath.

"Fuji-senpai…how—"

"What was that?" Fuji asked in a panic. "What was that all about?"

"Fuji-senpai…I can—"

"Is Mitsu in a fight right now?" Fuji asked. "Is Mitsu fighting Atobe?"

Ryoma stayed silent as he shifted his gaze away from Fuji. "It's not really a fight…"

"Is he planning to kill himself?" Fuji shouted, still afraid to touch the little boy's body incase he sees something he didn't want to.

The little boy bit his lip. With that, Fuji knew right away what was happening. "TAKE ME THERE NOW!"

"I can't…" Ryoma whispered. "I can only see what's happening…"

"I DON'T CARE! TAKE ME THERE NOW!"

"Fuji-senpai…I…" Ryoma was stopped when the door slammed open. Sanada abruptly went inside the room and to his surprise, the tensai ran into him and held his shirt, crying.

"Sanada…please I beg you…take me to Mitsu." He said as he pulled his shirt. In a blink of an eye a strong wind wiped the whole room leaving only Sanada and Ryoma standing in their places.

"Where's Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked while looking around.

"He transported."

"You transported him?"

"No. He transported himself." Sanada said as took Ryoma by the hand.

"How---"

Sanada dragged the little boy out of the room and into the living room in a fast pace. "He has the power to absorb another vampire's ability and use it for himself." He explained as he dropped the boy infront of two people sitting in the couch. "He went to the park…I'm sorry…" Sanada explained as he bowed infront of a very old person.

"It's fine…we should follow him and stop this nonsense once and or all." A melodic voice popped out from behind. The little Saigaku ace looked back and saw the Rikai captain bow to the two people seated. "Shall we?" he asked. Soon, Ryoma felt his world turn upside down.

* * *

Fuji blinked his eyes. One moment he was talking to Sanada, the next moment he felt himself flying and now he was standing in a park; the same park where he saw Tezuka talking with Atobe.

"Fujiko?" A familiar voice called loud enough for him to hear. Fuji turned around and saw his teammates and the other people from Rikkai hiding behind the tree. "I thought you were with Ochibi?"

Fuji suddenly realized the situation he was in. Ignoring his bestfriend, he abruptly looked around for his lover. He suddenly saw a blast of red light from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned into that direction just to see his lover being charged by Atobe with a blazing sword.

"Fuji…you need to calm down…" Oishi said, while grabbing Fuji's hand and stopping him from running towards the fight.

The tensai tried his best to break free of Oishi but the other was strong enough. He tried to keep his eyes open, but as Atobe's sword grew near Tezuka, he suddenly shut his eyes. "MITSU!"

* * *

Tezuka heard a loud bang before opening his eyes once again. The sight of Atobe's sword being blocked by an invisible shield gave him enormous relief.

"Why did you tell your friends to save you?" the anger in Atobe's voice was evident. "I thought we had a deal. Syusuke's life in exchange for yours." Atobe asked as he pounded the shield with full strength over and over again.

"I didn't know about this shield." Tezuka said while looking around for his teammates. "I went here alone."

Atobe made his sword bigger as he continue to pound the shield. "Then how would you explain this?" he pounded the shield harder than before, making a couple of sparks as his sword slowly destroyed the shield.

"I have no idea; I'll do anything just spare Syusuke's life!" Tezuka shouted as the sound of Atobe's sword kept banging. He knew this was the end, the shield was getting weaker and weaker. At his very last moment, he just wished that his lover would forgive him for leaving.

* * *

"Let me go! I need to stop them." Fuji closed his eyes ashepulled his hand away from Oishi's firm grasp. "Oishi…please, just let me go. Mitsu needs me…" Fuji said as tears came rolling down his face.

The ex-vice captain can't help but feel sorry for the wet, pleading blue orbs of the tensai infront of him. "We will protect him so don't worry…" Oishi said as to calm Fuji down.

The tensai took a deep breath, but before he could calm down, a big rush of blood suddenly flowed through his veins and the next thing he saw was his lover being stabbed by Atobe's flaming sword. After a few seconds, his vision finally went back to reality. He looked at his teammate with big shocked eyes as if to confirm if Oishi too had seen his vision.

To his surprise, Oishi's hand, which was holding him, began to tremble. "You saw it too didn't you? That was your power just now huh, Oishi?" he said as he quickly pulled his hand from the frozen Oishi.

The vice captain looked at the direction of Atobe and Tezuka to confirm his vision. Luckly, the two of them was still divided by Bunta's shield.

"Are you ok?" they heard a foreign voice shout from behind, as the cute little red head from Rikkai kneeled down in pain. All of the people present there looked at the direction of the Rikkai members.

"Atobe's too strong! I can't hold on much—." The sweet-lover was cut as he felt another group of people appear behind him.

The lithe body in the middle of the new group helped Bunta stand up in his feet once again. "How's Tezuka?" he asked as they moved closer to where Oishi and Fuji was standing.

Oishi bowed his head while the tensai ran towards the group and hugged Yukimura. "Yukimura-san, please save Tezuka. I saw him die in Oishi's vision. I don't want that to happen." he pleaded as tears continued to run down his face.

"Hush now." Yukimura said as he pushed Fuji to wipe his tears away. "I'll stop this fight once and for all." He said as he walked towards the fighting creatures. But before he could get any further, a loud scream was heard within the vampires.

"Buntaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Niou cried as he held the fainted red-head in his arms. Both Fuji and Yukimura took a quick look back at the fight as they saw Atobe raging his sword at the unprotected Tezuka. Amidst his panic, Fuji remembered that he was transported to the park when he held Sanada's hand and without thinking any further, he grabbed Sanada's hand as he wished that he was infront of Tezuka this instant.

A blast of wind engulfed both Fuji and Sanada and in the next second, the tensai was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

With one last blow, Bunta's shield suddenly exploded in between Atobe's rage and Tezuka's submissiveness. Atobe then positioned his blazing sword towards Tezuka's chest. "Die you filthy vampire!" he shouted before he charged towards the still standing Tezuka. The vampire had his eyes closed ready for death any second.

But nothing arrived.

He slowly opened his eyes to see what happened when blue wet orbs blocks his sight. The lithe body slowly placed both his hand in Tezuka's cheeks. With one last smile, the boy said in his soft, high voice. "_I love you…_" as thick dark red fluid slowly crept out from the corner of his lips. Both his eyelids quickly covered the blue orbs while his fell down from Tezuka's cheeks.

Tezuka stood there stunned as the body fell towards him. He didn't move an inch as tears came falling down his eyes continuesly, creating a fog within his spectacles. With a loud voice, he called his lover's name as he pulled him closer to himself.

"SYUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the chapter...please review! :) hehe

I'm having a hard time imagining it, so i know it's not that good. i'm losing my writer's touch *cries*

i think this story can't end in 5 chapters....i'm sorry

That's it for this chappie...please review! looking for work is tiring...so i wanna hear from you! hehe

Comments, suggestions, or bad reactions are welcomed ^^

TOODDLES!!!! ^^v


	13. Happiness

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. If they are...it would certainly be a smexy manga! hahahahahaha

A/N: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it. i know its 100 years toooooo late but still please R&R

Well...here's the next chapter. sorry i've really been really busy. i got no sleep and no free time. I've managed to finish this chapter at last after a long while. Like I said, I'm gonna finish this fic no matter how long it takes!

Thanks for all those who reviewed and continued reading and supporting. i really hope you'll like this! ^^v

This goes to Bram Stroker whose birthday is today, for creating Count Dracula and had me hooked up with the idea of vampires since I was young!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Happiness**

"SYUSUKE!" the brunette shouted as he held the lithe tensai close to his own body. His eyes buried in his lover's chest as if confirming if his lover's heart still beats normally.

Across the lover's dramatic scene stood the king, frozen in his steps. He carefully lost the grip on the sword that was once buried inside the chest of the one he loves as he finally got the urge to take a step backward. "Syu…suke…" he heard himself say as he stared at the bleeding tensai.

Sweat dropped from the side of his face as soon as he realized what has happened. "Tezuka…I…was…Syusuke…was…I didn't know…I'm sorry…" he started to whisper, loud enough for Tezuka's sharp ears to hear.

"I'm sorry?" Tezuka turned his body around, not looking up and asked the arrogant bastard infront of him. He quickly looked up and gazed at the king with bright red eyes. "I'm sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Tears were still flowing down the buchou's eyes as his voice started to growl across the field. "YOU KILLED HIM! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE…YET YOU…YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING THAT WAS PRECIOUS TO ME!"

A gust of wind suddenly flowed past Atobe, small stones scattered up the air and brushed past the king, leaving his body covered with deep bleeding scratches. Despite the pain, the silver haired boy stood infront of them, still standing. "I didn't mean…to…" Atobe whispered, almost taking a step forward.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HIM!" Tezuka shouted while giving off another gust of wind.

Atobe held still. The odds had changed. He was now on the receiving end.

"How's Bunta?" Yukimura asked the other vampires.

Niou looked down at the sleeping vampire in his hands. "Not good…" he answered as he looked back up at Yukimura. The bluenette soon brought his gaze upon Fuji's body across the park.

"We need a plan fast…" Sanada said as he stood behind his lover. "We don't know what Tezuka might do—" before he could continue, a gust of wind suddenly surrounded the park. As soon as the Seigaku and the Rikkai coven members could see again, Atobe's body stood infront of them covered in bleeding wounds.

"This is not good." Oishi told himself. "If this continues, they'll all die!" he continued speaking through his very shaky voice.

"Gen." Yukimura commanded in his high tone. "We need to get there fast." He said as he moved closer to his lover. "Bring Inui, Momo and that chibi with us."

Ryoma's eyes grew big as he, together with the others, looked at Yukimura with surprise. "What are you planning to do?" the prodigy asked.

"I need you to help me get into Tezuka's mind." Yukimura started. "After I lock his thoughts, I need Inui and Momoshiro to help Fuji."

"How?" Momo asked, confused.

"Atobe's flame is now flowing inside Fuji's veins through his sword. We have to get to them fast. Then, I'll make the spread of his powers in Fuji's body to a stop. That's where you come in Momo." Inui explained. "You'll have to pull Atobe's flame out of his body as soon as possible."

Momo gulped. He knew that this was a big responsibility. "And if I can't?"

"It's gonna be very tough for Fuji to handle." Yukimura explained.

Eiji's eyes brightened up as he jumped into the conversation. "So he's still alive?"

"Yes." Inui said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "But you see, Fuji's transformation is not yet completed. If Atobe's flame, Tezuka's venom and Fuji's human blood are mixed inside his tiny body, even if he can regenerate himself, his body won't handle the pressure of three mixed powers."

"Meaning?" Momo asked, still confused.

"Atobe's flame will burn his insides killing him, then Tezuka's venom will regenerate his body" Inui explained further.

"I still don't understand." Momo complained.

"Let me put it this way. Fuji's body will experience an infinitesimal loop; Dying then resurrecting then dying and resurrecting again. He would experience death over and over again for all eternity."

Silence filled the air as everyone finally understood Fuji's cursed fate.

* * *

Atobe continued to stare at the two figures below him. Fuji has his eyes closed while the ex-buchou lowered his lover's body down the ground. Tezuka then stood up and took a step forward, "I thought you loved him?" Tezuka whispered enough for the silver-haired heir to hear.

"I do. Even until now—" Atobe answered in reflex.

"If you loved him, why can't you accept what he wants?!" The brunette shouted, but a little calmer than he was before.

Atobe stole a glance at the lithe body lying on the ground covered with blood. "He didn't know the consequences of what he wanted. I just want to protect him from—" another gush of wind flowed past his body sending rocks flying everywhere.

"PROTECT?!" Tezuka's rage was evident once again. "YOU CALL THIS PROTECTION? LOOK AT HIM!" Waterfalls of tears once again flowed out of the once beautiful brown eyes. "I'll kill you. I SWEAR I'LL KILL—"

The wind suddenly stopped creating a rampage around the park. Tezuka's voice finally faded as he took a look behind him. Lying below his tall structure was the smiling face of his lover with his petite beautiful blood-filled hand holding the end of his torn pants. "I'm…glad you're safe…Mitsu…" the tensai whispered softly in his angelic voice.

The tall brunette hurriedly fell on his knees and held his lover's hands near his chest. "Don't speak…you're already losing too much blood…" He said softly. The tensai smiled once more, "I'm…fine…ARGH!" A pool of blood suddenly left the once pink lips.

Panic overcame the once calm ex-buchou. Yes he was a doctor and yes he did witness a lot of deaths unfold before his eyes. He watched each and every one of them smile as they wait for the grim reaper to take them into the unknown. Yes he did feel sorry for them as they hide their sufferings behind forged happiness before they took their last breath. He's not stupid enough to fall for Fuji's fake mask. He knew that if he didn't do anything, this will be Fuji's end. "I'll do everything…so please…hang on…DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME SYUSUKE." He said as he tightened his grip on his lover's hands.

"Everything will be okay…" He heard a small voice in his thoughts. _Echizen_? The brunette looked up enough to see Yukimura, Sanada, Momoshiro, Inui and Echizen surrounding both him and Fuji.

"Leave it to me Tezuka."

"I'll do my best buchou."

"Don't worry…I'll protect all of you…"

"Nee buchou…Everything will be fine…"

Tezuka felt his nerves calm down. He continued to watch the five vampires work their thing. It was amazing how simple words could make such a difference. The brunette looked down at his lover as color slowly filled the tensai's body. "Syusuke…"

"I've slowed down Atobe's flame inside Fuji's body." Inui said as he held Fuji's chest. He then looked into his kohai's eyes. "It's all up to you now."

Momo swallowed a big gulp. "Yeah…leave it to me…" the spiky haired said before concentrating all his powers into his hands. "This will be tough senpai…" He whispered softly before placing both hands above Fuji's wound. All others watched the now serious teen, who stopped just a couple of seconds after he started.

He pulled his hands away from his senpai's body, "I can't do it…" he whispered.

Momoshiro suddenly felt his body being jerked forward. He then felt his captain's trembling hands holding him tightly. "Why can't you? It's not that difficult to do?!"

"It is…" the kohai whispered as he looked into his ex-captain's teary eyes. "The more I pull Atobe's flame out of senpai's body…" Momo looked away from Tezuka's gaze. This was too hard to explain and he didn't want him to be the one to say it. But if not him…who else would?

"His heartbeat slows down each and everytime…" He didn't realize that his voice was shaking. "and it's possible that his heart will stop beating if we continue it…"

"Why?" Tezuka's voice filled the silence air. "Why?"

"Tezuka…" Yukimura moved forward and placed his hands on top of the brunette.

The brunette dropped his body on top of his lover's. He didn't even realize his eyes were now again full of tears. "Why…do we have to go through all this? Is it too bad to wish for happiness once in this whole damn life? Why can't we just live…"

"Happily…ever…after?" came a soft almost unaudible voice. Tezuka felt his hand become warm with a touch of another. He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted with ocean orbs. "Just…like…a…fairytail." The tensai smiled as he clenched his lover's hands with affection. "That…doesn't sound…like the…Mitsu I know." Fuji felt tears continuously dropping out of Tezuka's eyes. The tensai slowly extended his hands and cupped his lover's face. "Aren't you strong…Mitsu?"

"Syu…suke…I—"

"I'm strong too ne?" Fuji said in a low tone. Tezuka knew he was forcing himself to speak despite feeling so much pain inside. The ex-captain nodded as his lover wiped the remaining tears behind his small spectacles. The tensai then turned to his kouhai. "Ne Momo, you can do your thing."

"Demo senpai…"

"I…we…trust…ARGH!" Fuji twitched. It was getting harder for him to breathe.

"Gomen…" Inui said as he pushed his hands further into Fuji's body. "I can't hold the flame much longer." He looked into the big purple eyes of his kohai. "Do it now Momo, if you still want to save him!"

The raven-haired clenched his fists. He was more nervous than before. Everyone trusted him, which made everything worse. "_Calm down…"_ he heard a soft voice inside his head. He turned to the short boy beside him, golden eyes reaching through his purple ones. _"I'll stay with you…"_

"_Buchou…"_ Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement. _"We need him…"_

"_Him?"_ The captain then turned to where his kohai was looking at. _"We need him to help Takeshi out."_

Everyone saw how Tezuka's eyebrows knitted more. They followed his gaze into the silver-haired diva behind them. _"The poison…we need the neutralizing potion." _Echizen told everyone around. Tezuka held Fuji's hand tightly. _"It's the only thing that can save him."_

Tezuka nodded once again while tightening his grip on the sleeping brunette. He was willing to sacrifice Fuji's immortality in order to save him. This was the only way.

* * *

"Kei-chan…" A soft voice slowly echoed into the park.

A brunette stepped beside the diva that continued to stare at the fallen Fuji as well as take the piercing gazes of the vampires upon him. Jirou followed his leader's stare but slowly reached for his cold hand. "They need it." He whispered softly. "Fuji-san needs it."

It was a surprise for the brunette to see weakness in the once confident eyes of the diva. Atobe looked at him with pleading eyes as Jirou walked infront of him. He placed his hand into Atobe's chest as he pulled the vile out of his front pocket. "This is not you…" he whispered as he cupped his leader's face. "Where's the confident Atobe we adored?"

"I…killed…"

The brunette shook his head slowly. "I'll save him…don't worry…" He whispered as he pulled his hands from Atobe's face and moved closer to the circle of vampires.

"I believe you need this Yukimura-san." Jirou shouted as he came near the vampires. He pulled the vile in order for them to see the potion clearly.

"Why are you helping us?" Ryoma asked as the brunette moved closer, his golden eyes glimmering under the moonlight.

Jirou simply smiled at the young boy and sat beside Tezuka. "I admit Momo's power is strong but Fuji-san will die as you continue to force the flame out of his system. This will bring everything back to the way it was." He explained, his eyes getting more serious.

"This comes with a price."

"I know…" Tezuka's voice came in a softer whisper.

Jirou was surprised, but he didn't allow anyone to realize it. "You knew?"

"Atobe told me what it could do, and everyone had their mind linked with mine." The megane continued. "I don't care if he turns back to being human, as long as he's alive."

It was the other's turn to be surprised as the young wizard smiled. "I know a way to keep him as a vampire." He held out a purple bottle from his pocket. "I brought this to help Tezuka-san. I was really surprised that I have to use this on Fuji."

Inui looked up from his sweat-tainted glasses and examined the potion from his place, "Does it have any negative effects on vampires?"

"For a full vampire, this will just dissolve Atobe's power inside of them." The sleepyhead explained. "But for an incomplete vampire…" he looked at the almost lifeless Fuji then to Tezuka's hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry but I still have no idea…"

Ryoma stood up from his position "Why would we believe you?" he shouted. "You're a wizard, why the hell are you helping us?" he continued to shout.

"Because…" Jirou started as he took a quick glance at Tezuka's shaking hand holding Fuji's. "I understand how hard it is to be away from the person you love." He continued. "To know that he's so near yet you can't even reach him."

"Fuji-san had been hurt so much because of Kei-chan…" Jirou whispered almost inaudibly while opening the vile. "I'm doing this because of my own selfish reasons."

"Tezuka…" Inui started. "should we take the chance?" he asked as he continued to slow down everything inside Fuji's body. "We still don't know what effects it might do to Fuji."

"He is our only hope…" Tezuka whispered as he took Fuji's hand. The megane heard footsteps behind him as he felt a person going down on his knees and resting a comforting hand on his shoulders. Tezuka moved his head a little to just to see a smiling Eiji looking at Fuji beside him.

"It's okay buchou…" the neko turned towards Tezuka's surprised face. "Fujiko will be fine…" the neko smiled with golden filled eyes.

"Tezuka-san, I need you to send your venom to Fuji-san in exchange of the flame that will be pulled out of him." Jirou smiled as he placed the vile in the megane's hands and stood up. "I'll leave everything to you guys."

He looked at Tezuka almost pleadingly before walking away. "_Please make Fuji-san happy._"

* * *

Atobe continued to stare at the scene infront of him. He watched as his worst enemy grabs the now sleeping form of his beloved and kissed it as the other vampire crowded around them to do what they can to help. He felt his world crumble but he still continued to watch to make sure that Fuji was alright.

"There was a condition before Yukimura-san signed that contract a long time ago. Do you know what it is Keigo?" a deep voice appeared beside him. He knew whom that voice belonged to but he refused to switch his gaze towards the towering man beside him. The diva simply shook his head in response.

"We can't hinder the transformation if the other party was willing to do it out of love or friendship." His father continued. "Because they too, even if they belonged to the darkness, have emotions that we can't restrict."

"How would you know if they are real feelings or not?" This time Atobe looked at his father and retorted. "We can't be sure if he was ordered, mesmerized, over-powered by their powers?"

His father simply smiled, "Look at them." He pointed out to his hard-headed son. "Can you not see they care about Fuji? Look at Tezuka, and see how he looks at Fuji."

"That's not the point—"

"Though we are the protectors of the human race, we're still not gods." He turned to his son and smiled. "We can't change destiny."

"I just want what's best for him."

"He's the only one who knows what's best for him." The young Atobe kept silent. He knew his father was right and he can't change the fact that the council had approved of the transformation.

"Someday Keigo…" His father started as he took a glance at the brunette walking towards them. "you would love somebody from the bottom of your heart." Jirou nodded towards the elder Atobe as he walked past them. "You just have to open your eyes."

"When that time comes…you will have that same look in your eyes…"

* * *

Soft eyelids opened as it slowly revealed cerulean orbs. "Mit…su?" a soft whispered appered from the tensai's lips. Fuji suddenly felt two strong arms surrounding his body as the heat slowly crept into his own.

"I thought I lost you…" Fuji heard the words as his lover's head was pushed against his shoulders. He felt cold droplets of water slowly wet that same spot.

He smiled. It has been one tough day for the ex-buchou. "Saa…I told you I'm strong…"

"Don't ever do that again…"

"Gomen…" he whispered back. As he held his lover in his arms, a shadow interrupted their conversation. The tensai looked up to see the bluenette leader gazing at him with sadness. "Yukimura-san?"

"There are certain rules we have to obey Fuji…" The effeminate bluenette started as he helped the lovers get into their feet. "I'm sorry but, we can't have any human know about our existence…"

Fuji followed Yukimura's gaze and finally locked his own orbs with two similar ones. "Neesan…Yuuta…"

"Syusuke…"

"Aniki…"

Before Fuji could break loose from his lover's embrace and run into his family, Yukimura's words stopped his tracks. "I need to erase every inch of your existence from their memories." He said in a firm voice. "A price to pay for your current condition."

"Can I—" One look at Yukimura's eyes and Fuji knew the answer. He can't go near them anymore…even for this one last time. He turned back to his family's gaze and smiled. "Gomen nasai…Neesan, Yuuta."

Two blue orbs suddenly flew above the two siblings. The oldest Fuji couldn't control the flowing tears down her face, while the youngest bit his lips to control his. "Don't worry aniki!" he shouted as he forced a smile. "I'll always protect neesan!"

"Yuuta…"

"I'll also take care of Kuni-kun!" he shouted louder as both blue orbs shattered into small pieces.

"Gen…" Yukimura softly commanded. A soft breeze suddenly appeared infront of the siblings and with one click of the emperor, no traces of the only two humans in the park were found.

"They're…gone…" Fuji watched, not daring to remove the plastered smile across his face. He was so used to having that fake smile across his face, but a fresh river of tears streaming down his smiling eyes finally betrayed him. "They'll never remember me again…"

* * *

Tezuka carried Fuji across their house and into their bedroom. He slowly placed him above their bed and sat down beside him. "Are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah…sort of…" the tensai smiled as he looked down on his blood filled shirt. "Did Yukimura-san say anything about neechan or Yuuta?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Aa…they're fine…" the megane answered as he held his lover's hands. "They're back in your house…Sanada-san transported them safely."

Fuji sighed. He was relieved that his siblings were back safely. He finally found courage to look into Tezuka's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hand on his lover's face.

"Syusuke…" the megane placed his own hand above his lover's hand on his face. "You still have a choice…You still can bring their memories back…"

Blue orbs suddenly flashed in anger as Fuji pulled his hand away from Tezuka's "Why do you keep pushing me away?! After everything we've gone through?"

Silence was all Tezuka has to offer.

"THIS IS MY CHOICE."

"I know but…" Tezuka looked away, "This cost you your life."

"Yes." The tensai pulled his lover's face to look at him. "And I will never regret even if I have to do it again." He smiled as he stole his lover's lips. The buchou returned the kiss passionately then hungrily as he slowly pushed the willing tensai down into the bed. Fuji felt the kisses continued down his chin and into his neck. Slowly the air from the window caressed his stomach as his lover pulled a little bit of his shirt to touch his lower torso.

Fuji felt Tezuka's breath in his clavicle as the buchou marked his lover for the first time. Slowly, the big warm hands unbuttoned his shirt from the collar down. The tensai smiled. He was happy that out of all his clothes, a polo shirt was the one he chose today. It turned him on having Tezuka unbutton his shirt one after another while sending him kisses.

"Are we really gonna do this Mitsu?" he chuckled.

"Are you backing out?" The taller one looked up from his position and stared at his lover's face.

"Not really"

The ex-buchou sat up and pulled his shirt off to expose the toned muscles he developed while playing tennis. Fuji pulled his half-naked lover into one passionate kiss as he heard clicking of what he guessed are belts before immersing his own body from the smell of dried blood, fresh sweat and Tezuka.

* * *

Fuji opened his eyes as warm sunlight greeted him. He could smell the breakfast from across the dining room. He pulled the blankets off his body and cheerfully went into the kitchen.

"Morning Mitsu~" he greeted as he walked closer to the megane preparing breakfast near the stove. He peeked at the pan before pulling himself up in his tiptoes to give his lover a morning kiss.

"Just wait in the table…breakfast is almost finished…"

The tensai obediently walked towards the dinning table and sat down. It's been a couple of weeks since the incident and he was bored to death being left inside the house while Tezuka goes to work. "Ne Mitsu, can I go to school now?"

"Can we wait for Inui's results first before you go back to school?" The megane said as he placed the dished on the table. "He's working on it now, you'll go back by the end of this week."

"But I'm bored~" Fuji pouted as he looked into the food infront of him. "And I don't think I'm hungry…"

"You can go out and have a drink on the café or take pictures or shop for a couple of hours. There's loads to do around, but you can't go to school yet." Tezuka said in a semi-stern voice.

"I don't know why you're keeping me here in the first place. I'm fine." Fuji whispered as he grabbed his plate and slowly took a bite of his fried rice.

As soon as Tezuka finished eating, he grabbed his plates and placed it in the sink. He looked back at Fuji, "You won't put wasabi in your food?" he watched as Fuji pushed the wasabi away from his plate. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like eating wasabi for now…" Fuji said as he placed his chopsticks down.

"And you won't eat a lot either?"

"…" Fuji shrugged and walked into the living room to watch some tv.

Tezuka sighed. His little princess is getting a little bratty these past few days. Maybe it's time he sends him off to school to take his mind away from his family. He washed the dishes and pulled his apron off. He got his bag and walked behind the couch where Fuji was sitting. "I'm going to work…"

The tensai leaned his head into the backrest of the couch and smiled. "Have a fun day at work!" Tezuka stepped forward and leaned closer for a kiss. "Itekimasu!"

"Itterashai"

* * *

Fuji looked up at the familiar house infront of him. It has been more than a month since Tezuka had him take a leave out of school and he still had been absolutely bored. He had been planning to come out and shop around Shibuya for a while but instead, his feet had dragged him across a very familiar road and infront of this house.

His past home.

He looked up into the window staring across the road he was standing on. A cactus should have been sitting there overlooking the town as the sunset colors grazed the street. But there wasn't. Fuji slowly walked above the pavement and across the lawn and stood infront of the door. The tensai pulled a key out of his pocket, hoping that the lock was still unchanged.

Lucky enough it wasn't.

The tensai slowly opened the door and walked inside the house. Everything was how it was supposed to be. Nothing was different. He was happy, and he was home; but it didn't last long. He slowly placed his hands over the table full of frames and noticed that the pictures were the same except for the fact that _HE _wasn't in any of them. He wasn't part of the family anymore. _He was nobody._

Fuji held the urge to vomit. Yukimura's powers were sickening. Terrible and sickening…but great. He understood that. Now he knew why Tezuka had been keeping him inside their house for quite a while. He knew that one way or the other, he would find a way to sneak up and look at his family and would be devastated to find out that nobody would remember him. He was not Fuji Syusuke anymore.

Amidst all his thoughts, he heard a sound upstairs. He slowly crept up the stairs and followed the sound into the room adjacent to his. As he peeked, he saw his cactus sitting near the TV table and Yuta fixing his tennis bag while talking over the phone.

"Yeah…I'm coming over to practice…" he heared his brother say. The only person who would pester her broher was that damn cat…Mi— whatever that lowlife's name is, he couldn't remember. "I said I'm coming, I'll just get my shoes and a change of clothes alright?" As the tensai saw his brother almost finished packing, he ran down the flight of stairs and out the gate of their house. He wasn't far away when an odd feeling came into him. At the corner of the street, he stopped and vomited.

"_Damn…" _he thought. "Yukimura's powers must be that sickening!" he told himself as he continually lashed at the corner. As soon as he was feeling alright, he pulled himself up and wiped his mouth when an odd thing happened.

"Ano…"

The tensai looked behind him to see bright grey eyes full of concern. "Are you allright?" he heard the harsh voice he's very familiar with.

Fuji Yuuta extended his hand towards him, but the older Fuji surprised himself when he inched away before the younger one could even graze his skin. "I'm fine…no worries" Fuji managed to smile.

"You play tennis?" the older asked as he pointed to the big bag in the other's shoulders.

Yuuta nodded. "Yeah, we'll be playing in a tournament soon."

"I hope you win!" Fuji said with one last smile before he turned his back to walk away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The younger one shouted behind, "I could take you to a hospital, there's one nearby!"

"No need." Still with his back on his brother, he arched his head a little backwards to give him one last smile. "Arigato, Yuuta-kun!" A gesture that made the younger brother blush. He walked briskly, faster and faster by the second without turning back again.

* * *

Tezuka sat down his desk tired from the long surgery he just finished. He was hoping for a couple of minutes to rest before doing his round when his phone rang.

"Tezuka!"

"Inui." He greeted back. "How were Syusuke's results? Is everything fine?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Inui answered, "but I need to talk to you about it, could you spare me sometime today?"

"Aa." The same stoic reply. "I'll be finished with my round in about two hours, you could come by the hospital then." He said.

"I need both you and Fuji present."

"Is there something wrong with the results?"

There was a moment of silence before the data man could speak again. "I wouldn't put it that way, but I need both of you present."

"Is this got to do with him having no appetite these past few days?" Tezuka asked. "Ah, he also vomited yesterday night, I thought he ate something spoilt."

"There's an 90% chance I know what's wrong with him."

"And that is?"

"You're the doctor Tezuka." The data man said and Tezuka knew at this point he was adjusting his glasses over the phone. "Humans and vampires have the same symptoms. You're smart. You should know what going on."

"I wouldn't be asking you questions if I knew."

"Maa. See you tonight buchou."

"Inui!" Tezuka cried out but the megane had already hung up the phone.

Inui can really bust the nerves out of a stoic man.

* * *

"Okaerinasai" Fuji said as he welcomed Tezuka infront of their doorstep and gave him a light peck on the lips. Tezuka watched as his lover walked back into the kitchen, in his apron, and continued cooking. The megane adjusted his tie and moved towards the cooking tensai as he placed his arms around his waist.

"That smells delicious!" he whispered in the Tensai's ears. "But I think this is more delicious than what you are cooking!" he slowly kissed Fuji's nape and turned the tensai to face him.

"Mou~ Mitsu's a little pervy tonight!" Fuji chuckled as he engrossed himself in a passionate kiss with his lover. As soon as they moved away for air, the tensai smiled and turned around. "The food will burn."

"Inui will come and visit tonight." Tezuka whispered without letting his hands off Fuji's waist. "The results are ready and he needs to talk to us."

"Just in time." Fuji said as he stirred the pot he's cooking. "I think I might have cooked a little too much again."

The taller brunette took a peek at the pot, "That's not too much…"

"Don't have any appetite…"

"Again?"

"Yeah…" Fuji said a little unaffected. "And I don't wanna risk vomiting again."

"Again?"

"Seriously Mitsu…that's all you have to say?" Fuji chuckled. "Been out of it for a week already…it'll pass don't worry."

"As a matter of fact, it won't." A strange voice came from behind and the couple turned abruptly to see whom it was. Inui was standing behind them, eyes not showing behind those glasses and a notebook at hand. "At least remember to close your door before you do perverted stuff in the kitchen." He said while writing down in his notebook.

Fuji blushed a very bright red "We're not doing perverted stuff!"

"So you said." Inui said before changing the topic, "Anyway, I need to tell you two something important."

"This will be finished in about two minutes, I'll meet you guys there." Fuji said as he turned his back to both his former teammates.

Tezuka let go of Fuji's body and led their visitor towards the living room. After sitting down, Inui placed a big folder full of papers above the small coffee table. Tezuka looked at the set of papers in the table but didn't reach for them.

"That's a lot."

Inui smirked. "Your lover is a very complicated being."

"What is it about me?" Fuji showed up in the living room and walked straight to Tezuka as he sat in the big armrest of Tezuka's chair. By instinct, the ex-buchou wrapped one of his arms around Fuji's waist.

"That you're complicated" Inui repeated. "You're not 100% vampire."

"What do you mean?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and explained his found discovery. "Since you drank Jirou's potion, the transformation had stopped which makes you 70% vampire and 30% human. You are not a new-born therefore, there is no threat whatsoever for you to go to school and live like normal human beings. You don't have to drink my human chromosome potion either for you to be part of this world."

Fuji's eyes lit up, "So can I see my family again? Will Yukimura-san bring their memories back?"

"What part of 70% vampire did you not get?" Inui looked at him. "You are still governed by our laws even if your transformation isn't complete."

The tensai pouted. Tough luck.

"But the tricky part is not Jirou's potion." Inui continued ignoring the pouting tensai. "Atobe's flames were inside your body for a very long time. _That_, triggered an imbalance inside your body. Most of body are functioning well which is good but lower half of your body, starting from where Atobe struck his sword had been confused."

"Confused?!" Fuji asked loudly his blue eyes opening. "What do you mean confused? Can you explain in better terms?"

"Let's put it this way, you've been sick I presume. You've experienced nausea, headaches, loss of appetite and you've vomited a lot." Inui asked.

Fuji smiled, "So that's what happened. My sickness is just an after effect of what happened."

"Yes. And No." Inui continued making Fuji much more confused. "Tezuka, you're quiet, I must assume you already know what was happening inside Fuji's body."

"Aa." The brunette megane answered.

"Ne, Mitsu…" Fuji asked while looking at his lover, "Tell me what's wrong with me."

Tezuka held Fuji's face with his hand "Nothing's wrong with you love…" he said softly "It's just that…you're pregnant…"

"And assuming you guys did it right after the batlle—" Nobody was listening to Inui. It took a couple of seconds for the news to register into Fuji's mind. A couple of seconds more for Fuji's big cerulean eyes to be filled with tears before falling into his lover's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Mitsu! I'm so happy! We're going to be a family!" He said in between the tears. Tezuka, first surprised about what he heard then slowly lowered his eyes into a complete close before hugging his lover back.

_Family. _A word they're both longing for. Finally it will come true. They will be a family.

Fuji broke of the hug and looked into Tezuka's eyes, "We're having a baby! Our baby!" he said while kissing his stoic lover.

_*Ahem*_ Inui coughed to get the lover's attention. Both Fuji and Tezuka looked at his direction. "Actually…you're not going to have a baby" he took a paper out of the big folder and slid it on the table for the lovers to look at.

"You'll be having twins."

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me don't kill me! Yes I decided that Fuji's gonna be pregnant BUT he will not go through any ANY pregnancy cliches whatsoever. I just want to have a reason for my ending so yes they are having twins.

That's it for this Chapter! I hope you'll like it. Any comments suggestions, violent reactions are all welcome. This one took a lot of time but I'll definitely manage to put out another chapter. It's been two years I think so feel free to lash out all violent reactions and comments and reviews. Actually I just wanna hear from you guys.

It has been so long I didn't even know how to upload already! If anyone's wondering...this **_won't_** be like twiglight :)

Until the next Chapter!

Toodles ^^v


	14. The Beginning

**Can't Help Falling**

A Fanfic about The Prince of Tennis

By: Fujima Priss

'Claim' All characters are not mine. If they were, Everyone's in for a big harem ^^ hahaha.

Tez x Fuji X Atobe

A/N: It's a little bit early before valentine's day but here's another installation of the cliche perfect pair story. As promised no pregnancy symptoms and no moody Fuji. Just typical lovey-dovey perfect pair. So here it goes. Douzo!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Beginning**

"Twins?" Fuji's eyes grew big. They are having not one baby but two. The tensai followed Tezuka's hands as they reach for the paper held out by Inui. "What's that?" he whispered as he bent backwards so that his body was leaning over Tezuka's.

"Ultrasound…" Tezuka said as he moved the paper closer for Fuji to see. "Although the babies can't be seen yet."

Fuji smiled. He had lost one family yet, they created a new one. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Everything started to get better. "We're not alone. You're not alone anymore…" He held Tezuka's face to face his own. He was very happy that tear started to swell up in his own eyes.

"Then, why are you crying?" Tezuka whispered as he brushed his hands against the watery blue orbs of his partner. The tensai smiled. "I didn't know I could be this happy." He whispered as he took Tezuka's big hands on his own and kissed it.

"Thank you, Mitsu…"

Tezuka slowly closed the door in their bedroom and walked towards yhe living room. He sat down the couch and massaged his temples, clearly something in mind.

"Where's Fuji?" Inui asked bringing a bottle of liquor into the living room. He handed Tezuka a glass and poured him some liquid from the bottle.

"He's tired, I let him rest first." Tezuka said grabbing the glass stretched out for him.

Inui sat infront of his ex-buchou and adjusted his glasses. "Twins huh? That's a good start." The short-haired megane took a sip of his ice-cold liquor and eyed the weary man infront of him. "Yet you're not that excited."

Tezuka sighed. He played his glass in his hands, watching the ice cubes dance. "It's been more than a hundred years. I don't even know what my father looks like anymore. Yet here I am having two kids." He said as he looked at his own image reflected in the tiny glass he's holding.

"I don't know how to be a father."

The brunette could hear Inui's smile building on the other side of the living room. "True, not one of us know anything about being a father since it's been a long time." Inui said, "But if Fuji is the mother, I have no doubt that everything will be allright."

Now Tezuka could feel his lips forming a small smile. "He's really excited about it."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Inui smiled. He raised his glass in mid-air and pointed it to Tezuka. "So cheers for being a father."

"Aa." Tezuka said while raising his glass, both glasses making a clicking sound. "Kanpai."

* * *

"Thank you!" Fuji bowed his head infront of the counter.

"Fuji-san…are you sure about this?" the counter lady peeked infront of a counter glass and asked him for the last time. "You could change your mind before I turn over your temporary absence from the university." She said while holding into Fuji's paper.

The tensai smiled. "I sure about this. I'll just finish this semester."

"But you're doing so well in your classes." The lady imposed.

"I can always come back…" Fuji found his hand automatically holding his stomach. The lady saw a glint in Fuji's eyes. Finally, seeing that there was no chance to change Fuji's mind, the lady sighed.

"I'll wait for you to turn your application back in next year."

"Thank you very much." Fuji said bowing first, before walking away. He passed the hallway of the admissions offices and down the stairs to the entrance. Just as he was nearing the bottom of the stairs, the king appeared at the entrance.

"Atobe." Fuji greeted. The king looked up the stairs and noticed that the tensai had been meaning to talk to him.

Biting his lips, Atobe looked away and rapidly walked to the opposite side of the hallway. The tensai realized that Atobe is still avoiding him. He hurriedly ran down the stairs and ran after the king. Just as he was near the diva, a hand grabbed his hand. Fuji looked back in frustration, wanting to pull his hand away he caught a glimpse of the other person holding his hand.

Jirou was gripping his hand trying to stop him from moving any further. Fuji noticed that the sleepyhead had a very depressed look in his eyes, but before he can say a word, Jirou suddenly smiled. "Fuji-san, do you wanna have a cup of coffee?"

"But—Atobe…"

Jirou smiled larger. "I know this place inside the school."

Looking back at the diva, then turning back to Jirou, Fuji didn't have any choice but to nod. "Alright." Finally, Jirou let his hand go.

* * *

"Ehhhhh, you're pregnant?" Jirou shouted at the calmly smiling tensai infront of him making all the other customers sitting on the tables surrounding them look awkwardly across their table.

Fuji smiled, "I believe we must be discreet about this since people would be surprised to hear that a boy got pregnant." Jirou blushed and slowly sat back down on his chair. "But how can that be? How was it possible?"

"Saa, I don't know either…" Fuji said crooking his head down on one side and smiling innocently. "Although…Inui said it has something to do with your potion and Atobe's flames going into my body as I was in the middle of transforming." He said while lifting his little glass and sipping his coffee.

Jirou sighed and mimicked Fuji in grabbing the glass and sipping his own coffee. "I still can't believe this would happen." The sleepyhead placed his glass down and crossed his arms infront of his chest. "So it was all because of me and Atobe."

"I think so…" Fuji said, now he was enjoying the cake that Jirou brought for him. "I don't understand it well though, Mitsu and Inui were the ones discussing."

Jirou was ignoring the tensai and was now looking blankly at the sky, "So if they can do it, maybe I can also do it too…"

"You saying something?"

Jirou forced a smile, he never saw the tensai so energetic and act like a kid before. Maybe having kids does change lives afterall. "Ah!" The sleepyhead bumped his fist into his palm remembering something. Fuji stared at Jirou as the latter opened his bag and looked for something. Finally, the Hyotei player pulled a thick book and placed it infront of the tensai.

Fuji stared at the book infront of him, recognizing the book he once read while sneaking into a private room in Atobe's mansion. "Is this—" he looked at Jirou who was now beaming. "I thought you wanted to see it? Now that you're actually one of them, I think it's safe for you to read what's inside."

"Thanks…" Fuji nodded at Jirou and slowly opened the book. He was engrossed as he flipped the pages one by one until the very page where he realized that Tezuka was different a long time ago. He smiled and traced the picture of his now lover pasted at the corner of the page. The others didn't seem that different now that he was one of them. The babies he was now carrying had been proof that he'll stay with Tezuka forever.

The tensai slowly turned the page and noticed that this was the same page he also wondered off before. He suddenly closed the book and looked at Jirou. "Ne Jirou, I have a favor to ask you."

Jirou blinked a couple of times before smiling. Fuji's blue orbs told him that the tensai was serious. "What is it?"

* * *

Fuji walked straight under the lined-up Sakura trees that were waiting for their time to shine. A couple of years back, he met his soulmate under Sakura trees in his first year in middle school, now that same person is the father of his kids.

"Spring…" Fuji said out loud while looking up at the tree. Spring is coming soon and he exchanged a year or two of university to stay home and become a good "mother". The strong late winter breeze brushed his hair, he hasn't realized it but his hair was getting longer. At that same time, he decided that he could actually grow his hair longer, since he'll now have a big belly, the long hair would just help his feminine face to ward off any unwanted attention and questions.

"I see you're enjoying your new life…" A voice greeted. Fuji looked down and moved his attention to the man leaning on the nearest Sakura tree, his cap hiding almost half of his face. The tensai moved forward and smiled at the man.

"Konnichiwa Sanada-san."

The other man remained silent, unaffected by the smile the tensai was giving him. He quickly raised his hand infront of the smiling tensai and slowly lifted his head. "Yukimura wants to talk."

Fuji could feel a lump in his throat as he slowly reached for the other man's hand. Next thing he knew his surroundings were lost and he was now sitting at the floor with Yukimura sited in a couch infront of him.

"Are? Where the hell am I?"

Yukimura smiled and motioned to the sit infront of him. "Konnichiwa Fuji-kun, please have a seat." The blunette then looked at the man who was walking to take his place on his right side. "Gen, you must be gentle with him after all he's pregnant."

Fuji's eyes grew large as he continued to stare at the feminine figure infront of him. "How did you know?"

A high pitch chuckle can be heard across the room. Fuji, suddenly felt chills against his spine. Even after everything, Yukimura can freak people a lot. "Of course I know everything. I am after all…a child of God."

_So it wasn't just a nickname back then…_ Fuji told himself as he carefully picked himself up and sat on the chair. He placed both his hands above his lap and refused to make any eye contact with the blunette. "Oh, don't be scared, I called you here to congratulate you…"

Fuji could feel a smile forming in his lips. "And to warn you…" The tensai suddenly brought his eyes up to face Yukimura's serious ones. Just when he thought everything was all right, shit happens.

"Don't glare at me Fuji Syusuke…this is a friendly warning, you see I too…" Yukimura's eyes suddenly soften. "had twins of my own."

The blunette raised his hand forward as a blue orb floated above his open hand. "With the help of the lightning wizards, I too had bore children of my own. Marui, which all of you know as Bunta and—" Yukimura stood up and moved forward so he was face to face with Fuji. "his twin brother Akaya."

Yukimura smiled as Fuji's own large blue orbs stared at the glistening marble infront of him. Slowly Yukimura brought the memory orb to slowly touch the skin in between Fuji's eyes and blew it. Fuji could feel tons of memories invade his own. Memories that belonged to Yukimura and Sanada.

Their first meeting.

The transformation.

The accident with the lightning wizards.

The pain Yukimura had while bearing both children.

The happiness of having a family.

The moment the twins got their powers. Marui's shield to protect the whole coven and Akaya's ability to inflict internal pain to people around him.

Marui's sadness

And Akaya's retaliation against his own powers.

Fuji felt the memories being sucked out of him and seconds later, he was back facing Yukimura, a marble in his hands once again. "What was that?" Fuji asked nobody in particular as he held his head with both his hands confused.

"I just shared parts of my memories to you…" Yukimura said while looking at Fuji intently. "My twins had powers that contradict each other. My own Yin and Yang. Defense and offense. To protect and to inflict pain."

"I—" Fuji could feel his own mind shatter. "I don't understand."

The tensai felt his hands being taken into a set of warm hands. Yukimura held his hands tightly and continued to look at him straight in the eye. "Having twins is a curse. You can have one but you can never have both."

Yukimura felt the tensai's hands shake. He knew that saying this would be bad since the tensai just came from a very bad experience to fight for Tezuka. Yet, here he is making Fuji fight again, this time for kids that hasn't been even born yet. "You are different from me and I don't know what will be the future for your kids. I only warned you since I know the pain of having to fight for this."

The blunette reached up to touch the lowered face of the tensai. Yukimura looked up to meet Fuji's eyes. "In my case, I had to choose between my coven and my child. You had done more than enough to fight for Tezuka. If you ever come to the point where you have to make a choice like mine." Yukimura gave Fuji a re-assuring smile. "I don't want you to regret that choice."

With one final clutch at Fuji's hand, Yukimura stood up and went back to his couch. "If I keep you here for long, Tezuka would definitely charge at my doors looking for you." Sanada moved towards Fuji's seat and reached out his right hand. The tensai looked up to the emotionless Sanada infront of him to the smiling Yukimura sitting across.

"What happened to Akaya?" he asked as he pulled up his arm to reach Sanada's.

"You should go now Fuji, I don't want your possessive lover worrying about you."

Knowing he wouldn't get any answer from the blunette, Fuji grabbed Sanada's hand and was gone.

* * *

"Syusuke…" Fuji jolted up at the sound of his lover's voice. He looked up from the dining table and smiled at Tezuka who was now standing near the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I haven't done dinner yet." The tensai said as he quickly stood up his feet and ran into the kitchen. Tezuka's hand grabbed the tensai's hand to stop him from running.

Fuji sighed and placed a kiss on the megane's cheeks. "Okaerinasai…"

"Are you not feeling well?" Tezuka asked as he placed a hand over to Fuji's forehead. "Don't worry about dinner, I actually brought home some food." Tezuka let Fuji's hand go and placed a box above the table. "Sit down, I'll prepare the table."

The tensai obediently walked to the table and sat down the chair as Tezuka placed the plates and glass. Dinner went by in silence. Fuji didn't know how to bring it up during dinner until they had finished and the megane had ordered him to rest in the living room and leave the cleaning up to him.

As every night Tezuka would sit in the couch in the living room to read a book while Fuji watches tv or does whatever he wanted. Today, the buchou couldn't concentrate at his book as he stared at Fuji who was blankly staring at the television obviously not really into what he was watching. Tezuka placed his book down and stared at his lover.

"Syusuke…" he called. Fuji looked up and stared at his lover in return. "Come here…" Tezuka motioned Fuji to come to him and patted his lap to tell Fuji to sit there. The tensai grabbed the remote control and turned off the television as he slowly went to Tezuka's chair and sat on his lover's lap. The buchou wrapped his arms around the tensai and slowly whispered. "What's bothering you?"

"I saw Yukimura-san today…" Fuji started. "and he let me see most of his memories…"

"And what did you discover?"

"He also had twins…" Fuji said. Sensing a lot of emotions going through his lover, he grabbed one of Fuji's hands and held it. "He said, having twins is a curse." Drops of water slowly fell into Tezuka's arms. The megane found the tensai's head and pulled it closer to him letting the tensai rest his head just below his chin.

"You believed him?"

Fuji pulled himself away from Tezuka to face the hazel brown orbs. "I saw his own memories. He couldn't possibly alter them."

"What you saw was true." Tezuka said, pushing the wet locks away from the tensai's beautiful face. "but Yukimura and you are different." He whispered, cupping the tensai's face in his own big ones. "His children never had the blue eyes you do now, but ours will."

"But a curse is still—"

"We've been through a lot." Tezuka said while kissing Fuji's cheeks, "Do you think a curse can stop us now?" He pulled Fuji's face away and grabbed one of his hands. "If there is indeed a curse, we'll fight against it won't we?'

Fuji nodded.

"I know this isn't the right time to ask you this," Tezuka whispered as he held Fuji's right hand. "and I've been thinking a lot about it, I want us to be a family."

Fuji's eyes grew wild with surprise as a shiny sapphire that matched his eyes was presented infront of him.

"Fuji Syusuke, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: There you go! I got it finished before Valentine's day, though it was a little short.

Do you want a magical wedding? or a simple one? or not at all? waaaaah. well give me your thoughts on this.

So R&R? haha. Wish you all a happy valentine's day. ^^ Give chocolates and enjoy the chocolates :)

Btw, the chapter's title came from one ok rock's single The Beginning which was also used for the Rurouni Kenshin movie. And since I'm going for their concert this May courtesy of my good old friend. I might as well dedicate this chapter for them! yeah!


End file.
